


Why Should We Suffer In Silence

by Elvis_Stitch



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Alien/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gay Male Character, M/M, Minor Tallest appearance, Sexual Content, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvis_Stitch/pseuds/Elvis_Stitch
Summary: Revamped storyZADR. It's been bottled up inside of Dib for so many years, so why has it taken him so long to realise? Will it be too late for Dib when he finally does? Mild swearing/sexual content and themes for a mature audience. Will spruce up later chapters. In continuation as of 2019!Also on fanfiction.net. (older version)





	1. Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! While I am very new to A03, this is an older work of mine which I am uploading here. This was officially my first Invader Zim fanfic, and it's come a long way since I started it. This story is a ZADF/ZADR. Please be wary this story contains adult content and is intended for a mature audience.
> 
> This story alternates between both Zim and Dib, from their point of view.
> 
> I am welcome to your thoughts/feedback. Enter The Florpus kinda dragged me back into the fandom. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Dib's P.O.V  
****  
**Five years.  
  
That’s how long it had been since that faithful day he’d stepped into our seventh grade classroom. Black hair, green skin, not to mention no ears or a nose. I knew almost instantly he wasn’t human, I mean, really, it wasn’t that hard to see. Or so I thought. Apparently the rest of my classmates thought the opposite. A ‘skin condition’ he’d claimed to have and they lapped it up like a dog sucking pitifully up to its master for a bone. Gullible and naive. That was all our society was. And that was all it would ever be.  
  
Of course, they thought nothing more of me than the ‘crazy’ kid, so in a way I wasn’t surprised when they’d turned on me and my opinions. It wasn’t like they mattered. Who listens to the insane kid that’s obsessed with the paranormal and seeing ghosts and aliens?  
  
_First they ignore you, then laugh at you and hate you. Then they fight you, then you win.  
  
_The line replayed itself in my head as I sat listening to my MP3. I couldn’t begin to describe to myself how much I could relate to it. Only I hadn’t won yet, but someday I would, even if it meant another five years of hatred, insults, mocking and stupid arguments which would lead to one of us getting hurt in the end.  
  
He was like that. _Zim._  
  
He had such a high ego that even if he looked like the fool, he’d have to find someway around it. He was narcissistic. And though I hated to admit it, cunning. He’d outright fooled me a number of times. More than I could count, actually. Our brooding desires to outwit each other had dragged out for five long years and in that time he STILL hadn’t managed to conquer Earth. For that I was thankful, but couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was taking him so long. He had all this powerful alien technology, yet he hadn’t managed to wipe out even one building yet.  
  
I knew that something was holding him back, only I didn’t know what. And I’d wondered that very same question for the past three years.  
  
Turning to look across to him, I adjusted my glasses slightly to peer over the head of Zita and towards that dark mop of fake hair. He still wore the same disguise, though his wig had become somewhat shaggier. That same pink tunic I’d seen him arrive in, he also still donned, only now it had lengthened to fit his slender, somewhat anorexic frame. The back hem hung loose a little below his hips, like even that itself had been too big for him. Same boots, same gloves, same contacts. The only real difference to him was his height. Despite he was still much shorter than the average student, he now stood at 5’3”. I myself was 6’1”. It was something to be proud of. Well, for me at least. It certainly made _him_ scowl whenever I towered over him. Man did I feel good when I saw his features scrunched up like that. Stupid alien.  
  
I hated him. I hated him _so_ much, yet for five straight years I could not stop obsessing over him. _Stalking_ him even, as some of the other students had put it to me. I had documented his every move, every turn, every _twitch_. To me he was just a science project waiting to be dissected. An autopsy table was where he belonged, not here in this stink of a classroom. It was only _then_ would they see. See that I wasn’t the crazy kid with the black trench coat and odd shaped glasses, but the sane one all along. Boy could I imagine the looks on their stupid faces when I proved them all wrong! But like many other things, that was only a dream and it was going to be a long time before that became a reality.  
_  
‘It’s time to stop living in this fantasy-land of yours, son! Follow my footsteps and discover real science!’  
  
_I scoffed at the thought of my father. Some father. I can’t even remember the last time I saw him. He was always busy with his work, down in his lab discovering some radical new cure to save the world. I couldn’t say I hated him, he was my father after all, but some part of me had stopped feeling the love I once felt for him long ago. Then there was my sister. Man.  
  
I laughed out loud a little to myself at the thought of Gaz, causing a few of my classmates to snigger. She was _my_ baby sister, but she controlled me. Quite a few times I’d hear the death threat from her. She hated my clothes, she hated my enormous head, she hated the fact I even _existed. _What a family. In some ways Zim was lucky.  
  
He had nobody. Well, there was that robot dog thing he had, but family wise, no. Unless those ‘parents’ he had counted, but I had learned long ago they were only robot decoys.  
  
I often wondered what life would be like without a family. I had almost started to believe it would be better, but I honestly couldn’t imagine my life without Gaz or my uncaring father. It was my life after all and not anybody else’s. Despite I hated it, I couldn’t say that I would want to change it. After all, imagine viewing Zim for what he was through another’s eyes. Ha, I couldn’t even _imagine_ being like one of those blind idiots I had for classmates.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something hit the side of my head. Looking down, I saw a paper ball on the floor and reached down to pick it up. One guess who that had come from. I opened it and sighed at the almost unrecognizable scrawl before me. You’d think that after five years Zim’s hand writing would have improved. Then I remembered he had three fingers.  
  
**_Dib-stink is looking rather brain-dead today.  
  
_**I scowled and grabbed my pen, scribbling back.  
  
**What the hell would you know, Space-boy?**  
  
Scowling, I threw the note as hard as I could back at his obnoxious green head. It hit him directly below where his ‘ears’ would have been and he nearly fell out of his chair in shock. I stifled a laugh, but was cut short as our teacher strode into the classroom. She was no Bitters, but her glare almost caused the same amount of fear to spark within me as she turned her icy gaze towards me.  
  
She was the Bitters cousin. That, or her sister. Niece. Whatever.  
  
“Dib, do I sense the need to fail you for the rest of the semester?”  
  
I shook my head. Zim snorted, but as usual, she didn’t notice. Damn I hated him.  
  
“One more sound from you, I will be tempted to.”  
  
“Yes Miss Sowourz.”  
  
Seemingly satisfied, she started to unpack her bag for the lesson ahead. I could sense Zim’s eyes boring into my head and looked towards him. He was grinning and holding another note and before I could open my mouth to silently protest, he threw it at me, hitting me square in the eye. I almost yelped, but caught myself just in time. I didn’t need another after school detention. Scowling again, I picked up the note, which had thankfully managed to land on my desk this time and not the floor. Despite his stupidity, Zim had good aim.  
  
I unraveled it to see what was written this time.  
  
_Five hundred more lifetimes worth of knowledge than yoo could ever know, hyooman worm-baby. I AM ZIM!  
  
_Man! Even though it was his _writing_ I could almost hear that voice ringing in my ears! Zim just grinned at me from his seat and pointed to his head. I did the same, except I made the ‘you’re crazy!’ gesture and twirled my finger around. He rolled his eyes, and looked back towards the teacher.  
  
My gaze lingered on him for a little longer, before I turned back to the teacher, who was now starting the class. I found that I just couldn’t pay attention to her today for some reason, and it wasn’t because our first lesson was a sex-ed lesson. My attention was drawn back to Zim and I wondered what he was doing. Sneaking a glance, I saw him fidgeting with some sort of green metallic object. What the heck was that? It looked like a cross between a pair of tweezers and a spork.  
  
I sighed and put my head into my hands. Miss Sowourz walked around the classroom handing us out sheets of paper to fill out, each piled with information and questions about the human anatomy. I had to smirk at that, wondering just how Zim would go filling out such a thing. I snuck another glance across to him, and just as I had expected, he was staring at the sheet as though it was some kind of monster about to eat him. He looked up at me to see my reaction at that moment and saw me laughing at him, a deep scowl crossing his features.  
  
‘Have fun!’ I mouthed silently to him before Sowourz returned to the front of the classroom. He gave me a gesture which somewhat resembled him sticking up his ‘middle’ finger at me, but as he only had three fingers, it could have been him just waving a finger at me in protest.  
  
He had been here for five years. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d learned a few rude human gestures in that time.  
  
Smirking, I turned back to my questionnaire and sighed. It was going to be a long morning.


	2. A New Project?

**Dib's P.O.V**  
  
Gripping my bookbag tight, I turned to leave the classroom. The morning sex-ed lesson had seemed to go on _forever_ and it didn’t help that Sowourz had insisted we pair up to work on some of the questions. I hadn’t been paired with Zim (thank god, I can only imagine how that would have went) but that didn’t stop the obnoxious green alien from demanding answers from other students. Half the morning he had spent twisting around in his chair and slamming his fists onto desks, yelling loud enough for the students on the opposite end of the school to hear, about how ‘hyooman’s’ were lax and ‘stoopid’ that they actually needed to learn about this ‘stuff.’  
  
I had smirked again at that, asking him if he’d ever learned about sex-ed on Irk, to which he yelled ‘I AM FROM EARTH! I AM NORMAL!’ in an attempt to bypass the question.   
  
Now I headed towards my locker. Zim’s was right across from mine on the opposite side of the corridor, strangely enough. We didn’t share homeroom, but we did share the same house team and almost had identical timetables. Opening my locker, I peered briefly behind me at Zim as he opened up his own locker and started to pack away his books. He dropped one at that moment and my gaze followed him down as he bent to pick it up. Unfortunately for me I also got a good view of his behind at that moment as he bent down, that strange hem covering his tight backs-  
  
What the hell?!  
  
Shuddering, I quickly turned away. Did I just _think _that? Damn, what was wrong with me? I blamed that stupid sex-ed lesson we had just had. What else could it have been? Angrily slamming my books into my locker, I pulled out a snack before shutting it and making my way to sit outside for recess, disgusted with myself.  
  
I wasn’t the most popular kid in hi-skool. Who was I kidding though, I had no friends. Nobody wanted anything to do with me after they’d learned from my old classmates that I had obsessed over Zim being an alien since I was twelve. They’d take one look and me and sneer or insult me. Mostly about the size of my head. My head _isn’t_ big! I don’t know why everybody _still_ thinks that!  
  
Zim wasn’t better off. He was usually the main target for Jockstrap and Torque, the two bullies of the grade. Zim had no friends either, and to be honest, I wasn’t surprised. Everybody had gotten used to his random outbursts and such, but a lot of the kids I had gone to skool with had grown tired of them. They’d gotten pretty tired of me too, since I still spent half my life observing Zim’s every move.   
  
I made my way to my usual spot, right beside a big shady oak tree on the outskirts of the courtyard. Everyday I would sit here and listen to my MP3 or come up with different ways to observe Zim or hack into his computers. That was the one benefit of having no friends; you had a lot of time to think to yourself without the constant distraction of conversation.  
  
I looked up to notice Zim enter the courtyard at that moment. He looked around for a little bit before walking towards where I was situated. Zim usually sat on an undisclosed bench a few metres away from where I sat, by the school fence. Often dubbed the ‘losers’ bench, a lot of the students avoided here. The tree I sat at was also dubbed a similar name - ‘the losers tree.’ As Zim and I were the only two real ‘losers’ of the hi-skool, this had somewhat become our area.   
  
It was rather ironic in a sense. Both of us were outcasts and considered outsiders by our own kind. My family couldn’t care less if I existed. Hell, my own father didn’t even remember I was his son. Zim’s leaders thought he was a joke, as did his own people. I had learned this after hacking into multiple transmissions on Zim’s computer and secretly watching them one night last year. Yet, the two of us were solid enemies. We had a lot in common, but there was one thing we didn’t have.   
  
Friendship.  
  
There _were_ times I had often found myself wondering what life would have been like if Zim and I were friends. If Zim wasn’t here to conquer my own planet then perhaps we _might_ have been friends, but because of that and that alone, I could never accept him as a companion. The alien was hell-bent on taking over earth, and despite it had been five years since he had arrived here, it didn’t mean that he was going to stop anytime soon.  
  
Thinking about this often left me confused. I couldn’t deny that Zim was probably the closest thing I had to a ‘friend.’ I had spoken, chased, tackled and loathed him more than anybody else for the past five years. I was the only person, and I wouldn’t be surprised if it was in the entire city, that had been able to identify Zim for what he truly was. Everybody else was just blind. Skin condition my ass. He had no ears or nose and that clearly said something. It was _still _a valid story though, and even after five years it still worked. Zim had managed to fool an entire city because of a stupid black wig and a pair of contacts. It was unbelievable.  
  
Once or twice I had managed to yank his wig off in class, causing those long black stalks on top of his head to stick up. What normal kid with a ‘skin condition’ had antennae? He’d quickly dismiss my actions and accusations with some kind of nonsense and of course, everybody believed it. There was one time I had even managed to knock out one of those contacts during bludgeon-ball, but he’d been quick to claim he had a case of pink eye. It was like I was never _meant_ to expose him for the alien scum he was. Zim always seemed to have luck on his side. And I envied that. Fate seemed to side with him half the time.  
  
I sighed as I rested my head back against the tree, closing my eyes as one of my favourite songs began to play. A few minutes later I sensed the light of the sun being blocked out and I opened my eyes.  
  
There he was. The centre of my thoughts was towering over me. I jerked back a little against the tree and sat up, taking out my ear-phones.   
  
“Zim!” I screeched. “What do you want?!”  
  
He smirked at me, and I scowled. He paced for a moment or so, before sitting down beside me, much to my surprise.  
  
“Surprised? Yes, that I can see.” He replied in that high-pitched gravelly voice of his. “Dib-smell, I have come to ask you a question.”  
  
A question, huh? I sneered.  
  
“What is it this time Zim?”  
  
“Why do hyooman’s get so… _sensitive_ about questions regarding hyooman anatomy? Is it too much for your underdeveloped non-smart brains to handle?”  
  
What?! He was seriously asking me this? I stared back at him, not expecting such a question at all. Maybe he’d taken that sex-ed lesson more seriously than I had thought.  
  
“Well, uh,” I hesitated. “It depends on the questions I guess. If they are in regards to human anatomy then I’d suspect they’d be embarrassing.”  
  
“Embarrassing?” Zim asked me, sounding intrigued. I had no idea where this might be going.  
  
“Well, yeah! You’re a stupid alien, you wouldn’t understand anything about human anatomy!”  
  
“I am a normal hyooman worm-baby and I wish to learn more about, uh, myself, since I don’t know.”  
  
I nearly choked.   
  
“You! _Normal_?!” I laughed. “Oh please. That excuse wore off five years ago.”  
  
Zim jumped up at that. “I AM NORMAL!” he screamed, before leaning down towards me and pulling me close to his face by my shirt. At that sudden move, I felt a blush creep onto my face. He was _WAY _too close for my liking, but he was stronger than me and I knew that if I resisted, he’d only hurt me in the end.  
  
“Dib-stink, Zim wants want to know more about hyooman anatomy and YOU are going to tell him about it!”  
  
“No way!” I spat. “That’s not for me to tell you, that’s for you to find out for yourself!”  
  
“Zim doesn’t know where to start!”  
  
“Then that’s your problem, you moron!”  
  
Zim growled at me. “You will help me, Dib,” he snarled. “You will help Zim.”  
  
“And why should I?” I replied.  
  
“Because that Sowourz hyooman has paired me up with you. She said that I disrupt the class too much and that _YEW_ spend half your life staring at me.”  
  
My blush deepened. Thankfully Zim didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“So she has given us a poject.”  
  
“_PRO_ject.”  
  
“Yes, yes,” He waved his hand at me. “A PROject. If we do not complete this _pro_ject, she will send us to the underground classroom for the rest of the year, and we will have to decorate the school for that halloweenie –time thing.” Zim shuddered.  
  
I shuddered as well. Halloween was bad enough as it was and the fact it was approaching didn’t help.  
  
“So, we _have_ to do this? What about the other students, do they have to do it?”  
  
“No, at least, I don’t think so. She pulled _ME_ aside,” he clenched his fists. “How dare that filthy hyooman place her slimy hyooman hands over my superior uniform!”  
  
I snorted at his disgust and he glared at me. But I wasn’t laughing for long at what he said next.  
  
“I don’t like you Dib, but I have no choice but to work with you. So, I will meet you here after skool. I am going to your house with you to start the project.”


	3. An Embarassing Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive references/sexual themes ahead.

**Dib’s P.O.V**  
  
He had kept true to his word.  
  
I was making my way out of the skool to the front entrance when I saw his green skin standing out against the montage of human flesh. Skool had just ended and the buses to take students home had started to pile up out front, while cars sped off around them filled with teens. I had never had to worry about taking the skool bus as my home was in walking distance to the skool. Zim’s home was just a few blocks over from mine. I went over to him, the other students sniggering, pointing and laughing at him behind his back.  
  
“Zim.”  
  
He turned around at my voice, tilting his head at me slightly.  
  
“Dib,” he hissed. “Well… shall we?”  
  
“We shall. The sooner this stupid project is over, the better.”  
  
He didn’t answer me, but his body language suggested he strongly agreed. Gaz appeared behind me at that moment, making me jump slightly. It was an annoying habit of hers, sneaking up on me like that.  
  
“Let’s go, Dib,” she sneered at me. “I ordered a new GameSlave at the mall and I don’t want the store to close before I get there because of you.”  
  
“Why don’t you just go ahead, Gaz. Zim’s coming over for a project.”  
  
“Zim?” she questioned, looking towards the alien. Zim stared back at her. “Ugh, I guess I’ll just go there myself. Your voices annoy me.”  
  
“You’re old enough to go by yourself now anyway Gaz. Besides, do you really think dad would notice if I wasn’t with you?”  
  
She whipped her head back at me. “Yes, Dib. He **_would_**,” she hissed. “So, if he says anything to me, you can take the blame, got it?”  
  
“Whatever Gaz. I’ll see you at home.”  
  
She scowled at me before turning and leaving in the opposite direction. I was used to her constant threats, so she didn’t really bother me. She had yet to break me, but that was never going to happen anyway.  
  
Little did I know wrong I would turn out to be.  


* * *

  
Zim and I started the tedious walk back to my house. I say tedious because there was an awkward silence between us the entire time. It was not every day that you were walking home with your worst enemy.  
  
I could tell Zim felt awkward simply from the way he had his head turned in the opposite direction the entire time. Only when I slightly nudged him to indicate we were at my house did he turn back to me, squealing like a child at the contact.  
  
“Yeesh Zim…” I muttered, leading the alien up to the front door of my home. After opening the door, I let him inside. He almost knocked me over, pushing me aside so he could enter and look around. Rubbing the back of my head slightly, I pointed upstairs towards the door to my room.  
  
“Let’s go upstairs, then you can tell me what this project is all about.”  
  
He looked at me, but nodded in agreement before starting up the staircase. I didn’t know if my father was home or not, but I guessed he wasn’t. The last time I had actually seen him in person was about a month ago. He had said back then he was going on some trip to some stupid conference, but I really didn’t care.  
  
After arriving at the top of the stairs, Zim pushed open the door to my bedroom and stepped inside, looking around again.  
  
“This is your base, Dib-smell?” he asked me curiously.  
  
“I guess you could say that. It’s my bedroom. Where I hang out the most.”  
  
He seemed interested, and probed at different things around my room. To my surprise he managed to unlock the door to the area where I kept all my private information and files. I ran over to pull the door back, laughing a little in embarrassment.  
  
“Eh, no… that’s private Zim.”  
  
“Private?” he questioned me. “You hide **_NOTHING _**from Zim!”  
  
He’d better not try to look in there again. That was where I kept every piece of information about him over the past five years. Thankfully I had remembered to pack it all away and leave none of it out in view. I don’t think he had seen the picture of him without his disguise on the wall there.  
  
“Zim, the project.” I reminded him.  
  
He sighed in disgust, but sat down on my carpet. I sat down on my bed and watched him, waiting for a response.  
  
“Well, I know it has to be about hyooman anatomy. That’s why I asked you today about the hyooman anatomy. You know more about it than I do.”  
  
“That’s because you’re an alien and you have no clu-”  
  
“**_ENOUGH _**DIB!” he shouted, cutting me off. That surprised me a little. “I just want to get this stoopid project over with, I didn’t come here to listen to you and your nonsense.”  
  
“You know it’s true.” I muttered.  
  
He waved his hand at me again. “Now, how do we start this, proooject?” he asked, drawing out the ‘pro.’  
  
“Well, we need a topic to work on. Did Miss Sowourz give you any topic ideas or suggestions?”  
  
“All she said was about hyoomans, reproduction and love.”  
  
I felt my face turn red. Please be to God he knew about reproduction and love, otherwise I’d be in for a very long afternoon. This apparent project had to have something to do with the sex-ed class. I almost felt like slapping his obnoxious green head for having to shout so much in that class.  
  
I knew that Zim liked his good attendance reputation with the teachers at skool. He had once told me that it made him appear more normal - and ‘hyooman’ as he had put it – so that the teachers wouldn’t get suspicious if he avoided skool over something to do with his mission. I guessed this was the reason why he was so keen to get this project over and done with.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when he kicked at me.  
  
“**_HEY_**!” I yelled, holding onto my leg. “What was that for?!”  
  
“Stop having that stoopid brain –dead face!” he replied. “Zim wants to work on the project!”  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Okay, so hyoo- I mean humans, reproduction and love. All three? Or just one?”  
  
“Three.”  
  
I groaned.  
  
“Zim…you **_do_** know about human anatomy and reproduction, right…?” I asked him carefully.  
  
I didn’t like the stare he was giving me back. I swallowed a little.  
  
“No, Dib-stink. I asked **_YEW_** about it, remember?”  
  
I slammed my hand to my forehead. _WHY ME???_  
  
Zim was still staring at me. “So Dib, tell me about this, ‘reproduction.’”  
  
I sighed. No way out of this now, unfortunately. I would have to explain it to him, otherwise for one, he’d keep nagging me until I buckled, and two, he needed to know so he could do his half of the project.  
  
“Listen Zim. When a male and female fall in love, they will most likely want to start a family at some point in their lives. They have uh… sex… and if the female falls pregnant, she will give birth to a baby boy or girl after nine months.”  
  
Zim’s eyes widened slightly. “A smeet?”  
  
“A **_what_** now?!”  
  
“Baybee,” he brushed his hand at me again. “Smeet. Offspring.”  
  
“Smeet?” I asked in wonder. “Is that what you call your young?”  
  
He gave and nod and I smiled. Smeet. That was a very usual name for a child, but I wasn’t surprised. Zim was an alien after all. He was still looking at me though with that expression which just spelled out to me he wanted to ask more questions. I gave a sigh, mentally bracing myself for whatever he might ask.  
  
“What is sex?”  
  
I just about choked, before regaining my composure. I held my forehead in embarrassment.  
  
“Sex… is an act of intimacy between two lovers.” I told him quickly. “It’s usually done for pleasure or for reproduction.”  
  
“How?”  
  
Oh God. This was the one thing I didn’t want him to ask.  
  
“Uh… I think you’d best look that one up, Zim.”  
  
He crawled towards me. “No, you will tell Zim, Dib-smell. Tell Zim, NOW.”  
  
I felt my face go even redder at his approach. “NO! GOD DAMN IT ZIM!” I shrieked. “I’m not telling you how!”  
  
“TELL ME DIB!” he roared, grabbing me by my hair. I screeched at the pain.  
  
“FINE, FINE! The… the female… has a private area between her legs. The male has an external organ that goes in there.”  
  
I was _way _too embarrassed to tell him the names at that moment. Zim was looking at me as if he expected more. He had let go of my hair.  
  
“…And?”  
  
“That’s it, Zim. You want to know more then just look it up!”  
  
He scowled at me, before standing up. “Very well. Now, how are we going to start this project?”  
  
“Well, you can go home and look up sex if it interests you so much, and you can get information on that. I’ll do the other part about love. Then when you find some information bring it to skool tomorrow and we can work on what we have done in the library during lunch.”  
  
I could still feel my face burning. Damn him to hell.  
  
“Fine, Dib,” he snarled at me. “Since your weak hyooman brain is having so much trouble answering a simple question.”  
  
“It’s not that Zim!” I retorted. “Do you even _realise_ what you’re asking?! It’s embarrassing!”  
  
“Of course I realise, you stinking hyooman!”  
  
“I don’t think you do…”  
  
_“LIAR!”_  
  
“Whatever!”  
  
I really wasn’t in the mood to deal with him anymore. Man, was he annoying! Talking to another about sex and love was bad enough, but I had to explain it all to an _alien!  
  
_I decided to change the subject.  
  
“So, what was the deal with this Halloween thing?”  
  
“There is going to be a halloweenie day,” he replied. “Having to work with _you_ is bad enough.”  
  
“Tell me about it.” I muttered, sneaking a glance at him at that moment. He was looking down at my carpet.  
  
That mop of messy black hair. From a distance it looked normal, but up close it looked almost static. I felt like reaching out to feel it. There was this little voice in the back of my mind instructing me to just reach out for a quick touch. He was still distracted by the carpet. Just a touch. There was no harm in that, right?  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, my hand was slowly reaching towards his head. Soon my fingers brushed that static-looking hair. The texture was smooth, but it did feel like the hair from a wig. Suddenly he jerked his head up, with me still feeling the fake hair. The movement caused my hand to knock his wig off and those black stalks were revealed.  
  
I watched them as they slowly edged up on top of his head until they were rigid. I could tell he was pissed.  
  
“Dib…” he said slowly, reaching for the wig. It had fallen into his lap.  
  
“Oh come on Zim,” I replied. “I know what you are, and I’ve seen you without the disguise before.”  
  
He angrily placed the wig back onto his head. “Do not touch me again.”  
  
“Fine, I’m sorry.”  
  
“…”  
  
He stood up slowly, and turned towards the door.  
  
“Where are you going?” I asked him, jumping up.  
  
“Home.”  
  
“Oh. I… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then…” I replied. I didn’t mean to sound disappointed, but for some reason I felt it. Like I didn’t want him to leave so soon.  
  
“Yes. You will. Goodbye, Dib-stink.”  
  
He turned away from me and headed back down the stairs before opening the front door and leaving. I watched his back as he retreated, my eyes darting down to his ass for a moment or so before I almost instantly realised what I had just done and hit myself on the head.  
  
What was **_wrong _**with me?! First I was thinking about him and now I was actually looking at-  
  
I sighed. This wasn’t like me at all. He was my enemy. Zim was my enemy!  
  
But then my thoughts lingered back to those antennae. The way they had flexed up on top of his head. They looked so smooth and brisk. I almost felt like touching them, just to see what type of texture they had. I wondered if I would ever get that chance.  
“Nngh…” I groaned, and went back into my bedroom. I had a strange feeling in my chest. I felt so mixed up and confused inside.  
  
Unable to sort out my emotions, I collapsed onto my bed and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.


	4. A Strange Feeling

**Zim’s P.O.V**  
  
“Stoopid hyooman!”   
  
I kicked at a stone, or so the hyoomans had called it, with my foot as I made my way back to the base. I was perturbed yet also intrigued by the Dib-hyooman’s odd behaviour towards me today. First he stares at me, and then he tries to touch my head-covery thing as well. What was his _problem? _ Maybe he thought I was making the whole project thing up.  
  
Truth is, I wasn’t. That old hyooman by the name of Sowourz really had approached my superior form and requested this ‘project’ be completed. I hadn’t told the Dib what date she wanted it by yet, but heh, he could figure that out for himself in that huge head of his. I’m sure there was some form of brain within it.  
  
As I approached the base I found GIR sitting on a pile of dirt, a little flag on top bearing the Irken Invader logo. Of course, as soon as he saw me, he leaped up and flew at me, knocking me to the ground.  
  
“GIR!” I shouted. “Get off!”  
  
“Mastah!” My mental SIR unit squealed. “You is home! I made pancakes!”  
  
“Pan… cakes?” I asked. What the heck were pancakes? More importantly, would these ‘pancakes’ kill me?  
  
I brushed myself off and followed GIR inside, scowling a little, before my thoughts lingered back to this ‘project’ I was required to do. I wasn’t going to get any answers about this filthy ‘reproduction’ or ‘sex’ out of the Dib, so I figured I would just look it up on the computer after I had some of these ‘pancakes.’  
  
My computer had decided to be incredibly lazy on me lately, and I couldn’t figure out why. It had been specifically programmed to follow _my_ commands, so why? Stoopid technology. No matter, I had planned to look for bugs within it during the next few days. That was, if I had the time. I didn’t exactly want to spend the rest of the week over at that filthy hyooman’s house. It would be easier for him to come here, but considering the number of times he had tried to infiltrate my base, I was opposed to it. He wanted nothing more than to see me captured and sent to an autopsy table where I’d be cut open and examined. My squeedily-spooch hurt at the very thought of it. I don’t recall ever telling Dib I’d love to see him dead on an autopsy table, so why did he constantly tell me that?  
  
He was just a horrible pitiful hyooman, nothing more.  
  
GIR watched me closely as I entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He placed a huge plate of these ‘pancakes’ in front of me, watching me readily. I humoured him and picked one up with my fork, slowly placing it into my mouth and chewing. To my surprise, it was almost as good as the waffles. I ate the pancake, before eating another. I started to feel sick after the sixth, so I stopped. GIR looked upset and the last thing I wanted him doing was wailing at me.   
  
“Sorry GIR, I can’t eat anymore.” I told him softly, smiling a little. “I’ll finish them later, okay?”  
  
“Okeydokey!” he squealed, before skipping from the room. I watched him as he sat down in front of our television and turned on that horrible scary monkey show he loved.  
  
Ugh. I couldn’t stand the sight of that… monkey. I stood up and made my way to the toilet to go down to the base to relax for a while. Possibly look up that stuff while I was at it. After a short trip down, I arrived in the main area of my base, and made myself comfortable in front of the computer.  
  
I reached up and pulled off my head-covery before peeling out my contacts and placing them down beside me in their containers. Looking at the computer, I set my arms behind my head and relaxed. As an Irken, I didn’t require sleep as my PAK constantly recharged itself, but that didn’t mean that I didn’t require rest. My body was slightly worn from the day’s events, so I just relaxed for a while. After a long thought about rain, I found my thoughts drifting back to the Dib. Five years it had been now since I arrived on earth. And five years I had put up with him and his constant slander.  
  
I knew it was taking me a while to conquer this filthy mudball, but I would do it eventually. If anything, I was still learning about the hyoomans and their strange ‘cultures.’ I had a long way to go yet before I fully understood the species. But I had a feeling I was going to be very confused after I learned about their mating practices. I was actually hoping the Dib-thing would clear things up for me. I couldn’t exactly rely on any other hyooman to. Dib was really the only one that spoke to me, so it would have to be him.  
  
Dib.  
  
Such a simple name for a hyooman. I wondered what his real name was. I could have sworn I heard his parental unit call him ‘Dibothen’ one time. Oh then there was Dib. I laughed out loud to myself. My name was just Zim. I don’t know how exactly I came to be Zim, I guess that was the name encoded into my PAK. I was Zim after all.   
  
Superior. Amazing. Fantastic. Awesome!   
  
Dib was just a stupid hyooman worm-baby. With a big head.   
  
Ugh, why did I keep thinking about the Dib? Was there something wrong with my memory drive? I ran a quick scan on myself, only to find myself in perfect working order. I just shrugged it off and started to do some research on the computer about this ‘reproduction’ and ‘sex.’  
  
Looking back now, I honestly wished I hadn’t. What I saw, left me on the verge of throwing up for the rest of the night. These filthy hyoomans where so… ugh… filthy! Not to mention, primitive. On Irk, smeets were produced from the DNA of previous Irkens, so we had no need to have this ‘sex.’ I had no idea who my doner was. My parental unit was a robot arm back in the smeetery on Irk. It’s hard to say you miss something that’s just a cold piece of AI. I considered researching ‘love’ at that moment, but the Dib said he was going to research that section. I just hoped he was doing it, I didn’t want to be left with all of the work. Especially if I had to write up about what I had found. I nearly gagged at the idea. Curse that stoopid old hyooman for giving me this project! And out of _all_ people, it had to be with the Dib.  
  
I wasn’t complaining though, I’d much rather work with the Dib than any of those other brainless meat-childs. The fact that Dib already knew I was an alien somewhat comforted me. Because it was easier for me to let myself relax around him. I hated wearing that stoopid disguise. The contacts were too scratchy and the head-covery irritated my antennae. In the past, I had caught Dib staring at my antennae a few times. He seemed intrigued by them for some bizarre reason. I guessed it was because I was the alien. To me, _he _was the alien. I wondered why he had knocked off my head-covery today. It had pissed me off, but also made me wonder. I had never seen that look on his face before. It had made my squeedily-spooch squirm, which was why I had kept my eyes to the carpet.   
  
Curse Dib and his looks.  
  
The more I thought about it, the worse I started to feel. I just wanted to rest and forget about him for now. I would deal with him at skool tomorrow.  
  
But as much as I tried to sleep, all I could see in my image bank was that hyooman and that particular look. It was burned into the back of my eyes.  
  
My squeedily-spooch started to feel strange again.  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dibothen isn't a canon name - I just wanted to make up a dumb sounding name for him XD


	5. An Unusual Situation

**Dib's P.O.V**

I woke up early the next morning. My alarm wasn't set to go off for another twenty minutes. I tried closing my eyes to get some more shut eye before school, but I was too awake to go back to sleep. Yawning, I kicked back the covers and pulled myself out of bed. Reaching for my glasses beside me, I slipped them on and my blurry vision soon focused.

I let out a sigh.

Today I would have to work on the project with Zim. I wondered if he'd done any of the research I suggested and stifled back a laugh as I could just imagine the reaction he would have had on his face after finding out what 'sex' involved.

"You're up early," came a voice. I turned towards my door to see Gaz standing there. She was already dressed for the day in her usual attire of a black dress and striped purple and black tights. She glared at me and I could see her new GameSlave in her hand.

"Why was Zim here yesterday anyway? I passed him on the way back from the mall. He looked kinda spaced out."

Spaced out? Zim?

"I told you Gaz, we have this stupid project we need to work on together. You really think I wanted him here?"

"I really don't want you here, but I guess I have to… live… with you."

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my clothes and pushed past her to go into the bathroom.

"Hurry up Dib. I need to go in there."

Ignoring her, I closed and locked the door behind me before stripping off my pyjamas and pulling on my black pants and blue shirt. After quickly using the toilet and brushing my teeth, I left the bathroom and headed downstairs to have some breakfast. A slam behind me indicated that Gaz had gone into the bathroom.

I sat down at the table and poured myself some cereal, noticing a newspaper beside me. I glimpsed at the date at the top of the page. Today was the 29th. In two days time it would be Halloween. I wondered when this project was going to be due. Zim hadn't given me any date and I doubt I'd be able to get one out of him without some kind of confrontation. Quickly finishing my cereal, I grabbed my book bag and left the house. Not that Gaz would care anyway. I was going to be early, but I didn't care too much. I would just sit and listen to my MP3 while I waited for class to start.

I walked as slow as I could down the block to hi-skool. I had decided to take the longer route today. I knew I would pass by Zim's house by doing so, but it would take a bit more time as well. After about ten minutes, I finally passed by that strange green house. I couldn't help but gawk as I passed by, wondering if Zim was in there. I was so distracted by looking at the strange building that I actually ran into Zim himself. He had been hidden behind a tree slightly and stepped out as I had approached.

"Zim!" I let out a cry, jumping back. I couldn't help it.

He turned and glared at me, also shocked from me bumping into him.

"Dib-smell. What are _yoo _doing here?" he interrogated.

"Going to skool, what do you think," I snapped at him. "What are _you _doing out here?"

"None of your business, earth-filth."

I looked towards where he had been. He followed my gaze, before waving a hand in front of me. That made me lurch back a little, before I slapped his hand away.

"Quit it!"

"There you go again with that stoopid brain-deadness! I do not like it!"

"Why the hell would you care anyway?" I asked him. "You know, Gaz said _you _looked spaced out yesterday. Something on your mind as well, Zim?"

"Eh?" he looked a bit startled. "No… of course not!" I laughed. It was probably about the project.

"Did you look up those things then?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me, but nodded in disgust. I grinned.

"I take it you learned what sex is."

"You and your hyooman mating rituals sicken my squeedily-spooch. I vomited last night, all over my superior base floor. I asked GIR to clean it up, and instead he insisted on eating it. That made me vomit again."

I laughed. I could just imagine that in my head.

"Shut your noise tube!" he snapped at me. "Zim's belly hurts."

"Aw, want me to rub it better?" I cooed stupidly at him.

"NO!"

I edged towards him with my arms out stretched to taunt him. "Come on Zim… I know you want me to make it all nice and better!"

_"**GET AWAY YOU FILTHY HYOOMAN!**" _he screamed, backing away from me.

I laughed again and went even closer. Man, did he spaz out big time. He ended up tripping and falling back against the pavement. That only made me laugh even harder and I leered over him.

"Victory for earth!" I teased him. He didn't answer me and I stopped laughing for a moment or so.

"Hey Zim, you lost!" I said, hoping for a reaction this time, but I didn't receive one. I went over to him.

"Zim?"

After a minute or so, he groaned. I hesitated, contemplating on whether or not to help him up. Eventually my concern got the better of me and I bent down. It wasn't like Zim to not respond to a taunt about losing. "Zim? Are you alright?"

He groaned out again, and I carefully placed my hand behind him to help him up, half expecting him to lash out at me. That was when I noticed a deepish gash on the back of his head, which was bleeding. His blood was a rich green colour, but I had no time to worry about my new discovery. Then I noticed a rock which had blood on it. I put two and two together.

Well, shit.

I helped him up quickly. He was quite dazed. I put my arm around him to support him, trying to ignore the strange feelings in my stomach at the close contact. I had never been this close to Zim before. I helped him up to the front entrance of his house and brought him inside, sitting him down on the couch in there. His mental robot-dog thing raced in from the other room a few moments later and I'd figured he'd heard me enter the house with Zim.

He stared at me for a few moments with those huge cyan eyes before squealing at me.

"BIG HEAD BOY!"

I tried to remember the robot's name. GIR, that was it.

"GIR… right? GIR… uh, Zim's hurt. Badly. Do you know where some bandages are?"

Man this was awkward. I had no idea if the robot had understood me or not. I took it that he did when he ran over to Zim and reached out to touch him.

"Mastah?"

I swallowed a little. I could hear deep concern in that one simple word.

"Mastah, you okay? Mastah?"

Zim didn't respond and I felt my heart sink a little as I noticed tears fill his eyes. "Mastah, I will make you better!"

He ran from the room and I turned back to Zim. He still looked quite dazed. His eyes were half shut. I sat down beside him, steadying him as he seemed to be swaying. He didn't seem to comprehend I was there, let alone that I was touching him, because he would have been fighting me away otherwise. He was really out of it.

"Zim?" I asked, now quite worried. I hadn't intended this to happen. I felt ill inside, but also confused.

Sure we'd hurt each other in the past. I had a scar on my forehead to prove it. But nothing like this had ever happened before and it left me feeling confused. I was the one who wanted this alien dead on an autopsy table, wasn't I? This was ZIM I was worried about. My sworn enemy. So why was I so concerned about a gash on the back of his head? One that was bleeding, at that. Quite badly. Shouldn't I be cheering for joy, or something along those lines? For so many years we'd been ripping at each others throats, wanting to see each other hurt. So why was I here still, with Zim propped up in front of me? Shouldn't I have just left him and gone ahead to skool, without a single care in the world? I sat like this for a few minutes, these thoughts buzzing throughout my mind. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself, shaking my head. I let go of the alien, letting him slump down as I stood up and started to leave. I left the strange house and started up the street, but the more I tried to continue walking, the more I started feeling something deep inside my chest. It was like one of those little nagging feelings you get when you know you have something important to attend to, yet you keep casting it aside. Like leaving an assignment until the day before it is due. You don't want to work on it, but you know you have to. Except this feeling was much worse. It was coming from my heart. I had just stood up and left a wounded being to bleed, possibly die. Zim was a horrible green monster from space but he still had beating heart (I think) and was a living sentient being.

I sighed, trying to find a logical answer as to why I didn't just cast these thoughts aside and continue on.

There was only one answer for it. I cared about Zim.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew deep down it was true. Why else would I be worried? I couldn't find any other logical reason. Maybe it was just my soft side coming out. I'd gone soft, that was it.

Pushing my thoughts aside for the time being, I turned and rushed back to the house, going back inside. I let out a gasp as I pushed open the strange purple door to find the Irken sprawled out on the ground, a small pool of blood beneath his head. It was a good thing I had the right state of mind to come back. I rushed over and pulled him back up onto the couch, holding him steady with one arm while pulling off my backpack and rooting around in the front pouch. I pulled out my packet of tissues I kept in there and opened it, pulling out quite a few and pressing them against the back of Zim's head. It wasn't much, but it was the best I could do. His eyes were shut and he was slack in my hold. I swallowed a little, trying not the panic.

"Zim? Are you okay? How do you feel?" I asked him, hoping for some kind of response. I had no idea how to treat an injured alien. Taking him to a hospital was out of the question, so it was up to me. I knew I could just take him to the hospital but that would mean exposing him. Humans didn't have green blood. But wasn't that what I had wanted most for the past five years. To expose him?

Looking at him again, I found that I just couldn't bring myself to do it. His skin looked pale and sweaty. I reached up and felt his forehead, jerking my hand back in shock to feel that he was cold as ice. Maybe he was injured worse than I realised. Now looking at him in this state… so weak and helpless… I couldn't even begin to imagine dragging him to his demise. Instead I pressed the tissues firmly against the wound, waiting for the robot GIR to come back. By now they were drenched and I had to reach for more. But as I was bending down to my backpack, Zim finally moaned out a little, and I whipped my head back. Was he waking up?

"Zim?" I asked, propping him upright further. After what seemed like forever he finally started to open his eyes. His gaze lingered to mine and he squinted a little, trying to comprehend what he was looking at. I worried for a moment he wouldn't remember who I was but after hearing him ask my name I let out a relieved sigh.

"Dib…"

"Zim… are you alright? I thought… you weren't going to wake up."

His eyes darted back and forth slightly, his gaze still fixed on mine.

"Zim… doesn't feel well."

"Are you going to be sick?" I asked hurriedly and he gave a slight nod.

He held his stomach. I quickly ushered him out the front of the home and over to the grass. It was lucky I did because he keeled over and threw up. I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was my fault he had tripped after all.

I swallowed my pride for a mere moment and drew in a breath.

"I'm sorry."

Zim shakily pulled himself up. His gaze lingered to mine again but he looked distant. I knew it would be best to patch him up fast otherwise he might faint. That was something I didn't want.

I quickly helped him back inside and saw GIR waiting with some strange tools. I had no time to worry what they were though.

"GIR, can you help?"

He nodded. "I'll make mastah better!"

The small android dragged the tools over to Zim. I realised they were containers when he opened them up. Inside was some pretty normal looking bandages and cleaning agents. He set to work gently cleaning Zim's wound and wrapping bandage around it. Then he did something interesting.

He reached for that pod Zim always had on his back and pressed the top pink panel in. It whirred a little before glowing slightly. Zim quivered a little before going still again.

"Mastah should be okay... I hope he will be. I'll make him muffins to make him feel better!" GIR smiled, and went into the kitchen. What an odd robot.

It's concern for it's 'mastah' was kind of cute though. Maybe GIR wasn't as insane as I was previously led to believe. I noticed that Zim seemed a bit better. I went around to the front of him and looked into his face.

"Zim, are you alright now?"

"I'll be fine." he replied, and I discreetly let out a sigh of relief. At that he raised an eyebrow at me. "Why… are you so relieved, filthy hyooman Dib?" He was obviously confused that I was still there, let alone had helped him. I was confused myself.

"I just am, I guess. I…uh… didn't mean to hurt you."

"You've been hurting Zim for the past five years." he replied.

"But… this is different Zim! I didn't go to hurt you intentionally! I was just trying to... ugh, you know! I didn't think you'd trip or land on a rock!"

"I said I will be fine, Dib!" he snapped. "I am ZIM!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you are going to be fine, then I'd suggest you get your green alien butt off the chair and to the skool before Sowourz sends you to the underground classroom."

"You don't need to remind me, Diiiib." he snapped at me. "You dare speak to me as if I don't already know that?"

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall beside me. "You don't know a lot of things, Zim."

"I know more than YEW."

"Oh yes, because you're all the brains. I'm sorry, I totally forgot."

He scowled. "Get out of here Dib."

"And just how do you plan to explain that to the teacher?" I asked him, looking at his head.

"Explain what?"

I pointed to his wig, and he instantly raised a hand and felt it. He pulled it from his head and I stared as those antennae stuck up yet again. I wondered what exactly they were for. Zim felt the dried blood crusted throughout the back of the wig. The hair had clumped together.

"My head-covery!" he cried. "What will I do?"

"Head... covery?" I snorted.

"**BE QUIET!**"

I sniggered. Zim didn't even have to try to be funny. He just was. I perked up a little as he suddenly ran from the room and into that bizarre kitchen of his. I followed him curiously and noticed him at the sink, trying to clean the wig. There was some strange purple goo-like substance coming out of the tap.

"What is that?" I asked him, drawing his attention.

"Hm?" he looked towards me. "None of your business, sapital earth-monkey."

"Ugh." I put my hand to my head.

Zim finished cleaning the wig with the 'goo' before putting it back onto his head. It slumped down and plastered over his forehead and my jaw dropped. I shut it before he looked at me and looked away, feeling my face grow hot. I don't know what exactly it was, or even WHY, but something about the way that damp hair had looked across his forehead had made him look almost… handsome. I shuddered as I thought that. My father had always labelled me as his 'poor insane son.'

Maybe he was right and I just didn't want to admit it. After all, what normal seventeen-nearly-eighteen year old thinks an alien looks attractive? Me apparently.

But when I thought about it, I never did have much of an interest in girls. I knew I wasn't gay, but I had never had a girlfriend, nor did I constantly drool over them like the morons I had for classmates. I was just so hell bent on exposing my childhood dream come true for the past five years that I had no time for the opposite sex. It left me wondering though. I was having these thoughts of Zim all of a sudden. Well, that wasn't exactly true. It had been for a while now, months back actually. I was just too stubborn to admit to myself I was having then because I knew I had better things to worry about than why I was having such thoughts. I was so confused.

Zim was giving me a strange look by now, noticing my uneasiness.

"If it's bothering you so much, Dib-shit, I said I'm fine!"

Dib-shit? That was a new one. Apparently Zim had picked up on rude gestures in his five years being on earth. I brushed it aside though.

"Well, you'd better haul your green alien ass to skool before you get detention for the rest of the year. Oh… and a thanks would be nice. After all, I almost left you there."

"Get out of my home!" he snapped in response, and I just rolled my eyes again and started to leave.

"Stupid arrogant selfish green butt-hurt dumb alien," I muttered as I left. But what I didn't realise was that Zim had heard me, because if only I had turned back, I would have noticed the saddened look on his face as he mouthed a tiny 'thank you' towards me.


	6. A Confrontation Fueled by Anger

**Dib's P.O.V**

I had just barely managed to make it into the classroom before the lingering feeling of death circulated in the room as the teacher literally floated inside. As I sat down at my desk, I looked over towards where Zim sat. He hadn't followed me as I had left his house, and I wasn't even sure he was going to show up today.

Miss Sowourz started the usual morning lecture, something about the number of deaths and injuries from falling vending machines, but my mind was elsewhere. No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, I knew I couldn't just push aside my thoughts and feelings, especially if they had been bothering me for the past few months.

I had tried asking myself countless times what exactly Zim was or meant to me. Most of the time I had instantly cast the question aside, labeling the alien as nothing more than my ultimate enemy. Zim was a cold green alien, an Irken Invader, as I had previously learned from spying on him so much. He was here to conquer my planet, invade it. He wanted to destroy us, so that his army of planet enslaving aliens could claim our planet as theirs and force us into the worst kind of slavery possible. That alone eliminated any sort of friendship I could ever feel towards him. Zim wasn't the brightest of his race, that I knew and honestly, it wasn't hard to pick up on, but he was very clever and cunning. Much more than I was.

I could still remember that day he had stepped into our classroom for the first time, all those years back. The memory was vivid – a crucial moment in my life. Much like the memory I had of my late mother holding me in her arms one night, that memory was one that stuck out the most. Almost like the warm glow of a fire compared to the grey dreary weather outside. Every thing I had ever wished for before the word alien had become a part of my vocabulary had come true all at once. Aliens _did_ exist. One was standing right in front of me, badly disguised, but _there. _I couldn't help but smile a little at that moment, as I thought back. From that moment on, my life had a meaning to it. Zim had been my only reason to look forward to the hellhole that was known as skool. Zim had been the only reason I actually looked forward to getting up in the mornings. Nobody had wanted anything to do with me. I had no friends, because I was just known as the weird kid that loved the weird. A freak. They all avoided me.

But for Zim, it was the same. He was bullied worse than I was, mainly for his 'skin condition' and his random outbursts. We were both weird. Both outcasts. Where it had seemed so right that we should have been friends, it had just never happened and I had told myself that it never would. How could I be friends with an alien that wanted to take everything away from me? Take my home and everything I loved away? I just couldn't bear the thought of it, so the possibility of friendship had been eliminated entirely. Even if we did have a lot of common, that was the one barrier that separated us. Zim was dedicated to his 'Tallests' and his mission, while I was dedicated to my people and planet. Despite they treated me like dirt, I still fought and did everything I could to defend them. Although Zim didn't know what his people really thought of him, he still did his best to please them.

We were so similar that it seemed so logical that we should be friends. But each of us had different goals and mindsets and that's what differentiated us.

So why was it this way?

Why was I constantly seeing the alien as something else besides a cold-hearted narcissistic jerk? Just _what_ was it that I wanted? My heart was desiring something, but my head wouldn't have a bar of it. It had been five years since Zim arrived on earth. A lot changes in five years, and I was no exception. But had I changed in that time for the better, or for the worse? Was I possibly starting to _fall _for my enemy? Had I been around him so long that I had developed something other than resentment? There was so much going through my mind that I just wanted to scream and shout and punch something. My little inner battle was interrupted when the shrill ring of the skool bell indicated recess. I sat up and rubbed my head, glancing across to where Zim sat again.

"What's wrong, fag? Missing your boyfriend?"

I turned around to find Torque leering at me, a deep scowl across his features. My eyes narrowed.

"Zim isn't my boyfriend!"

Torque tilted his head a little. "Aww… denial is always the first phase, Dib," he smirked, his stupid blonde bimbo of a girlfriend clinging to his arm from behind. I hadn't even noticed her.

"HE ISN'T MY DAMN BOYFRIEND, IDIOT!" I yelled.

Suddenly I found myself dragged up by my collar and pinned against the wall behind me.

"Torque! Stop!" the bimbo shrieked.

"What did you call me, faggot?" Torque sneered at me, pressing his face towards mine. I had to hold my breath from the smell.

"An idiot," I repeated, and he socked me in the jaw. Pain exploded throughout my skull, and for a moment my vision went black. He let go of my collar and I slid down the wall to the ground, dazed. I drew in a slow gasp and held my jaw. Apparently Torque didn't handle the truth very well.

"Torque, let's get out of here before the teacher comes back!" the bimbo continued to shriek. By now the classroom was empty as all of the other students had left. Typical nobody was ever around when I was the one in trouble. Torque kicked at me, before he laughed as the two of them left me alone.

Fighting back tears of pain, I shakily stood up and started to leave the classroom. I could feel a warm metallic taste between my teeth.

That bastard.

As I approached the male restroom, I could feel a headache coming on. I pushed open the door and was knocked back by another student coming out.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled, unleashing my anger and pushing the student to the ground. Only when my blinded moment of rage subsided, I realized who I had pushed over.

The Irken looked up at me in shock, his dull amethyst eyes full of confusion.

"Z-Zim…" I barely choked out.

"What happened to yew?" he interrogated, picking himself up and brushing himself off.

"None of your 'effing business." I stated coldly, and turned around, angrily kicking open the door and going into the restroom. I really couldn't care less at the moment, I just felt so angry. Once inside, I kicked at a stall door, slamming it open. I didn't notice that Zim had quietly entered behind me, watching me unleash my rage with a look of shock and and even fear on his face.

"Dib…?"

I stopped for a moment at the sound of that soft voice, and felt a deep pang within my chest. I closed my eyes.

"Just… go away Zim."

He ignored me, coming over to me, and looking at me.

"Dib… your filthy hyooman face is dark."

What?

I looked up at him at that. "What do you mean?" I asked, my jaw throbbing. I went past him and over to the mirror. There was a dark purplish bruise where Torque had punched me. I opened my mouth, and spat out blood into the sink. Thankfully none of my teeth had become loose, but the punch had caused me to bite down hard into my gum, hence the blood.

Zim stood beside me now, looking down into the sink. I could tell he was shook up from seeing my blood and I wondered if he had ever seen human blood before. Zim and I had fought rough in the past, but never enough to cause real injury or harm to each other. Especially to this extent.

"Dib…?" he asked me quietly. I could have sworn I heard concern in his tone. This was new. I looked at him and he stared back at me. There was a long silence between us before Zim finally spoke again.

"What happened? Is it because you are angry with Zim? Zim… eh… " he trailed off.

I felt my heart drop at that again, slightly. Perhaps he thought I was angry because I had wanted a thanks from him and stormed out of his house before. But that wasn't the reason at all. I was angry from the fact that Torque had punched me and called Zim my boyfriend, as well as called me a fag, but if anything I was more angry at myself and my stupid feelings.

Zim continued. "Zim hates to sink as low to say this to a filthy HYOOMAN like you… but... Zim… eh…" he trailed off again.

"What Zim?" I didn't mean to snap, but I did. He slinked back a little at my reaction and I felt a little bad.

"Z-Zim thanks Dib-smell. Thank you hyooman. For helping Zim."

He was thanking me? He actually was _thanking _me? I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I stared back at him.

"But don't think this changes anything, Dib-shit!" he added, and I sneered a little at the insult. "I still hate you and your filthy gargantuan head of smell!"

"And I hate you too, space-boy," I replied, turning back to the mirror. I wished he would just go away.

"I hate you more Dib-worm."

I sighed. Here we go again. These stupid games we played. Over and over. Over and over. It was always the same. We could never truly pinpoint how much we hated each other.

"You suck."

"You're a filthy pig."

"You're annoying as hell."

"You're as dumb as a moose."

"You're dumb enough to be a moose."

"You're dumb enough to call a moose a pig!"

I raised an eyebrow. God he was stupid. The throbbing in my head started to get worse and by now I wanted him gone. He stared at me, waiting for a response.  
  
I clenched my fist.

"HE DOES NOT ANSWER BACK!" Zim suddenly shrieked. "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, his yelling really not helping my already throbbing headache. I could feel my anger rising again.

"HA! You stinking hyooman! You have lost to the almighty Zi- "

He was cut off abruptly when I slammed him back against the tiled wall, the impact hard enough to knock his wig from his head. He was smaller than me, so he didn't have much of a chance to fight back. Instead he went quiet and stared at me.

"Listen Zim. I am REALLY not in the mood for this bullshit. I want you to leave me alone. I want to _be alone. _Is that too hard for somebody as pathetic and 'stoopid' as you to understand?"

He was quiet.

"You'll never beat me. You're not going to take over this planet. You're too stupid to." I started. I wanted to stop, but the anger and emotion just kept flooding out of me. Everything I had bottled inside of me for the past few months – the abuse, the taunting, the slagging – and I was letting out on the one that had motivated and inspired me to pursue my dreams since I was twelve. In honesty, I had no idea what I was doing or why I was acting this way.

"Don't you realize?" I laughed. "Your 'Tallests' hate you. You're nothing but a joke to them. Even they can see how stupid you are, Zim! You think you're top shit, but you're a joke! You don't have the guts or the intelligence to take over earth! It's been five years and you haven't even blown up one building! You fail as an Invader. You're nothing but a failure, Zim. A stupid, pathetic, defective _idiot_."

I pushed him back into the wall and he was still quiet as he stared back at me. I leered down at him, waiting for a response, but I got none. Instead he closed his eyes and sank down a little.

"Well? Is the almighty Zim going to yell at me?" I taunted.

He still didn't answer me. I was getting tired of his silence. I let him go and he slid down to the ground. I turned my back and started to walk away, my head killing me. But as I pushed open the door, that's when I heard it. It was quiet and very discreet, but I had caught it. I stopped, trying to come to my senses. My head was spinning, filled with all kinds of thoughts, but that one noise had caused everything to come to a halt. I stood there like a zombie as that noise penetrated thought the hard shell of my anger. That one noise alone was enough to snap me out of the trance I had lulled myself into. That noise stopped me from turning my back and walking away. That single little sob uttered from the alien's mouth.

Slowly I turned back around, feeling like my stomach had dropped to the ground beneath me. Zim had his head against the wall, facing the other way. It didn't take a genius to understand why his body gave small subtle shakes. He was crying.

I had made him cry, because of my stupid emotions and anger. I had broken him. This was _my _victory, I had made him weak. I had cracked and exposed the alien's weaker side that was buried deep beneath that egotistical shell, but I didn't feel any sort of happiness or joy from it. I had no desire to scream out and slam my fist into the air in victory. Instead I felt the worse kind of guilt reek into my entire being. It was kind of like the guilt I felt when I couldn't do anything as my mother lay dying in her hospital bed. That painful memory jolted me, and I realized that I had gone too far this time. The fact that Zim was crying opened something up to me that I had failed to see.

Zim wasn't a cold, heartless monster, like I had only led myself to believe for the past five years. If it were otherwise, he wouldn't have been right there in front of me, bright blue streaks glistening as they streamed down his cheeks. For a moment I felt lost. Zim had humiliated and hurt me in the past, but nothing he had done could ever compare to the stupid, selfish stunt I had just pulled. He had just _thanked _me for helping him, a small debt of kindness from him in making me understand that the fact I had helped him only hours earlier did mean something to him, and now here he was, broken on the ground in front of me. He didn't even seem to care that his antennae were exposed as he just lay there, pressed up against the wall, crying.

I was jolted from my thoughts when the restroom door opened and students started to enter. Without thinking, I grabbed the alien under his arms and pushed him into a cubicle, slamming the door shut behind us. I could feel him quivering and he still did nothing to resist me. Maybe he was just too upset to care.

I stood quietly, just holding him upright until I heard the students leave. Finally there was silence again, and I let Zim go. He had seemed to calm down a bit, and stood with his back to me. His antennae were slinked back. Usually they sat at a half raised position, slightly above his head, but now they slinked down his back. Just looking at this I could tell how much I'd hurt him.

"Z-Zim…I-I…" I stuttered. I could hardly speak.

He turned slightly, and I could see his face. His eyes were puffy. I couldn't even begin to describe the look on his face, because this was the first time I had seen it. His gaze met with mine, but I saw nothing in it. It was void.

He didn't say anything to me as he went past me slowly and picked up his wig, setting it back over his head. He didn't set it on right and I could see the bandages around his head, but he just didn't seem to care. I went out after him, reaching out an arm to grab his shoulder, but he pulled away from me.

"Zim… wait, please! I didn't mean any of that I was just- "

I was cut off when the restroom door closed on me.

I was about to go after him, but something caught my eye and I looked down to where he had been sitting. There was a folded piece of paper. After staring for a moment, I reached down to pick it up, unfolding it slowly. It was Zim's messy handwriting, but I couldn't understand what it said as it was written in Irken. However, a few of the words were in English. It appeared to be a list. I read the message in English that was on there, and felt even worse than I did before.

_Thank the Dib-smell today, and ask about hurt. Actions. Does friends. Dib, want? Zim has an idea, is good. Zim thankfully is really. Dib-thing no see._

Even if Zim's handwriting wasn't the best, I could still understand what that message represented. It was what I had wanted for a long time and for the longest time, I had wondered if there was any hope it would ever happen. Half of my anger was based around the fact I didn't think it could ever happen, but seeing Zim today and after all that had just happened I realized that it was true that Zim wanted this as well. Helping him today and not just leaving him must have encouraged him in some way or another. I knew now that Zim had appreciated the fact I hadn't just left him to bleed out. Even If he didn't show it. I knew now that he wanted what I had wanted most, but for years had always cast it aside.

Zim wanted to be friends.

I folded up the note, slipping it into my pocket before pushing open the door and racing from the restroom.

I needed to find him.


	7. A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I'm guessing those are similar to likes on here? XD  
Also thank you to MeanQueen, WatsonBaker, and his_babybear for commenting. ^^

**Zim's P.O.V**

Compassionless. Heartless. Emotionless.

Those are some of the words an Irken smeet learns as soon as it's PAK become functional. I remember when I first heard these words, I had always wondered what they meant. Other Irken's seemed to understand them right away, but not me. Nope, not Zim.

Whenever I had asked my Tallest's about these words they had acted weird towards me. Not in the usual weird way they act because of my superiority but because of something else I could never figure out in my amazing head. Other Irkens called me hurty words and laughed at me. Apparently these words were important to all Irkens and the whole Empire. But I had always wondered why. Quite often I had heard the word the Dib-shit had just called me, mostly mentioned when I was near my Tallest's, or high-ranking Irkens, but I had never realized it may have been directed towards me. Defective. That was that stupid word. I had some idea of what it meant. It meant a bad Irken. One that had a PAK that was corrupted. One that was flawed.

I knew it was a bad word and a lot of Irkens hated being called it. Having never fully understood it I only wondered about it, never really taking it into consideration. But now I was starting to understand why I might have been referred to that word back during my training on Devastis.

Irkens were never allowed to show hurty. Or hurt, actually. I think it's called hurt. Ever since we are smeets, we are all raised to learn that being hurt is bad, and that we needed nobody. We were raised to obey our Tallest's and respect the Irken Empire. That we must fulfill our purposes of serving and being loyal our leaders and making others bow own to our superior race.

But I knew I was different from other Irkens. Something about me was different. I had something in my conscience that told me the difference between right and wrong, and despite I usually ignored it, it was there. It always nagged me. Another thing I had that was different to me, was that I felt pain. And right now I was in a lot of it. I don't ever recall ever being in this much pain before. In fact I don't ever recall crying. I didn't think I could, but what the Dib-shit had said to me, made my squeedily-spooch hurt badly.

I wasn't stupid. I knew at times things would go wrong for me and make others angry with me. I knew I wasn't perfect like my Tallest's. I knew that my plans didn't work as well as I would have liked them too. I knew I had flaws. But, I didn't ever think Dib really thought I was that bad. Usually his words and taunts didn't bother me, but the way he had shouted in my face like that had made me feel worthless. He had told me that my people believed I was a joke. I didn't know if that was true or not (I couldn't imagine it being true) but that wasn't nice. He had told me I was a failure. An idiot. And that had really hurt. I felt so miserable.

Was I really a failure? Perhaps I was. He was right. I had been here for five years and hadn't destroyed anything yet. I was still learning about the planet I had been sent to conquer and developing better plans, but I hadn't taken any real sort of action yet. I wanted to, but I just hadn't. I guess even I myself wondered why. Maybe it was because I had kind of gotten attached to this stinking planet, even if I didn't want to admit it. Earth was a rare beauty compared to Irk. If one ventured to Irk, they would find nothing but industrial areas. Earth was different. It had natural beauty. Grass, oceans, trees… even strange flying pods with wings. Irk had none of that. It was one of the things I enjoyed about being here.

My contacts were blurry and itchy as I made my way out of the skool, avoiding and ignoring all the stupid hyoomans staring at me. Why should they care if I, the almighty Zim, was sad? They had made my life hell since I got here, why should they change now and ask me if I was okay? Because they were all heartless, pitiful monsters. And Dib-shit – Dib-dogpile-filthy-moron-pigfilthy-Dib-shit – was the worst of them all. That hyooman was horrible. In fact he was worse than that Tak bitch that had tried to hurt Zim as well. That was a very long time ago now though and I wondered if Tak was the right name.

I sniffled a little, rubbing at my contacts. I had no reason to remain in this stupid building of stupidness, so I just made my way out of the front entrance and down the stairs to go back to the base. But then I realized something. No doubt the Dib-hyooman would go there after me, probably to make me feel worse and remind me again of how much of a failure I was. No. I wouldn't go back there. I hoped GIR would be all right, but knowing that robot I was sure he would most likely be indulging in a bath of waffles and that disgusting sticky slimy stuff he poured over them.

So, instead of going down the steps, I turned and jumped off the side, heading around to the back of the stupid building. Some students laughed at me and pointed at me as I passed them, but I ignored it all. I really wasn't in the mood for the hyoomans taunts. Suddenly I found myself face first in the ground, one of the stupid little shits sticking his foot out and tripping me. Angrily, I pushed myself back up, only to find myself slammed back into the building behind me. A small group of the hyoomans gathered around me. For a moment, I worried about my head-covery. I didn't know if I had set it on right. What if it fell off?

"What's that thing around your head, Zim? A bandage?" the hyooman spoke.

I stared back, turning my head slightly away from him.

"None of your business, filthy dirt-child! Let Zim go!" I spat.

"Was it from your… boyyyfrriieennddd? Naww… did he 'urt yeeewwwww?"

The other hyooman filthies laughed. Boyfriend? What on Irk was that?

"Zim knows nothing of this 'boyfriend' you speak of! Let ME GO!" I was getting angry now. They always did this to me. How annoying they were. Curious and annoying little worm-babies.

"He's lying!" the stupid child spat at me. "Come on Zimmy-boy. What did Dibby-wibby do this time?"

Dib? He was referring to the Dib-shit? But I still didn't understand this whole 'boyfriend' thing.

"**LET ME GO OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF ZIM!**" I roared.

He let my superior form go. THANK IRK. I kicked him in the shin and ran, grinning a little as he shouted after me. Pathetic weak earth creature. They tried to follow me, but I used my PAK legs to scale the building and climb to the roof. Nobody would find me up there. My antennae perked a little under my head-covery as I heard them shouting for me. Something about using my head for dog food. Screw them. Stupid hyoomans.

I jumped a little, as the bell suddenly sounded. I had always wondered where it was located. The children all started to head back into the building. I watched them from where I was, perched slightly on my extra limbs. And that was when I noticed him. He came out of the building, running around like a monkey, and I could hear him shouting my name.

"ZIM! Where are you?"

I scoffed slightly, ducking back a bit. Stupid-big-shit-head! Go away!

He looked around for a bit, before he seemed almost… disappointed? Then he went back into the building. Why on Irk would that pitiful monster be disappointed? He had just had me up against the wall and told me how much of a defective idiot I was. What a stupid hyooman.

I went forward slightly and peered over the side of the building. It was vacant down there now. Now was my chance. I jumped from the building, landing on my PAK legs. Letting them lower me to the ground, I retracted them into my PAK and started to walk back to the base. I was thankful that the Dib-shit had gone back into the building. I didn't want him following me or anything annoying like that. Ugh.

But I was caught off guard when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't been looking back at the skool as I walked forward towards the street. I jerked away and turned around.

I rolled my eyes and let out a highly annoyed groan. Him.

"Zim… please… just hear me out," he said. "I was a-angry… I- "

I scowled. "Leave me alone, Dib-shit."

"Zim, I'm sorry! I really am!"

What was he saying sorry to me for? I couldn't work it out. The sight of his stupid-selfish-big head was making me angry. I wiped at my contacts, which were blurred again. These stupid tears, I wished so much for them to stop.

"I DON'T CARE!" I roared at him, and he backed away slightly at my outburst. Good. "ZIM DOESN'T CARE. NOW GO AWAY YOU PITIFUL MONSTER."

He stared at me before he stuttered again. "Z-Zim I-I"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU _EVER_ AGAIN!"

I panted slightly, my squeedily-spooch heaving.

Dib-shit just stared. I think I even shocked him with how loud I had roared.

We just stood like this, for a few moments or so. It felt like hours. Finally he broke the silence.

"I said some nasty stuff before Zim. I know I did. I instantly regretted it when I saw just how much it got to you. I-I didn't think. I didn't even realize what I was doing… please believe me."

Ha ha ha. Pitiful hyooman. Begging for my forgiveness. He looked at me with this strange look. Kind of like that look I had seen GIR give me whenever I told him that his waffle mixture was empty. I went to turn away, but that stupid look was stopping me. I had no idea why, but it had transfixed me. I couldn't take my eyes away from his brown coloured ones.

Dib and I had stared at each other quite often in the past. Usually it was because he was probing at me, trying to see past my disguise or to sheerly make me feel uncomfortable. Whenever I had stared back at him, it was to do the same to him, and also annoy him. But nothing about this look he was giving me indicated the hyooman's hate for me. There was nothing in his cold eyes that made me want to lash out at him, or insult or slag him the way he did me. I saw something else... like a side of this hyooman I had never seen before.

I couldn't figure out what this new expression meant. It was a mixture of confusion and bewilderment, but at the same time, I saw a change in those malicious eyes. It was subtle, but it was there. Some sort of longingness… or desire. I honestly didn't know for sure, but it wasn't the usual Dib look of Dib-shitness.

He looked upset. Maybe he really was sorry. Maybe he was really feeling the same sort of pain I had just before. If not that, some form of pain. It was evident just from that strange new expression he was giving me. It was almost like he had come to some kind of drastic realization, because this side of the Dib I had never seen before. I wondered what it could have been. What could have caused this sudden change. Because I wasn't feeling the cold vibe from the hyooman I usually got at all.

I swallowed a little, unsure of what was going to happen. He stared at me, waiting for an answer, and I felt my squeedily-spooch almost lurch.

"Why…" I started, pausing for a moment or so before continuing. "Why… should I forgive you?"

He closed his eyes.

"Because I know now that you want the same thing I do."

That took me off guard. The words repeated themselves in my head.

_Because I know now that you want the same thing I do._

What did that mean? I was about to ask, when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. I looked at it as he raised his arm and held it out to me. Slowly, I stepped forward and took it, unfolding it to see familiar writing. My writing.

It was my reminder list of things I had planned to do today. I knew Dib wouldn't be able to read Irken, but what he had said before he must have read the last reminder I had reminded myself of on there.

I stared at my scrawl, before looking back to him. His gaze met with mine and we stared again. He tilted his head to the side slightly for a moment or so, as if hesitant, before looking at me again.

"I… want to be friends too, Zim."

So he had understood my reminder. My squeedily-spooch lurched again, and before I could speak he continued on.

"I lashed out at you before because I had so much coming out of me at once. So much anger and emotions I have felt over the past few months. It felt like a major burden had been lifted from my shoulders because part of that anger stemmed from something deep inside of me. Something I knew I had always wanted, but always told myself I could never accept it. I would never have thought you felt the same, because of how you are."

He paused for a moment or so, before sighing.

"It only seemed so logical, but at the same time impossible. But I can see now it might not be after all. I realized today that you're not some heartless monster from space. All this time I had lulled myself to believe that you were devoid of any… emotions. I had never imagined that my actions would hurt you so much, let alone expose that new side of you. You were my childhood dream come true, Zim. The only thing that motivated me and gave me something to look forward to everyday, and I repaid you today by calling you something nobody deserves to be called, even an alien like you."

I frowned slightly. I sort of understood what he was saying. It was a bit of a shock to me. This was a whole new side of the Dib. Then again, what he was basically telling me was that he had seen a whole new side of me as well. There was so many things each of us did not know or understand about each other. For five long years we had seen each other as nothing but the enemy. But now I was starting to realize that perhaps we did have more in common than we first thought.

"So… I truly am sorry for what I said before. I don't know how to show you that other than by standing here in front of you and telling you face to face. I don't even know if you will accept it. But I will be honest with you and say that I would rather you for a friend than an enemy. I've… always wanted that... but the only thing that stopped it ever happening was the fact you're here to destroy my world."

I couldn't bring myself to answer him, so I just stared. My enemy wanted my friendship. I knew deep inside I also wanted the same, but I couldn't just turn around and abort my mission. Dib was really the only motivation I had to continue thinking up brilliant new schemes. Because he was the one hyooman that cared enough to listen or stop me and it had been that way since we were younger. There was so much to comprehend. So much… I would give him an answer, however. It only seemed fair.

"Zim, has a lot on his mind, Dib. A lot of lot. My squeedily-spooch feels weird. I need time to think. You hurt Zim, quite a lot. Let Zim think. Think this over… I need to."

I knew I must have sounded stupid, but I really couldn't think straight. I just wanted to go home and rest before my PAK overloaded with all these strange new feelings and emotions I was starting to deal with. The Dib watched me intently.

"I… will see you tomorrow, Dib."

I looked at him before turning and starting to leave. I had no idea how to feel, let alone comprehend what had just happened. I could feel Dib staring at me as I left the area and disappeared from his view. Something was bothering me, and I stopped as I was about to turn the corner. I didn't know why, but I wanted to look at him one last time before I left. I wanted him to know that I had taken into consideration what he had told me and I wasn't going to just brush it aside. So that was why I went back and peered towards where the Dib had been standing.

But he had gone.


	8. A Vital Piece to the Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've revived my blog. I couldn't access it due to not remembering the email. But I will likely post doodles/sketches from the story here as well as Zim art in general, so check it out if you're interested! I also created a side twitter to post stuff too.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rogue_irken)   
[Tumblr](https://banishedfromirk.tumblr.com/)

**Dib's P.O.V**

The walk home that afternoon was nothing short of tedious. I didn't even hear my sister come up from behind me, and when she reached out and jerked me back by my book bag, I let out a shout.

"Geeze Dib," she smirked at me. "What rattled your cage?"

I heftily pulled away from her, avoiding her gaze. If there was one time I didn't want to deal with her, it was now. I quickened my pace, but she was persistent (as usual) and tagged along beside me. I let out a discreet groan.

"Hey… ya know, there was all this shouting before. It kinda sounded like Zim. What was that about? I figured you'd know, since… ya know, you're always around him."

I cast a glance towards her. "It was nothing."

"So then Zim was shouting to himself, huh?"

"Pfsh. I guess." I replied, lying to her. I just wanted to be alone.

But she didn't leave me alone. Not until we got home, at least. She went off to watch some stupid television show, warning me not to get in her way otherwise she'd destroy my haunted popsicle stick collection. I dropped my book bag down instantly once I reached my sanctuary of freedom, and collapsed onto my bed. My head settled into my pillow and I turned so that I lay facing my closet. The door was still open.

I let out a deep sigh as my eyes came across the picture of Zim without his disguise pinned on the wall there. So much was going through my mind at the moment. I was still having trouble even just comprehending what had just happened before.

Maybe Zim hadn't cried. Maybe I hadn't even woken up this morning and I was still in bed. It was a stupid thing even for me to think, but I pinched myself nonetheless, just to make sure I was really awake. I was. It really had happened. Zim really had cut open his head and I really had called him a defective idiot. I really had made him cry.

Ever since I had met the alien, I had never thought it would be possible that he harnessed some kind of emotional traits. After all, he was a cold-blooded Irken from the dark vast realms of space. I knew aliens were cold. There was just no way that aliens could harness emotional traits. The Zeta Reticuli were the worst – or Alien Greys as they are commonly known here. Everybody's perception of aliens tended to stem only around Greys with huge black eyes. The type that could spark the deepest fear even in the strongest of men. When I was a child, I would lie awake in fear most nights of the Greys entering my bedroom and taking me away. I would be terrified stiff to even get up to use the toilet, or get a drink. In my mind I always thought that if I did get up a Grey would be waiting around the corner and I would see those soulless black eyes glaring down at me. Even to this day that thought gave me the chills.

But at the same time, aliens had always been my biggest interest. Often I would sit out on the roof of our home and gaze into the star filled night sky, wondering if there was anybody or anything out there. It was kind of like an escape for me, especially after all of the bullying I endured throughout my youth. Since nobody wanted to be my friend, I found comfort in being alone and doing what I liked. What kept me happy. I had learned that I didn't need to be popular, nor have friends to keep me happy. They called me weird. They called me a freak. They still did to this day, but really, I just didn't care anymore. I was happy, and that was all that mattered.

But then there was Zim…

He was not like anything I had ever imagined before. I was shocked at just how similar Irkens were to humans. They had a very insect-like resemblance, and despite their pupiless eyes and antennae, they had two arms and legs. Their structure was the same as ours. Hell, they even wore clothes. Zim had boots almost identical to mine. Even pants! And gloves! I sniggered a little, the thought of Zim naked almost passing through my mind for a second. Most Greys were perceived to be naked. But then I found myself frowning and feeling a little disgusted with myself for even thinking such a thing. I couldn't help it though. Lately I had this odd attraction to the alien. It was like I was seeing him in a different light. And now with all that had happened before, my feelings were only starting to bloom inside of me.

Was there something wrong with me, that now after five years of hating my alien nemesis, I was starting to see him as something else? A possible friend? Maybe even something more? Was I actually starting to develop some kind of feelings towards the Irken? I knew myself just how wrong that was, but at the same time, I wasn't disgusted with myself. Well, that was a lie, I was, but now it felt like the disgust was diminishing. I had seen a vulnerable side of Zim today. There actually was something beneath that outer shell. Maybe the reason Zim had been so hard and cruel towards me was because it was the only way he could hide that side of himself. I didn't know. I probably never would.

But now I knew for sure that Zim wasn't cold and heartless. He bled. He felt pain. Maybe he never was as alien as I had come to believe. All of these years it had been me threatening to take him to an autopsy table. But never once had he threatened me in such a manner. He'd always proclaimed that he would rule the earth and I would one day bow down to him, but he'd never personally said to my face or threatened me that I would be executed. It hit me a little hard as I thought about this. Because I knew it was true. And only now that I had seen a different side of the Irken, I was starting to realize that perhaps all of these years, I had been the real threat all along.

I had wanted nothing more than to see Zim dead, but at what cost? Fame? Was it really worth anything to me in the end after all apart from losing the closest thing I had to a friend? Could I really go through with sacrificing the only thing that had kept me from collapsing and sinking into isolation and depression? I knew that if it weren't for Zim coming to Earth, I would have had nobody. Nothing. No motivation. No hope. No inspiration. Gaz didn't care about me and the only time I spent with my father was when we had our family night at Bloaty's. And that was once a year.

I disagreed with Zim's intentions. I had every right to after all, but when I thought about it, he was only doing what he was supposed to be doing. Like I was true to my people and planet, so was he. I had never thought about trying to see things from his point of view. Perhaps it was time I stopped focusing on myself and started taking into consideration how Zim might feel. He had called me a 'pitiful monster.'

Perhaps he was right.

I let out another sigh and pushed my head into my pillow. Thinking about it all really helped. I found that I coped with stress better when I was isolated. Not that I was stressed exactly, but something that had been eating at me for the past few months was finally starting to wear me down.

For five years Zim had had a significant impact on my life. There was no denying that. But there was also no denying that my feelings towards him over the past two days had increased. Originally I wouldn't have cared less, but after seeing those strange, almost alien blue tears and the look of devastation on his features, I realized I couldn't hold back my emerging feelings forever. Perhaps I had acted too quickly today. But then again I couldn't just leave him without apologizing. I may have hated Zim, but even he didn't deserve what I had yelled right into his face. It wasn't only mean, it was low. Zim had never hurt me in such a way.

I should have stopped myself, but I didn't. I was thankful that Zim had listened to me though, despite I hurt him, pushed him over and also pinned up against the wall and basically told him how stupid and worthless he was… God, now when I look back on it I couldn't blame him for calling me a monster.

I raised my hands to my head and let out a loud groan of frustration. Or was it of sadness? Regret? I didn't know.

Zim. Zim Zim Zim. Did I like him? Did I hate him? Was he my enemy? Was he my friend? Did I find him attractive? Was I starting to find him attractive? Is that why I kept seeing him in a new light?

I already knew the answer in my heart. That had finally become clear after three, maybe even more, whole months of contemplation.

But inside of my head, the puzzle was only just starting to come into place. I had all the pieces, but one final piece was missing. The key that completed the puzzle. And I knew where that key was.

It was with Zim.


	9. An Understanding

**Dib's P.O.V**

I can't recall what time it was when I woke up. I must have fallen asleep gazing at that picture of Zim on my closet wall. Groaning a little, I pushed myself up, picking up my glasses from the floor and placing them back on. I must have knocked them of at some point in my sleep. After my vision focused, I looked outside of my window to find it was dark out. I reached across to my alarm clock and turned it so I could see the time:

**09:33PM**

That wasn't too bad. Only problem now was, I wouldn't be able to sleep when it was time to actually go to bed. I shifted my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, crossing the room to sit down at my computer. I sighed at the sight of papers sprawled out across my desk and an unfinished mug of hot-chocolate from a few nights back. We hadn't even had a chance to work on the project today. The only time I had seen Zim was when I had knocked him over and confronted him in the courtyard. And then he had left. To be honest, I didn't even think he was going to show up to skool today after what had happened this morning. He had seemed a lot better though. Perhaps Irkens had the ability to heal much faster than humans.

I wondered what Zim might possibly be up to right now. A few months back I had snuck a spy cam into his base. I had also successfully managed to sneak one into the house floor, and it gave me a good view of his couch and television. Switching on the computer, I was alerted when a message flashed across the screen. It was from the Swollen Eyeballs, the secret organization I had been a part of for the past five years. I worked for them voluntarily. The message was from Agent Darkbooty, the only Agent I was in close contact with.

_Agent Mothman,_

_The Eyeballs are growing considerably concerned with your lack of contribution over the past three months. Agent Flyingsaucer has informed me of promised extraterrestrial surveillance footage from you. It has yet to appear in our database. The higher ranks are starting to consider removing you from the system unless you prove your worth. Thought I'd inform you._

_Darkbooty out._

I slammed my head onto the keyboard, closing the message in the process.

Shit.

For the past three months I had been focusing on hi-skool and Zim as well as all of the thoughts that had been bothering me. I can't even remember the last time I had checked in with the network, but I knew it was a long time ago. Ever since I had started having these feelings I guess that the network was becoming less important to me. It had been a long time since Zim had come up with any new plans, and because of that I had no reason to go after him. For the longest time I thought Zim had given up, but one night when he had screamed up to my window about me witnessing his 'latest most greatest most amazing plan ever,' I realized he just wasn't as active as he used to be anymore.

Things had definitely changed. Perhaps it was because both of us had grown older.

Zim didn't seem to have the same burning hatred for earth he had when we were younger. One rare occasion I had found him sitting on a bench at the park gazing at the sun as it set. He wasn't plotting anything, just sitting there and admiring such a memorizing sight. It was a shocking sight. I hadn't thought much of it at first, but it had left me wondering. I had been on my way home from the shops because we needed some bread and milk, and I had passed through Hurt Park as a shortcut, and that's when I had seen him. He hadn't noticed me, but it had made me stop and stare for a few minutes. Like one of those moments you would never ever expect to see. Especially from an alien that wanted to destroy earth.

After that particular night, those feelings had started to come about. I had started seeing a different side of the alien. Back then I still didn't believe that Zim harnessed any sort of feelings, but he obviously appreciated the natural beauty of our planet if he had been sitting and staring captivated at the sunset. Perhaps he had been homesick. Perhaps that was his way of escaping, just like my way of escaping was sitting up on the roof and gazing at the stars. There was just so much I had yet to understand about the alien, even if it had been five years since he had settled here.

I had often wondered after discovering Zim, if any other species of aliens existed. So far, only Irkens had come to earth. I remembered the time Tak had attempted to offer our planet to Zim's leaders by filling it with snacks, but Zim and I had worked together and stopped her. Looking back now, I considered that memory special. Even if we had hated each others guts back then, I had still enjoyed working together with Zim to stop her. Then there was the time I had dragged Zim into that alternate dimension in my head. He had rescued me from that horrible Bitters-like insect monster. He had told me he only did it for my head, but I had always wondered if he came back for me for other reasons. I hadn't even expected him to come back for me at all, because I had sacrificed him and was going to leave him stuck there.

I sighed as I stared at the screen. I thought about turning on the spy cam feeds but every time I had turned them on in the past, Zim had never been in the room, so I had just not bothered with them. The last time I had used them was at least two months ago. Back then I would turn them on every night, but the most I had gotten was GIR on the couch sitting in a bowl of mashed potatoes. Once or twice I had heard Zim's voice, but he'd never come into view. Sighing, I reached out and pressed it on anyway, not having anything better to do.

To my surprise, the first thing I found was Zim in the feed, lying across the couch. I instantly sat upright, adjusting my glasses and peering at the feed. I slammed on the record button. Zim was still in his disguise, but this was the very first time I had seen him in view. He remained like this for a long time, just sprawled out across the couch. He wasn't sleeping – I could see his eyes open, although all he seemed to do was stare into space. He shifted a little after a while, and now he was gazing directly into the view of the camera. For a moment, I jumped up a little, thinking he could see the camera, but he hadn't. He sat up a little as if going to come for the camera, but then I realized that GIR had entered the room. The small robot walked over to him and held something up to him. Zim looked at him boredly before taking it. They didn't exchange any words. I realized it was some sort of snack as Zim dipped in a white stick and then put it to his mouth. That left me to wonder what exactly the Irken's diet consisted of.

The Irken sat and just sucked on the white stick for a while. GIR seemed to have gone off somewhere. I started to get a little bored. I was about to turn off the feed when finally Zim put the snack down and sat upright. He reached up to his head and slowly removed the wig. I looked to make sure it was still recording. It was. After putting the wig down, Zim removed his contacts and I couldn't help but gasp a little at the sight of those large magenta eyes. I had always admired Zim's natural eyes. They were stunning. I hadn't seen Zim as his true alien self in a very long time, so it was almost like a breath of fresh air. I stared greedily at the screen.

Zim started to unravel the bandage around his head. He reached off to the side for something and when he drew back I realized he was holding a small hand-held mirror. He inspected the large gash on the back of his head. I couldn't see it from the distance the camera was at, so I wondered if it had healed over. Zim seemed to sigh, and put the mirror down, before I heard movement and GIR entered the view again. He was carrying a small white box. I couldn't help but smile as GIR started to clean Zim's wound and wrap a new bandage around his head. Zim just sat leaning forward the whole time. It was kind of... cute. After GIR had finished, he handed his 'mastah' a rubber pig and left again. Zim watched him, and then looked at the pig. Then he did something that filled me with remorse.  
I remembered back when I was a child, every time I had been bullied, I would come home and run up to my bedroom, holding onto a stuffed alien plush toy my late mother had made for me. Gaz thought it was the stupidest thing she had ever seen, and called me a baby. I hadn't cared what she thought. That little toy was the only reminder I had left of my mother. She used to tell me to always believe in myself, and that I could be who I wanted to be if I put my mind to it. It never ever mattered what anybody else thought. I felt so much comfort from that little plush toy. Even as a seventeen year old to this day, that toy remained in my bed. I found comfort from it and it had been that way since my mother had died. It was my way of reminding myself that she was up there watching over me. If that little alien doll wasn't beside me in the bed at night time, I found it hard to sleep. It was pathetic really, but it was the only thing I had left of my mother and I loved it dearly.

Since I had no friends, nobody was there to tease me about it. Gaz had long forgotten about it and never bothered me about it. I could imagine how much she would tease me if she did see it in my bed, so I always kept it hidden deep beneath the blankets.

As I looked at the live feed, it was like looking at myself back when I was younger, holding onto my little alien doll and trying to forget about the outside world. Instead it was an alien, holding onto a stuffed pig and lying down with it. He wasn't crying, but just from watching him I could tell he was very down. GIR came back into view shortly after, carrying a blanket which he set down over Zim.

"Don't be sad mastah. I still loveded yewww!"

Zim didn't respond, but I heard him sigh. He reached out and touched GIR on the head as a small gesture of thanks before the robot left him again.

"Maybe Zim is a failure."

My heart sunk after hearing that soft voice. I would give anything to go back in time and prevent that moment from ever happening. But all I could do was sit here and watch in guilt. I had apologized to Zim before, but deep down I knew it would probably be a while before Zim would get over it. You couldn't rush an injury. It needed time to heal. Just like my jaw would heal over in about a week or so, the emotional damage I had caused the Irken would need time to heal over. I felt a little sick seeing Zim this way. Obviously there was some kind of heart in that squeedily-spooch of his if he was very clearly still upset.

My anger had gotten the better of me today, but still... he didn't deserve any of what I had said. I knew Zim wasn't a failure at all. If anything, he was a genius. Some of the plans and inventions he had come up with over the years had left me stunned. He was a mastermind at technology. He was advanced way beyond my generation. His race was obviously hundreds of years ahead of ours in technological advancement.

If anything, I found that I envied the alien more than hated him.

I wondered if it was possible that Zim might have been depressed, or was able to feel depression. I know I had suffered with it significantly last year. I had managed to get myself away from it, but it wasn't the best time of my life. Having a family that ignored you didn't help at all.

I knew that Zim was bullied a lot. Both of us were. I could imagine that would have some impact on his emotional state. It was just impossible to not feel any sort of anger or sadness or resentment after being slagged, mocked and jeered almost every day. I put my hand to my head as I watched him lay there, nuzzling into the pig. He remained like this for quite a while. Eventually I put my head into my hands and lay down, Zim still in my vision on the screen. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I must have dozed off because when I woke up again, Zim was gone and the pig was on the floor. I rubbed at my eyes and checked the time.

**12:54AM**

"Ughh..."

I groaned as I pulled myself up, my head throbbing a little from being in such an uncomfortable position. My arms had pins and needles. The recording had stopped but I wasn't going to send that footage to the Swollen Eyeballs. I had recorded it mainly for my own sake.

I felt like a sick stalker, having those cameras in Zim's home and invading his privacy, but the Irken was like a drug to me. I needed to see him. I needed to hear him. To think about him. I needed him in my life. He was the only thing that kept me sane. From losing my mind. He gave me strength.

The past three months I had spent trying to find myself. Who exactly I was and what I wanted. What exactly Zim was to me. I went into the archives on my computer and replayed the recording, skipping to the part where Zim lay nuzzling the pig. I hit the space bar to pause it and just sat there staring at his form.

There was obviously something wrong with me to obsess this much over the alien, but seeing him this way really killed me inside. Especially since I knew it was my fault. The feelings inside of me were overwhelming. I felt like a popcorn kernel ready to burst, but could never reach that final stage. Like those dreams you have where you want to fly, but no matter how you try, your feet never seem to leave the ground.

I wanted the Irken in my arms. To hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. I wanted to be there for him. His friendship was the only thing I had truly ever wanted. I was sick of being his enemy. I was sick of our petty games of hate. I knew somewhere deep inside of him he wanted the same thing as me. The only real barrier that was holding us back was our pride and dedication to our people. Our very different beliefs. But was it really so hard to just swallow our differences and admit how we truly felt?

I knew now that I was ready to. I couldn't stay like this anymore because it was wearing me out. It had been this way for three months and if it went on any longer, I felt I was going to go insane.

I needed to tell him the truth. And I needed to hear it from him.

Because no matter how much I had tried to deny myself of it in the past, I knew that Zim meant the world to me.

He always had.


	10. A Telling

**Zim's P.O.V**

Irkens are not supposed to show any sort of emotion or pain. If we do, we are instantly considered as defective. Dib had been right after all, in saying that I was defective. It must be true because I still felt so miserable. I shouldn't be feeling this miserable. I don't know why I was. Usually when Dib had insulted me in the past, I would brush it off. But for some reason this had stuck with me. Eating away at my squeedily-spooch. I couldn't get rid of it.

I sat up in my sleeping quarters, disconnecting my PAK from its various chargers. Everytime I shut down for the night cycle, I would have to revitalize my PAK, restoring its nutrients and oxygen supply for the next few days. My atmospheric processor enabled me to breathe earth's air, as well as allowed me to speak the same language as the hyoomans, however I needed to filter the oxygen supply my PAK provided me with every couple of nights. It's an annoying process, but without doing so my body shell would perish.

I reached up and felt my head. It was still sore. Usually Irkens heal fast, however serious injuries take a few days at most. The rock had cut into me pretty deep. My antennae perked slightly as my vision came across the papers still sprawled across my work station from two days ago. I knew this stupid project was going to be due very soon. Tomorrow. I would somehow have to find a way to work on it with the Dib, despite what had happened between us. I didn't exactly want to spend the rest of the year in the underground classroom and I'm sure he didn't either. Nor did I want the hyoomans questioning me if I failed.

Groaning a little, I pushed myself out of my bed and trudged over to the desk, picking up the papers and shoving them into the storage compartment in my PAK. I didn't need a regular skool bag like most of the other stink-childs. Over the years however, I had been constantly questioned about my PAK and why I always wore it. Even in gym classes. They found it odd that I couldn't swim, let alone take off my PAK. The fact I couldn't go anywhere near the water didn't help. They would tease me and throw water at me. I had a near miss one time where I almost fell into the gym pool after some foolish human pushed me aside, but at the last second I had caught myself with a PAK leg. I hadn't bathed in paste that day. I didn't know how I was supposed to explain to the teachers that my PAK was my life support and was connected to my spine. I was afraid if I did, they would try to remove it from my body. After ten minutes without it, I would die.

The fact I couldn't do as many things as the humans didn't help my reputation. I was bullied quite a lot. I hated it. I hated them all, they were horrible. Stupid stink-beasts. I was bullied for the colour of my skin, which was considered normal where I came from. I was bullied for my antics and outbursts. Sometimes I was even bullied because of the uniform I wore. Not only Dib, but a few other humans had asked me why I had no nose, or ears. I had them, the humans just didn't know it. My nose is in the centre of my face, but is invisible. We Irkens don't need an outward appendage like the humans. My ears were my antennae. I picked up a variety of things through them, such as taste, some smells and even faint radio waves. Irken senses are far better than humans. From observing them I had concluded that their eyesight was weak, as was their sense of smell and hearing. They could not see in the dark. They had faulty vision, like Dib, who wore those ocular enhancers almost every day. When I had removed them from his face in the past, he was like a blinded monkey, frantically crashing into things while trying to get them back. I snorted at the memory.

Wearing a wig over my antennae somewhat restricted my ability to hear or sense things correctly. Perhaps this was why I yelled so much when I spoke. But I had no choice. Once or twice I had let them up from under my head-covery, but would have to instantly hide them again because the Dib would come into the classroom, or come out of nowhere. It was such a relief to not have to hide down here in the base. I hated wearing the contacts as they irritated and hurt my eyes, but again I had no choice. My eyes were large and very different from the humans. I had claimed I had a case of what the humans called 'pink eye' once in the past when Dib had knocked one of my contacts out during a sadistic sport called 'bludgeon ball,' and they had fallen for it. I had been lucky there, but there were some smart humans in the skool that would know I was lying. If not for my antennae, my eyes were a dead giveaway that I was not a part of their stupid race.

Casting aside my thoughts, I went to tidy myself up in the bathroom of my base. We actually called it a cleansing station, but I had become more accustomed to the term bathroom. I disconnected my PAK, which hovered beside me while I stripped out of my night clothes, before it reconnected itself as I stepped into the shower. After drying down by the heat blaster, I lathered myself up in a protective layer of paste, before pulling on my uniform for the day. I stepped out of the bathroom and back out into the base, before going over to a mirror in my sleeping quarters and examining how I looked. I was busy inspecting my teeth when I felt a slight nudge to my head. I turned to find Minimoose hovering beside me with a fork in its mouth. It squeaked at me.

"Yes, yes, I'll be up soon," I told it.

It squeaked at me again, before doing a roll in midair and floating away. I watched it for a moment or so pondering on how exactly I managed to create that thing, before turning back to the mirror. I picked up my head covery from the shelf beside me and fit it over my antennae before groaning a little at the thought of putting my contacts in. It had to be done no matter how much I hated it. I picked my contact containers up, opening them and pulling out my contacts. Before I put them over my eyes, I put a few drops of clear liquid over them. A few months ago I had discovered what the humans called 'eye drops' after watching television one night. I had learned that they were used to soothe irritable eyes. After obtaining them, and using them on my contacts, I had found that it was much easier to wear them and my eyes weren't as sore. I fit in each contact before heading up to the house floor. The smell of waffles and bacon reached my senses, but instead of feeling hungry I felt my squeedily-spooch lurch.

GIR and Minimoose stared at me as I stepped out of the toilet for a moment or so, before a huge smile broke out over GIR's face and the moose just did two rolls in the air.

"MASTAH! Hiiiiii!" my SIR unit squealed. "Did joo sleep wif deh piggys?"

I nodded, holding my head after feeling a throb. I assumed he meant last night.

"Daww, mastah, is you okay?"

"I'm fine GIR. Just a headache."

He nodded, and offered a plate of freshly cooked waffles to me. "Would you like some BANANAS?"

"Waffles, GIR."

"WAFFLES!"

I shook my head. "Not this morning. Zim isn't feeling too well. Maybe later."

His antenna drooped. "Aw, okay. I put them in deh ovan for yew for laytah!"

I went to tell him not to, but just let it go, not particularly in the mood. Instead I turned and headed for the door to make my way to skool. GIR ran up from behind me and clamped onto my leg as I walked.

"GET OFF ME GIR!" I yelled.

"Have a good day at dah skool! And don't you no let Dib-shit hurt joo!"

I smiled a little. "Thank you GIR. I'll be home later."

I petted my robot on the head a little, and he jumped off, pulling out a tube of acne-blast and sucking on it as he went back into the kitchen. I just shook my head a little and began walking to hi-skool slowly, feeling a looming feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I really didn't want to go in today. I wouldn't have gone, but I had to because of the project. That was really the only reason. I was somewhat anxious of what the Dib was going to say to me today. I knew I wouldn't be able to ignore him. But then again, why was I so worried? I had known him for five years now. If anything, I should be used to seeing him. I guess I was anxious with this stupid anxiousy feeling because he had made me cry yesterday. He saw a weaker side to me. A side I had never hoped to show him. I had spent years hiding it away from him, distracting him with my mission and my superiority, but I felt like that had all gone to waste now.

I trudged along the sidewalk, ignoring the humans that stared at me as they passed. The strange creatures made all sorts of noises. Some of them sounded like pigs. I hated their stares, but all I could do was ignore them. As I passed by a bus stop, a small group of human females were there. About five I was guessing. One of them spotted me, and giggled, before whispering to the other females.

"Ew, look at his skin! It's so green!"

My antennae perked a little, before I frowned. I pressed my way on, trying to ignore them.

"What kind of guy wears pink? He must be gay. Like totally."

I stopped. Gay?

"His hair is soooo past it's used by date. What a loser."

I growled a little, and quickened my pace, getting out of that area as fast as I could. Why couldn't the humans just leave me alone? I knew I was different. I was an alien, a different species to them, of course I was different and of course they were going to stare at me, but this was getting old! The pitiful creatures mocked and jeered me for everything! From my boots to my hair, even my teeth!  
  
I wanted to cry out in frustration, but instead gritted my teeth and just held my pride as I pushed through more of the idiotic creatures to get to skool.

Irkens were taught to maintain their pride no matter what.

After what seemed like hours, I finally saw the skool looming ahead. I didn't see anybody about and assumed I was late. I started to run towards the building, pushing a few more humans out of the way. When I finally reached homeroom, I realized I was early. I hit myself on the head in frustration, taking my place at my desk. A few moments later, the teacher walked into the classroom, spotting me at the desk, before sitting down at his. I doodled with my finger on my desk, when I sensed a shadow over me. I looked up and had to jerk back a little in surprise at how close the teacher was to me. He tilted his head slightly, before shutting the door to the classroom and pulling out a chair and sitting down in front of me.

I felt my squeedily-spooch lurch again. What was going on? Was I in trouble?

"Zim... isn't it?" he asked me, looking to a piece of paper in his hands.

"Yes, I am Zim," I replied.

He nodded. "Good to see you always here on time. While I have you alone, I just wanted to ask you how you are finding hi-skool."

How I was finding it? I stared at him. "Well, Zim just walks from his home until he spots the building, then he-"

I was cut off abruptly when he raised a hand to stop me talking and laughed. "No no... I mean, how are you finding it here. At this skool. Are you happy?"

Oh.

"Not really. I would rather be elsewhere than surrounded by gullible stink creatures." I started to doodle with my finger on the surface of the desk.

"Stink creatures?" he asked me, and he shook his head a little. "Well... Zim, I've noticed you don't interact very much with the other students. You keep to yourself a lot. Is something bothering you?"

Well, obviously I wasn't going to interact with other students. They treated me like dirt. I hated them!

"No."

He drew his chair closer to my desk and lowered his head so that it was level with my line of vision.

"Zim, if you are being bullied, you do not have to be afraid to tell me. I can help you."

"Zim is always bullied," I replied. "You hyoomans are selfish pitiful monsters. Zim would much rather be alone."

He was quiet for a moment or so before he asked me THAT question. The same one I'd heard over and over from the other stupid inquisitive humans. I had no idea what it even meant.

"Why do you talk that way, Zim? You always refer to yourself in third-person."

"Eh?"

He just sighed. "You are a troubled child, Zim. Would you like me to book you in to see the counselor?"

"I am fine! I do not need to see this 'council-ellor' Zim is fine! Just leave me alone! I'm NORMAL."

He looked at something on the desk, before back at me. "Zim, you only have three fingers. On each hand."

I felt my squeedily-spooch lurch. "It's... a part of my skin condition!" I grinned.  
  
_**WHY WAS HE QUESTIONING ME?**_

He nodded. "Mmm. I don't see any ears on you either. Or a nose. Are they also a part of your skin condition?"

Curse this questioning, probing human! I put on my 'make the humans feel sorry for me' act.

"Yes..." I lowered my head, trying to sound miserable.

"I see..."

Thank Irk the bell rang at that moment. The door opened and students started to enter the room.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you Zim," The teacher told me. "I'm worried about you."

Oh great. I slammed my head into the desk. Now I had this stupid human to worry about. As if I wasn't bothered enough by them already.  
  
I regretted doing that when my head throbbed again.

* * *

  
For the entire of homeroom period, the stupid teacher wouldn't stop looking in my direction. I tried to adjust my position so that other students blocked my way, but even so I still saw him looking. It was very annoying. After what seemed like hours the bell finally rang, and I bolted out of there. I would rather be stuck in gym class than in there. It just so happened that my first class of the day was PE. I grabbed my sporting gear from my locker and made my way to the gym. This was the only class I didn't have with the Dib, so I wouldn't have to worry about him and his stupid weird attitude. As I walked into the gym, I looked around for my teacher and spotted him over with the other students of my class near the pool area. Great. Another torture session for Zim.

Some of the students looked at me as I approached. I arrived just in time to have my suspicions confirmed.

"..To better prepare yourselves for your wretched adult lives that await you! Now, get changed and into the water! Teams will be determined by how tall and how small you are!"

I swallowed. The students around me headed into the change rooms, but I remained where I was. The teacher approached me. "Get going Zim! You're going in too!"

"I uh... I'm not feeling very well today. Can I sit this one out?"

"That excuse is getting old! You haven't gone near the water since you joined this class!"

"Because Zim is allergic to it?"

"You'll live! Get going!"

"But, my head! I hurt myself," I pointed to my bandage.

"Keep your head out of the water then! You'll be in the shallow end anyway Zim. Waist high."

"But-I-"

"GO! Otherwise I'll recommend the underground classroom for you for the rest of the year!"

I felt sweat form on my forehead. I turned around slowly and made my way to the change rooms, pushing past the human males and entering a stall. I kicked off my boots and pulled off my gloves before I removed my uniform after disconnecting my PAK. It connected to my spine again as I pulled on my gym shorts. The gym shorts doubled as what the humans called 'toggs' or 'swimmers.' I had no idea what either of those terms meant, but I knew it was associated with the pool and these shorts were wearable in the water. I swallowed a little as I realised this was the very first time I would be exposed to the humans. I had an idea of what the humans looked like under their shirts, but I was very obviously different. I didn't have those strange features they had on their chests and stomachs.

I just hoped the skin condition excuse would still work. I bathed in paste everyday as it protected me from earth water, but today I was especially glad I had done so. I put my uniform away into my PAK, before sealing it shut and drawing in a breath as I exited the stall. Of course, I was the last one out and the change room was empty. I swallowed a little, and made my way out to the pool area. Just as I expected, everybody stopped and stared at me as I approached.

"Whoa... check it out!" I heard The Letter M drone. I groaned.

"He's so... green!"

They all continued to stare at me as I joined the group. Some of them even turned their backs to the teacher and walked around me.

"He has no belly button!"

"ENOUGH!" the teacher suddenly boomed. "YES, WE ALL KNOW HE'S WEIRD! NOW PAY ATTENTION!"

I sighed, but thankfully the students turned back around and seemed to forget about me after a few moments. The game we were going to play was called 'pool bludgeon.' That really didn't sound good. After the teacher finished talking, we were assigned into teams. I was in the smaller team, as I was obviously the shortest student there. I hated being so small.

The other students started to get into the pool. I was shaking by now.

"Hurry up Zim! We don't have all day!" one of the students called to me.

I held my breath and dipped a foot in, expecting to feel burning pain from the amount of water, but thankfully felt nothing. I slowly got into the water, letting it rise up to my waist. No burning so far. I wondered how long the paste would last as I wadded up to my team. They stared at me again.

"STOP LOOKING AT ZIM!" I shrieked.

Some of them laughed, but they turned away and started discussing tactics for the game we were about to play.

"Zim can go first!"

"Wha...?" I barely had time to ask as a ball was shoved into my hands and I heard a whistle blow. Before I knew what was happening, balls came flying out of nowhere towards me. One of them hit me in the head and I cried out, dropping the ball I was holding. I shrieked a little as I tried to make my way behind the other students, holding onto my head-covery.

"ZIM! What are you doing?" Zita called to me, as she threw a ball towards me. "You're supposed to help!"

"No that's okay!" I called back, before I was hit with another ball. I felt my contact dislodge and fall into the water, and instantly closed my eye. The other students stopped what they were doing and stared at the contact as it floated on the surface, before looking at me. I quickly leaned over and picked it up.

"Uh..."

Turning my back to them, I put it back in but shrieked as I felt it burn my eye, forcing me to take it out. "OW OW OW OW!"

"You okay Zim? What's up with your eye?"

"I'm fine! I AM NORMAL!" I grinned, before I was hit with another ball. **_"STOP DOING THAT!"_** I roared, realising the other team members were doing it to me on purpose as the game had stopped. I felt my head-covery shift and a cold sensation as one of my antennae poked into the air.

"Whoa! What's that on his head?"

Damn it! Curse these stupid creatures! I had to get out of there! I quickly turned and wadded back to the side of the pool, trying to climb out but I felt another student grab my arm and pull me back in.

"Where are you going? The game isn't over yet!"

"Yeah Zim, what's wrong with you! You can't just leave!"

NO! I had to get out of there before I was exposed! I jerked away from them, finally getting out of their grasp and making a beeline for the edge of the pool. The tried to stop me, but I growled.

"I'm going to... THROW UP! YES! NOW LET ME OUT!"

At that they backed away, and I was able to get out. I ran as fast as I could back to the change rooms, feeling the underside of my other contact starting to burn. I had no idea why it was starting to burn, but it was painful. I guessed there was something in the water that was causing it. Looking around briefly, I pulled off my head-covery and took out my contact, before reaching into my PAK and pulling out the eye drops, squirting a few drops into each eye. I squeezed them shut for a moment or so trying to relieve the pain, when I heard movement behind me.

I froze, as I heard footsteps approach me from behind, before I felt a warm hand tap me on the shoulder. Opening my eyes, I turned around, but realised only too late that I was exposed. I was about to scream out about pink eye when I realized who had tapped me on the shoulder.

Dib.

I stared at him. He stared back at me, obviously shocked from seeing my true nature for a change.

"Zim?" he asked a moment or so later. "What's going on?"

"None of your business, earth-filth!" I snapped, before sighing.

He frowned. "Zim, why are you wet? Are you okay? I know you burn in water," he replied, casting aside my insult.

I knew deep down how half-hearted I had sounded. I really felt no reason to snap at him or insult him. I'd just been doing it for so long it felt natural.

He sounded concerned...? Worried? I wondered why this was. Dib had been acting very differently after he had seen me crying.

"PE," I replied. "I had to get in and play because of the stupid teacher. They said Zim's excuse was old. Or something."

"Why are you out of your disguise?" he asked me.

"The water was burning my contacts," I replied.

He looked behind him, before taking me by the hand and leading me into a stall, shutting the door behind us. I was taken aback, but swallowed a little.

"I'd rather not be out there with you like that if somebody comes in." he explained softly, and I gave a slight nod.

"That's... different..." I replied. "Any other day you'd be trying to expose me."

He shook his head, before sighing. "I know... but... I don't really feel like it anymore."

I tilted my head and my antennae perked up. It caught his attention and he looked up to them for a few seconds before looking at me.

"I've been feeling really bad Zim. About yesterday. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I stared at him. I had no idea how to respond to that, so I just let him continue.

"For five years we've hated each other. I hated you because I always assumed you were just a horrible green monster with no feelings or remorse. You were always so hell bent on taking over earth and mocking me. I had no idea that perhaps maybe, I was hurting you too."

"How?" I asked. He had my full attention now.

"By telling you that I was going to relish in the day you were autopsied on. After I saw you hurt yesterday... and all the bullying I know you get... it just made me think. I really don't want to lose you to fame because I wouldn't gain anything from it. It's been a long time since you got here and we've been through so much, but after five years something has changed. I don't think I could get used to coming to skool and you never seeing you there again. Or going to your house and finding the media and police lines barricading it while the FBI are inside searching your home and disassembling your base. Or the thought of you... on a table about to be..." he looked away.

"Killed?" I asked.

He looked at me, and nodded. "I was so blinded by how much of a monster you were that I just never stopped to think what it would be like to be told everyday that you were going to be killed and have all your organs pulled out while you're alive."

I looked down the ground, frowning slightly, before looking back to him again.

"Of course it is hurtful. Zim did his best to ignore it. Irken's are raised to be strong. To not show fear or hurty... I mean hurt. But you were right about one thing. I am defective. I feel pain. I shouldn't but I do. You caused me it yesterday. A lot of it, and I cried."

Dib didn't answer me but I could tell he felt bad just by the expression on his face.

"It will always hurt me. It still is, but at least you are telling me how you feel. It makes me start to think maybe for a hyooman, you are not as bad as I thought."

"And it's the same for you Zim."

We stared at each other again. I felt my heart racing in my squeedily-spooch. It only did that when I was feeling something strange, and I was now.

"I've always wanted nothing more than your friendship, Zim," Dib continued. "But lately I just... feel something else. I have for a while."

"Huh?"

He walked over to me, and I looked up at him.

"I'm not sure how you'd react if I told you. But I can't hide it anymore. It's been eating away at me... for a long time now."

"What?"

He closed his eyes for a moment or so, before reaching up to my head. I jerked back a little, thinking he was going to hit me or something, but I felt something on my antennae. My eyes widened at the sensation and I let out a choked sound. The sensation got stronger and I realised he was running a finger along my antennae. I could feel my senses tingling. A wave of something unknown to my physiology coursed throughout me. My body was responding to it in a way I've never felt before. But it was almost like... bliss? Like that feeling I got whenever I sat and watched the earth's sun set, but this was much more powerful.

I felt my legs go lax, and I slid down a little until I was sitting on the bench in the stall. Dib paused for a moment, before I felt my other antennae start to be caressed in the same way. His movements were gentle, and for that I was thankful. I was about to fall asleep when he stopped.

"Zim..." he said softly, sitting beside me on the small bench.

"Why... did you...?" I asked, peering at him.

"I've always wanted to touch them... ever since I first learned you had them."

I just let in a small breath. "You did not hurt me."

He shook his head. "I don't think I ever could..."

"Why? Why do you not want to hurt me anymore...? Is it because Zim cried? Zim feels hurt?"

He shook his head. "No... it's because... I like you, Zim. I... care about you."

My eyes widened and I drew back a little. "You like me?"

He nodded. "I can't deny myself of it anymore. You mean the world to me, Zim. You were the only thing that kept me from giving into depression. If it weren't for you coming to earth, I think the loneliness of not having my mother around, a neglectful a family and also no friends would have drove me to suicide. But you changed all that."

"Mother?" I asked. "You have a mother?"

"...I used to. She died when I was ten."

"Oh..." my antennae dropped. "How?"

"Breast cancer."

I was feeling something different from the Dib as he said this. My antennae couldn't pick up on emotions, but at the same time I was feeling a wave of sadness emanating from the human. I had never known what it would be like to have a mother and a father. But I knew that most humans had them and that was what made them a family. Irkens were raised to have nobody.

I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Dib.

"I'm sorry..."

"No Zim... it's not your fault. You helped me move on... she always told me to believe in what I wanted to believe, and it didn't matter what it was as long as I was happy. It didn't matter what anybody else thought. She was like me... she taught me about the paranormal and aliens and ghosts... that's why I was so excited when you got here."

"Excited? I thought you hated me."

"I did yeah... but, at the same time I was excited. You gave me motivation."

"That's good, I guess."

"More than you think," Dib smiled at me. "I'm glad you came here."

"Even if I am here to conquer your planet?"

He sighed at that.

"But why? I don't want you to take away my home... my memories of my mother. It's not fair."

I frowned. "But... I can't dishonour my Tallest. I have to take over this planet. It's what I was sent here for. I can... spare you, I guess."

Dib stood up.

"Zim... you can't take over my planet! I grew up here! I have a home, a family! A neglectful one yeah, but they are still my family. How would you feel if a race took over Irk? If everything you had was destroyed?"

I had never thought of it like that. "But the Irken Empire is the best. Nothing can top it."

"You're from a race of egotistical selfish jerks, Zim. Nobody wants to be a slave! Your race isn't the best! You just think that!"

I glared. "At least my race is superior!"

"What, because you take over planets and force others from their homes?"

"..."

"What do you gain from it? Happiness?"

I sighed. "I don't gain happiness from it, Dib. But I am loyal to my leaders and my mission."

Dib shook his head a little, before sitting down beside me.

"Can't you just... not take over earth?"

"But then what is my worth as an Invader? Ever since my birth I have wanted nothing more than to be respected by my Tallests and prove my worthiness to the Irken Empire."

"But can't you understand why I've hated you? It's just not fair Zim. I don't want my home to be destroyed by your people."

"I don't want to see you destroyed Dib. I like this planet. But I must fulfill my purpose."

"But what if it didn't have to be this way? What if there was another purpose for you besides destroying my planet?"

"Like what?"

"You always have a choice Zim."

I stared at him at that. There was a long silence between us. My antennae perked again as I heard students enter the change room.

"I... should go. I'm glad you're okay, Zim."

"Dib..."

He looked at me, before turning and opening the lock of the stall.

"Dib... wait..." I asked softly.

He looked back at me. "I have to go Zim..."

And with that he turned and left, leaving me sitting there confused and bewildered on the bench. For the first time in my life, I felt lost.

But I also felt alone.


	11. An Inner Desire

**Dib's P.O.V**

Leaving the change room and Zim like that, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about is as I walked out of the gym. Especially from the way he had called out after me. He had sounded so confused. So lost. I wondered deep down if perhaps he was torn about what had just transpired between us. I knew he wanted to be friends as well, but that damn alien! He was so freaking stubborn. I knew that his mission was important to him, but he was so dedicated to his 'Tallest' and his Empire that it was basically the only thing he seemed to live for. I wondered if anything else mattered to him. He had seemed upset when I had told him about my late mother, though. Maybe that had filled him with some kind of remorse.

Zim being Zim, I would never have expected him to call out after me, but I had to take into consideration what had happened between us over the past two days as well. I believed that was a major contributor towards how we had been towards each other lately. And it had all started because I had helped Zim instead of just leaving him. When I thought about it, it was funny really. Five years of hatred and that one little situation changed everything. How I perceived the Irken.

I was still a little shocked that he had allowed me to touch his antennae. I don't know why I did it. For years I had wanted to feel them and I guess that seemed like the perfect moment. I had confessed to the alien that I liked him, but I didn't confess anything more than that. I was glad about that because I was still afraid of Zim's reaction and the chance he would reject me was still there. Even if it had taken me five whole years to stop hating the Irken and three months of contemplation, really this was the bare foundations of the building. I didn't want to destroy my chance before I even had it. And I had told him how I really felt about him now and that I wanted nothing more than his friendship. Knowing him he would probably need more time to take that knowledge in, because I still couldn't tell for sure how he was feeling about me. I knew he was sad. He had proved that to me after I'd seen him cuddling his pig on the couch, but if he found out about those cameras he'd probably try to kill me.

I was rather intrigued at how he had responded to the antennae rub though. The moment I had touched them, it had sent some kind of strange sensation through him. Perhaps they were sensitive. He had even nearly fallen asleep at one point. I smiled. It was quite cute. His antennae were delicate, but they had an unusual rubbery texture to them. I had kinda expected they would, but I had never known for sure. In the past I had examined bugs that possessed feelers, wondering what they were used for and researching them but because Zim was sentient and antennae were natural to his race, it clarified to me that perhaps he used his antennae differently from bugs. I had a feeling his antennae allowed him to hear as he didn't have ears. In the past I had also observed the various positions he held them at and learned what each position meant. If they were relaxed, at a 45 degree angle slightly above his head (the normal position he held them at) he was calm. If they were slinked further back than this, he was tense or anxious. If they were rigid and perked right up above his head he was scared or shocked, and if they were pinned flat forward, pointing directly over his face he was pissed. When I had hurt him yesterday, he had them slinked towards his back. I had never seen him position them that way, but I had known almost instantly what that position indicated.

Hurt. Pain.

I sighed.

Often I'd wondered what it must be like having antennae. Sometimes I had almost envied him for it because I knew his senses were far better than a humans. And the fact his eyes were so big, his vision must be incredible. He could see in the dark. One time there was a blackout in the neighbourhood, and Zim had been at my house annoying me with some kind of floating moose thing he had created (I swear he called it Minimoose) and as I was trying to remember where I had put my key chain light in the dark, he had already gone downstairs and come back up with the torch. I hadn't even told him where it was located, and since that moment, I knew he must have some kind of night vision. Like his antennae, his eyes were quite interesting. He had no pupils, so it was very difficult to tell what exactly he was looking at. The only real indication was the light source in his eyes. Another time I had been down in his base trying to infiltrate it, and one of the lights had blown itself. I had my night goggles with me, and when I put them on I saw him. He'd found me and chucked a huge fit at me, but then asked me how to change it because it was a normal 'earth glowy thing' as he'd described it and not a 'superior Irken light maker'. He'd seemed rather surprised when I explained it worked the same as an Irken light, but then I had been even more surprised when he had looked directly at me and his eyes were just two red circles. Ever since that moment, I had wondered how his eyes worked.

Zim was a very unique alien. Even more so unique because he was so similar to a human, despite his bug-like resemblance. At times I'd wondered how he was born or if he had real parents, besides those decoys. There was still so much about him I didn't know, and I knew that if we became friends, perhaps I'd be able to finally seek the answers to those questions.

I had been quite shocked seeing him today. Actually, I was thrilled. It had been the very first time I had seen Zim out of his uniform, let alone his body! Well, that was a lie. I'd seen him in his gym clothes, but he'd always covered any part of his skin up. I hadn't expected him to be in just gym shorts, and when Zita had told me he had run into the change rooms, I had been holding my breath. I got even more than I had bargained for to see him out of his disguise. After five years of wondering, now I knew what he looked like. He was very slender but that was natural for his race and he wasn't in bad heath. He had nothing on his chest. It was just smooth and green. No naval. Nothing but smooth flat green skin. He had no imperfections or flaws, like I had. But what had surprised me about him the most was his fingers. He had claws. There were no evident nails, but each of his three fingers hooked into a kind of talon. As did his feet. He only had two toes. When I had led him into the stall they had made slight tapping sounds as they hit the tiled floor. My hand also got a little scratch on it. His talons were quite sharp.

I almost fell into the pool because I was so wound up in my thoughts. At the last second I veered away and ended up tripping over a stray away volley ball.

"Ugh..."

Ignoring the laughter from the other students, I pushed my glasses back up and headed back to class. I'd left class today specifically to find Zim as I had been worried about him since last night. I was also going to confront him about the project, but seeing him half naked had kind of... intrigued me and made me forget about it completely. As I had told myself countless times before, I wasn't gay, but damn. Zim was a naturally attractive male alien. I didn't care how much of a xenophile that made me, because that thought was true and I knew it was, no matter how much my paranormal large brain tried to reason with me otherwise.

I nearly walked into the gym door thinking about that, and shook my head, trying to snap myself out of my little fantasy of Zim. Oh God how wrong that sounded when I truly thought about it. But at the same time, I just didn't care. If Zim was attractive and I liked to fantasize, let alone constantly obsess over him, than so be it. It wasn't doing any harm to anybody else, and it made me feel good. Everybody hated me anyway and called me a fag and queer, so if it appeared I was gay it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Perhaps deep down I was gay and I just didn't want to admit it. Or maybe I just had an extreme case of OCD when it came to the alien. One way or another, that alien was my sanity.

And one way or another, I knew I needed him.


	12. A Scare

**Dib's P.O.V**

The teacher yelled at me quite a few times during the rest of the lesson but I was so zoned out about seeing Zim's green Irken body that I hardly noticed. Usually I'd be paying attention as science was my favourite class, but today I couldn't care less. I had a new kind of science that interested me. I smiled a little to myself at the thought of Zim wanting to be friends and what it would be like. I hoped it would happen because truthfully I was sick of our screaming matches about who was the superior being. The feelings that had been rising inside since Zim tripped were just about overflowing. I was still zoned out that when the bell rang I jumped. The teacher just shook his head at me, and rushed off to his next class.

I packed away my books and notes, before leaving the classroom to head to English. As I was about to step into the classroom, Mr. Elliot stopped me, tapping me on the shoulder and asking me to step aside for a moment for a word. I followed him, wondering what this could possibly be about. He turned back to face me and gestured me to sit down on a bench we had arrived next to.

"Hi Dibothen," he spoke, and I cringed at hearing my full name. "Sorry for the interruption, I need to ask you a few questions and you seem to be the most suitable student to consult."

"What's going on?" I asked. I was curious now.

"Now, I know you are friends with that green child. Zim?"

"Zim? Zim isn't my-" I cut myself off for a moment or so. "What's this about?"

He put a finger to his mouth in contemplation as he looked at me. I realised then who this guy was. He was Gaz's old teacher back in elementary, but he was also Zim's homeroom teacher.

"I've noticed Zim keeps to himself a lot in homeroom. He distances himself from the other students and never participates in activities or even just chats among the students. I'm concerned he's being bullied. I've noticed you talk to him a lot, and was wondering if he's said anything to you?"

I swallowed a little. A teacher being concerned about anybody else I wouldn't have cared less, but Zim was a different story. The last thing Zim needed was a teacher asking questions about him.

"Well, he gets bullied quite a bit. But so do I."

"I see. Do you think this is why he distances himself?"

I shook my head. "He's... always been that way."

"Would his 'skin condition' have anything to do with it?"

I felt my books slide out of my lap onto the ground, creating a small commotion as students stopped to stare at me. I swallowed.

"Well, he's paranoid about it. He always has to put up with people asking about it."

"But, it's quite odd. Green skin, no ears OR nose, and only three fingers on each hand. And all of this is because of a 'skin condition?'"

Fuck.

"Uh..." I stuttered. "It's a very rare condition. So far Zim has been the only known case."

"I see... anyway, I need to go to class. Thank you for your time, Dib."

He stood up and left, leaving me to bite my lip. I picked up my books and headed into class. Now I had something else to worry about and it involved Zim's personal safety. There was no way in hell now I wanted Zim hauled off to the authorities, especially after all that had happened. I would have to tell him about this. After taking my seat, I looked at the door hoping to see a flash of green among the other students, but Zim didn't come. Soon Miss Sowourz arrived and slithered into her seat. I started to worry a little, but then just as she was about to shut the classroom door without moving an inch from her seat, the alien finally entered.

He was back in his Invader uniform and his hair seemed a little damp. His gaze crossed mine as he took his seat. Miss Sowourz stood and began the lesson.

While she had her back turned, I scribbled out a note to Zim, careful to hide it when she turned her head sideways.

_I need to talk to you. It's very important._

I threw the note towards him, and he looked at me, seeing it fall beside his desk out the corner of his eye. He leaned over and picked it up, unravelling it and looking at it. I looked back towards the teacher for a few seconds before turning to see him scribbling down a response. Shortly after, the note hit me in the head. I scowled a little at his perfect aim, and unravelled it after picking it up.

_Ok. Is Dib angry with? Bad feeling. Before._ _ **   
** _

I had to re-read his sentence a few times before I finally understood what he was asking. I was pretty sure he meant that he felt bad about before. My eyes widened a little at this, before I stuck my tongue out as I scribbled back my response.

_No, it's something else. Very important. Regards your safety/protection. We need to do project. Talk at recess._

I threw the note back at him. The teacher turned just as I did so, but thankfully Zim caught the note this time and quickly hid it. I picked up my pencil as if I was writing on my notebook.

The lesson droned on. Sowourz, as usual, talked about something totally irrelevant to the course and how rabid weasels had contributed to the rising amount of drowning around the state. I put my head into my hands, looking across to Zim a few times. One time I looked across, he actually had his hand slipped under his wig a little and I realised he was scratching his head. Or antennae. I smirked a little. When the bell finally rang, I gathered my things and slowly walked over to his desk. He was picking up his books and looked up at me.

"H-hey."

"Dib-sm-... Dib."

"Wanna... go outside? To the loser's area?"

His eye twitched a little, but he gave me a tiny smile. "Sure. Why not."

He pushed in his chair and joined me as we started to walk out of the classroom, but just as we were about to step out of the door, the Sowourz appeared in front of us.

"The assignment. On my desk. 3pm. If not, you both will be setting up decorations."

"Yes sir." Zim replied, while I just nodded. We hurried away from her before both of us froze over from her icy draft.

It was quiet as the two of us walked, avoiding students that threatened to knock us over. When we finally arrived outside, I had to jerk Zim backwards under the shelter as it had started to rain. Well, damn. Now where were we going to sit? The loser's area was the best as nobody came near us, but we couldn't go there now. Then I remembered the corridor where the boiler room was. It was usually deserted.

"Come on. I know somewhere secluded."

I took him by the hand again, careful not to startle him too much, and led him to the corridor. After a short walk, we arrived there and I sat down against a wall. He did the same, but kept a small distance between us as I predicted he would.

"What did you mean?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Silly forgetful hyooman," he smirked, shaking a hand at me. "Note. To Zim."

Oh.

"Mr. Elliot spoke to me today, Zim. He asked me if I knew anything about you being bullied, and then he was questioning your 'skin condition.'"

Zim's eyes widened.

"What?"

I nodded. "If he's started keeping an eye on you, he might find out about you not being human."

"He questioned me today." Zim told me. "During that homeroom class thing."

I bit my lip again. "This is bad Zim. We can't have a teacher asking about you."

"We?"

"Well... you I guess. But I'm going to help you... you know."

"Why?"

"Because..." I looked at him. "I told you I cared about you Zim. I meant it."

He stared back at me, but I could see a small change in his expression.

"I-I really do want to be friends." I added, somewhat hesitant. I had no idea what he would say to that. But it was an answer I had been longing to hear.

"So do I, Dib."

"You do?" I perked up a little.

He rolled his eyes. "I just told you, Dib! Isn't it obvious from my amazing answer? Zim has agreed! Relish in your victory!"

Ugh.

"Well... that's great."

He nodded. "So... what does this 'friends' mean?"

I almost choked on air.

"You don't know what it means?" I hadn't expected that.

He shook his head. "Does it hurt?"

I snorted. "No Zim. Being friends means having fun. If you have a friend, you have somebody you can talk to or rely on. If you have a close friend you have somebody that you can trust enough that you can tell them a secret and they would never tell it. A close friend is also somebody you can count on to cheer you up if you're down or sad, or talk to about problems."

Zim stared at me for a good while after I said this.

"And you want this between us?"

I nodded. "...Do you?"

"I'd much rather be able to rely on you than have you constantly slandering me or threatening to pull my squeedily-spooch out."

I nodded slightly. "How... do you feel though? About before and... about me calling you a failure...?" I asked him carefully.

He went quiet. "It still hurts, Dib-friend. But... Zim is... feeling better. Kind of."

"I'm really sorry. I truly am."

He nodded. "You have no need to repeat these 'apollygies'". He shook his hand at me.

"Apologies."

"Yes, yes."

"Were... you okay with what I did before?"

"Hm?"

I looked up towards his head. He still didn't seem to get the message, so I slowly drew closer to him and reached up to pull his wig away. He cringed a little, but allowed me to do so. I watched as those fine black stalks rose from their flattened position on his head, and let out a sigh.

Zim eyed me carefully, and I raised a finger to graze one of the appendages. He let out a tiny grunt as my finger made contact with it.

"This..." I said quietly.

He jerked his head away from me slightly and his antennae perked right up. I recognized that position, but he was more shocked than afraid.

"Why do you like them, Dib?" he asked me.

"I don't know..." I replied honestly. "I guess it's because you're the alien."

"So are you."

My eyes widened slightly at the response, but he was totally right. I stared into those fake purple eyes.

"Take... out your contacts... I want to see the true you."

"But..."

"It's okay. Nobody will come."

He looked at me, but did as I asked. He reached up and pulled the lenses out, and those magenta eyes were revealed. I stared into them, almost getting lost for a moment or so.

He waved a hand in front of my face to snap me out of it.

"You are amazing, Zim."

He grinned. "I know!"

I rolled my eyes and hit him gently. "Well... I guess we should start this stupid project. Do you have anything to add to it? I know you were looking up sex and I was looking up love." I could feel my face start to burn thanks to my stupid feelings.

"Kinda," he replied, reaching into his pod. "Here."

He handed me some notes, and I stared at them. Half of them were in Irken.

"Zim, I can't read this."

"Oh." He took them back from me. I was about to ask if he had any other notes, when there was the sound of footsteps approaching. Horrified, I stood up pulling Zim up with me, who was frantically trying to put his disguise back on. I tried to block his way as somebody came into view, but they had already spotted Zim behind me and dropped their books.

"I-I..." I stuttered. "He..."

The person came forward a little and the light hit their face.

Lock me in the underground classroom for the rest of the year and I'd be ok. Lock me with Miss Sowourz in a dungeon with no food for three weeks and still I'd be ok. I'd rather be trapped in the sewers than in the position I was right now.

Because it was the last person we needed to see at the moment. And he had seen Zim out of his disguise.

A teacher too damn nosy for his own good.

Mr. Elliot.


	13. An Unpredicted Fall Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far ^_^

**Zim's P.O.V.**

In all the five years I had been on Earth, I hadn't felt as nervous any more to let myself become careless around the humans, as I knew that most of them were stupid. I could walk out into my garden without my disguise and they wouldn't even bat an eyelid. I had felt relaxed enough around Dib to let him take off my head covery and remove my contacts because he already knew about me and I was somehow sure now, that after the things that had gone on between us, he wasn't going to try to expose me. I hadn't had enough time to hide myself when that nosy, pesky human had noticed us there. Dib was doing his best to hide me, and all I could do was hope to Irk the stupid teacher hadn't seen me.

"Dib?" I heard him say, as I struggled to get in my contacts.

"Mr Elliot! What are you doing... here?" I heard my new friend reply.

"I was asked to check the temperature in the boiler room. But more importantly, what are YOU doing down here? This area is out of bounds to students! And who is that behind you?"

Perhaps the foolish human hadn't seen me after all!

"Uh... Zim."

"Zim?" came his response and I hid behind Dib as he approached us. Just as he peered around Dib to look at me, I had managed to fix my head covery back into place. Dib also turned to look at me, and I could see a look of relief over his features.

"I... could have sworn you looked different. But it was too dark to tell for sure."

I put a hand to my racing heart. I could tell Dib felt the same way as well. A major flood of relief had washed over the two of us.

"You... didn't see Zim?"

"I did, and I thought I saw something on his head, but perhaps I was just imagining things."

"Heh... yeah, it's dark down here," Dib replied, laughing a little and putting a hand to his head.

"Anyway, you two better get out of here. I didn't expect to find you both here, but I have a feeling I know why you're both down here and not with the rest of the students."

"W-why?" Dib asked.

"You both get bullied, right? I understand why you'd rather be isolated."

"Uh... yeah." Dib looked at me. "Right Zim?"

I nodded. "Yes... !" I drew out. "We'd much rather be away from the other filthy dirt-childs."

The Elliot-human raised an eyebrow at me, before shaking it off. "Of you go boys. I'll see you later."

He turned around and left for the boiler room, leaving us standing there in slight shock. My heart was still racing inside of me.

"Okay... bad idea," Dib said. "I'm so sorry Zim... I-I didn't know he'd come... I shouldn't have asked you to..."

I stared at him.

"It's not your fault, Dib-friend." I should have felt angry. But I didn't, because I knew he was telling the truth. I was just lucky that human's were blind and couldn't see in the dark.

"I know but... I think he might have been lying. About checking the temperature."

"Hm? How?" I asked, wondering how he knew that or had concluded that.

"Look." He turned to look at something, and I followed him with my gaze. There was a digital gauge above us, with the temperature of the boiler room on it.

"Let's get out of here..."

Dib took me by the hand and we ran out of there. He led me back through the hallways towards the cafeteria. But I pulled him back a little as he went to enter it.

"No, Zim doesn't want to go in there," I told him. "I... liked the quiety-ness."

He looked at me. "But... we can't go to the losers area. It's raining." He looked towards a window beside us, looking out over the front skool-yard. "I know! What if we go to the library!"

"Liberry?"

"Library. It's usually quiet and hardly any students go in there."

"Okay," I replied and he gestured for me to follow. After a short walk we arrived at the 'library.' A teacher behind the desk at the front stared at us as we entered. I avoided her gaze as she looked towards my superior form. These stupid humans and their staring.

Dib led me towards the back of the library to a group of tables there. It was secluded with the bookshelves blocking our view from the teacher up the front. The human sat down and I sat down across from him.

"Okay... so how should we start this?"

I shrugged.

"Well... she wants it by three. We have to do it Zim. I don't want to be stuck in the underground classroom for the rest of the year and I'm sure you don't want to be either."

I sighed. Of course I didn't! Having the Elliot-human suspicious of me was bad enough. I reached into my PAK and pulled out my notes, setting them on the table. Dib looked towards them.

"Do you have them in English?" he asked me. "I didn't get a chance to ask before.

I shook my head. "No. I do most of my homework in Irken. The computer usually does the homework for me. It is neat."

"That's unfair Zim! So while we have to slave away, your computer does everything for you?"

I raised the ridge of my eye at him. "I work, Dib-human. On plans. I have no time for this homework you hyoomans are required to do."

"But then, how do you pass so many things?"

"What?"

He sighed. "Never mind. Just... could you maybe translate the notes for me?"

"By the time I get back, recess will be over. Are you sure?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the base to translate the notes."

Dib burst out laughing. "Zim, why don't you just translate them here! You know English!"

"Oh." I had gone to stand up, so I sat down again. Dib reached into his school book and pulled out some sheets of paper. "Here."

He pushed them towards me, and I looked at them. There were all kinds of funny diagrams and writings.

"I figured we could just paste all this info onto some cardboard. Make it like a poster. And you can write the stuff you found in English and paste it on as well. Assignment done and no underground classroom," he spoke as he leaned into his book bag and pulled out a rolled up coloured sheet of cardboard. He unfolded it and set it out on the table, also pulling out some paste. "I brought my pencil case, so here."

He tossed me a pair of scissors. I grinned.

"Cut-y things!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just do it Zim!"

I waved a hand at him. "Yes, yes, Dib. Do not worry that big head of yours."

He growled at me, before setting to work. I did the same, rewriting my notes into English. I felt a little sick as I recalled two nights ago, sitting at my computer and reading up on this 'sex'. My squeedily-spooch heaved inside of me and I gagged a little. Dib looked up at that.

"You okay?"

I nodded, and continued writing the notes. After I was done, I cut up my portion and we put everything together before sticking the notes onto the cardboard with the paste. Dib packed everything away and looked at his watch.

"Still got a few minutes." He spoke, looking towards what looked like two comfy human sacks. In the past I had learned the humans labeled them as 'bean bags.' I had no idea why such a sack would possess a name. They were filled with these strange little white balls, not beans. Stupid humans and their mis-judgement.

"Does Dib-friend wish to sit on the sacks?" I asked.

"Sure, if you like."

I nodded. The two of us stood up and went over to the sacks, sitting down in them. They were so comfy! I wondered why I didn't have one of these things in the base. I would have to get one. The Tallest would be awed if they knew about these things! It was almost as good as sinking into a blob of vlexargh goo!

There was a few moments of silence between us before the Dib looked at me.

"It was really unusual seeing you in gym shorts for a change."

I shuddered. "I would never do such a thing again. Zim was made to get into the pool."

"Are you sure you didn't burn? You were in a pool after all."

I shook my head. "I was wearing paste."

"You must've had a lot on."

"I bathe in it every day."

He nodded, before staring down at the ground. I wondered what he was thinking. It was hard to tell.

"Zim?" I looked at him.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"Eh?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Like, do you ever get homesick for Irk?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes. Earth is nice though. It'll be a shame to destroy it."

Dib let out a frustrated noise. "Can you just... stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Everything! I'm happy that we're finally actually getting along instead of ripping at each others throats, but when you come back with things like that, it's just annoying to hear. I don't want you to destroy my planet!"

"I am sorry, DIB, but I am on a mission. I do not plan to abandon it anytime soon. You will just have to accept it."

"I'm not going to accept it. I don't WANT to accept it."

"Well you're going to HAVE to."

"I don't HAVE to anything, Zim! You are not. Destroying. My. Home."

I leaned back a little as he sneered this towards me. He sighed, and looked down at the ground again.

"I'm afraid this is what will make us just go back to being enemies again, and I don't want that. Not after we've finally put our differences aside after five years."

"Then let's not worry about it for now."

"It's easy for you to say, Zim. You don't have that lingering feeling of knowing everything's going to be taken away from you."

I shook my head. "I won't destroy your home, or anything. You will be safe and I can make sure of that."

He looked at me. "But you're going to enslave the rest of the world. It's not just my home I consider special. It's everything. Well, maybe not skool, but stuff I grew up around. Hurt Park is kinda special to me. My mother used to take me for walks there. I can't imagine waking up to see nothing but a barren wasteland."

"But Earth won't be a waste land. It will be modified to the Empire's liking."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the Tallest could make a parking structure planet out of it, or another snacking planet. Or perhaps a zoo."

"Zoo? What kind of zoo?"

"A hyooman zoo. Irkens would pay good monies for that. Perhaps other races would too... what's wrong?" I asked, when I noticed Dib was giving me a disgusted look.

"You would put humans on show in a zoo for your people's sick pleasure? What the fuck is wrong with you? We're not animals! You ass!"

I frowned. "What's wrong with that? You don't have to be a part of it. I already said I'd keep you safe."

"You just don't get it... you're just a stupid alien with no idea, Zim. No clue. About morals, or dignity. A self centered jerk. All you think about is pleasing those 'Tallest' of yours. They only think with their stomachs and not with their heads."

"Do not mock my leaders, hyooman!" I spat.

"Leaders?" Dib laughed. "Those two idiots can't even remember the name of their own armada."

I sneered. "Watch what you say!"

He looked at me. "Your problem is that you're too loyal Zim. It's a hopeless cause. You try to please them, but they only sneer and insult you behind your back. I've seen it!"

"LIES!" I spat.

"No Zim! I saw those transmissions. They only joke about you. You're nothing to them!"

"SCREW YOU!" I roared. "IDIOTIC HYOOMAN! You know what, I take back what I said! You can suffer along with the rest of your foolish race!"

"You won't take over the Earth. If you weren't so blind, you'd realise what I'm telling you is true."

"You're just jelly!"

"I'm not jealous of anything! I thought you were different Zim. I told you that you always had a choice! Maybe being your friend was just a stupid move on my half. I should have never helped you. You'll never change!"

"I don't want to be 'friends' with you anyway!" I sneered, though deep down I shattered yet again.

"Fine. I'm better off without you."

"Irkens need **NO ONE!**" I had nothing more to say to him. I stood up, and stormed out, leaving him there.

Once out of the library, I ran into the toilets, going into a stall and slamming shut the door behind me. I let out a frustrated growl before curling up on the filthy toilet. That hyooman! He made me so MAD! He had no idea how hard it was for me! Ten years after I was born I was ready to be an engineer. Seventy five years I worked hard to get up to an Invader rank. They didn't want me in O.I.D 1, but I showed them how good I was! I fought my way to get here. I have dedicated my entire life and worth to my Empire. Being an Invader is every Irkens dream! I know the Dib had a dream of being a 'paranormal investigator' or so he called it, so why couldn't he understand!

I had to destroy this pathetic planet, no matter how attached I'd become to it. Earth was nice. Much nicer than Irk, but my mission was so much more important, as were my leaders. My worth. I needed to prove I was better to them. O.I.D 2 was my chance for that, and Dib wasn't going to ruin it with his whiny-ness! 

But the more I thought about him, the more it hurt. I felt my eyes leak a little, and hoped I wasn't going to cry again. Why did it hurt so much? We had just become 'friends' and now it was like we were back to stage one again. It was like nothing had ever changed between us in the first place. Maybe he was right and it was a mistake. We had a lot in common, but our races were what separated us. Our beliefs and goals was what made us different. I couldn't understand why this was making me cry though. Why should I care if what had happened between us wasn't supposed to last? I was an Irken, not a human. I didn't possess their stupid sappy emotions. Well, I wasn't supposed to, yet here I was crying once again.

Defect. Defective. That was the only reason I was crying. I was defective and because of that I felt those stupid hurty emotions.

In some way I did care for the human.

I jumped as the bell sounded suddenly. Wiping away my tears, I trudged back to class, not looking forward to it as I'd have to face the Dib. And as I had predicted, my day only got worse.

We didn't even look at each other. When I looked in his direction, he was looking away. I didn't know if he ever looked towards me at all, but I did the same. Before lunch, our math teacher had given us a task where we had to pair with somebody else to answer some questions. When I looked over at Dib, he had already partnered up with somebody else. I was left on my own, until I was paired with Zita by the teacher.

I sighed.

Boy was this female annoying. She spoke to me as if I was stupid, half the time turning around and chatting to Susie behind her. I was left to do the questionnaire alone. I hadn't expected the teacher to actually make us stand up and read our answers to the class. When it was our turn, Zita pushed me up and I was forced to stand in front of the stupid staring humans while I read out the answers I had put. Some of them I had just guessed, confused and unsure of what to write.

The students laughed at me as I got most of them wrong. I could see Dib out the corner of my eye. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't showing any sort of emotion on his face. He looked at me boredly, but when I got the final answer right, the teacher clapped. I looked up, surprised.

"Congratulations. One answer finally right Zim! Looks like you were smart enough for the easiest question on there!"

Everybody burst out laughing at me. Zita. The teacher... the other students. Even Dib. I just threw the paper on the idiot's desk and sat down again. Annoyed and hurt.

Of course, when Dib got up, he got everything correct and was praised. He shot me a jeering look, but I just ignored it.

When lunch time came around, I left the skool building and retreated up to the roof again with my PAK legs. I didn't care what the Dib-shit did. It was boring up there, but while I was up there I was isolated, and that made me feel better. I worked on developing a new plan. I jumped when the bell rang again, indicating the final period of the stupid day.

I jumped down from the building and headed for class, spotting Dib in the corridor, talking to a few students. As I passed them to get to my locker, I could hear some of their conversation.

"...him? He's weird."

"Yeah, he's stupid too! Did you hear him today? He got ALL of the answers wrong, except for the last one, which was the easiest on the whole sheet!"

I paused for a moment. Clearly they were talking about me.

"He's not exactly smart. Just a stupid jerk. I hate him." came Dib's voice.

"Hang out with us Dib! It's cool you hate that freak!"

"Yeah Dib, you really hate him, right?"

I looked up at that. Dib made eye contact with me. We stared at each other.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I always have. He's not my friend. He's just a defective moron who will never change."

I felt my books slip out of my grasp and drop to the ground as that same pain I felt yesterday flooded into my squeedily-spooch. That caused them to turn around, and they spotted me. They laughed at me. Dib remained where he was. One of the students walked over to me, and I looked up at him. He hit me in the face, before squirting poop on me and walking into class with the other student. "Come on Dib!"

I looked at Dib again. He was still standing there watching me, but this time he didn't look angry, or bored. He looked confused. I think it was because my eyes had started to leak again.

He raised his hand, but by the time he had I was gone.

If he had said something after that, I didn't hear it.

Because I left him to talk to an empty space.


	14. An Unwelcome Reminder

**Dib's P.O.V**

Great Dib.

Just fucking great.

I had raised my hand to apologise after that stupid stunt I had just pulled, but once again I was too late. I had saw him starting to cry before he ran off.

I felt like the worse person in the world at that moment. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The fact I'd even spoken to those two dumbasses… what was the matter with me? It was selfish of me to do that. Rub the small popularity I had in Zim's face like that. It may have been the first time I was noticed but I'd blown it again. Sure I was still pissed from what had happened before. But again I'd been the monster. Zim didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve any of the crap I'd dealt him the past two days! The number of times I'd hurt him was starting to grow and that wasn't a good sign.

There was one thing I truly despised - becoming like my father. But it looked like it was already starting to happen. I had promised myself when I was twelve that I would never become him. I loved my dad, but it was hard to considering he had never been there for me for the majority of my life. Always off busy inventing new and radical cures. Only once had he taken Gaz and I to an amusement park. And that was when my mother was still alive.

I really hated how he had treated us. He always had some form of excuse not to spend time with us and when he did, it was usually only a one-off kinda thing. Like our family pizza night at Bloaty's. Once a year that happened. Just because he was the famous 'Professor Membrane'. If he was so hell-bent on a life of fame, why did he have me and my sister if he couldn't be bothered looking after us? I had raised Gaz myself. The two of us had to fend for ourselves when we were younger, because dad was rarely around. He made sure the shopping was done but that was about it. I had to learn to cook and clean. I had to be the responsible one. I had to get Gaz out of bed for skool in the mornings. Instead of a parent being the one to do it, like in any other normal family.

I hated him for that.

Zim had helped me to escape from that. From the 'life' I had at home. He gave me something else to focus on other than the fact I had a neglectful father and pessimistic sister who wished I didn't exist half the time.

And now, I had pushed him away again. The one that gave me that little ounce of hope and strength I needed not to fall into depression and set myself up for a one way trip to the afterlife.

The Irken really got to me whenever he spoke about how he was going to destroy Earth. I had probably let it get to me way more than I should have but it was hard not to get angry with him. Especially after he had told me that humans would make good zoo animals. That was just… wrong. How he could think that humans were only good for being locked up and on display? But then again, he had never said he would do it. He had said it was up to his 'Tallest's' what would happen. He had wanted to keep me safe.

Was it really worth it letting Zim win? He promised he wouldn't destroy my home and memories. Everybody here treated me like crap. I had no friends, besides Zim. But now, he was gone again because I'd pushed him away. But how could I let him win when it was my home that would be destroyed? I just couldn't imagine Earth being ruled by green, bug-eyed aliens. But nobody cared for me, so why should I care for them?

I sighed. I just couldn't decide. It was too big a decision for a seventeen year old. Hell, it was too big for anybody.

But I knew that I couldn't keep driving Zim away like this. He was my sanity and I needed him in my life. If he was gone, I'd have nobody. He was so damn important to me! He was basically the only thing I lived for. So why did I keep doing this? I had destroyed our friendship before it had even started!

"ARRGHH…" I let out a frustrated groan, and kicked at the lockers beside me. That's when I noticed Zim's books on the ground and his locker still wide open. I walked over to that area, bending down and picking up his books. I was about to pack them away into his locker, when something caught my eye. There was a picture pinned to Zim's locker door. I remembered that day clearly.

Zim had found my camera, and was taking pictures with it. He had pulled me into the picture, and GIR was behind us. We had made goofy faces. Zim had been in a good mood that day, and despite we'd been at each others throats not long after it was snapped, it was one of the best times I'd had with the alien.

In the photo we looked so, happy. So carefree. We looked like we were the best of friends, despite we had only been pulling those faces and manoeuvres for the camera. I must have stared at that picture for quite sometime, because the teacher yelled for me to get into class, snapping me out of my thoughts. I took Zim's books with me and closed his locker, figuring we would most likely have homework.

The lesson just dragged on. Society and Environment was the most boring class at the hi-skool. Our teacher for it, Mr. Hardsgrove, was old, lanky and boring. He could hardly stand straight half the time. Thankfully though, he wasn't the type to pick on students and was rather friendly compared to the other teachers. Even though it was boring, I preferred this class the most to my other classes. Apart from science, which was my top favourite.

Finally the day ended. As I had suspected, we received homework. Before I was about to step out of the door to head to Miss Sowourz lair and give in the assignment, an announcement came over the intercom.

'Attention all teenagers and mentally incapacitated flops! Tomorrow is… you guessed! Halloween! You are all expected to dress up as something scary! Or stupid! If you don't you'll go to the UC! Now go home and quit bothering us!'

I groaned. Great. Friggin great.

Pushing that bad news aside for the time being, I rushed to my teacher's lair (or dungeon, I still don't know) to put the assignment on her desk. I made it just in time, as she rose from the shadows. I shuddered.

"Dressing up, tomorrow, Dib?" She hissed. Yep. Definitely related to the Bitters. No doubt about that now.

"Uh… I guess."

She nodded. "Go. Go home."

I turned and bolted out of there. Man, she was spooky!

I grabbed some stuff from my locker and shoved it into my book bag, making my way out of the hi-skool. Gaz was waiting for me by the gates, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"So, it's Halloween tomorrow. What're you gonna dress as?" she asked as I approached. "A 'paranormal investigator' again?"

"I dunno… maybe not."

"Ghost?"

I shook my head.

"Alien?"

Alien. I'd never thought of going as an alien before.

"Werewolf?"

Werewolf. That sounded good too. So many ideas.

"I don't know. Maybe an alien. Werewolf sounds good too. I still have that costume from that skool play years back."

"I'm going as a Vampire Piggy Huntress," she told me, and I nodded. "They have these cool costumes at the mall. I'm gonna head over there. Dad's not home."

"He never is," I replied. "Don't be long."

"Yeah, sure," she replied, turning and heading in the direction of the mall. I watched her walk off. My little sister had grown into quite an attractive young woman. She didn't take any hot-stuff talk from any guys though, usually making them wish they were never born and sending them to a world of pain if they tried to hit on her. My sister was able to look after herself now and I was glad. She didn't party, or drink, like the other idiots at the skool. Instead she liked her video games, chatting online to other gamers, or just drawing. Gaz had no friends, like me. But she liked being alone.

After she had gone, I headed for home. But then stopped as Zim crossed my mind. I wondered if he was aright. Eventually my concern got the better of me and I made my way to the cul-de-sac where he lived. I hesitantly walked up to the front door, thankful that the gnomes didn't start to fire lasers at me. Even if I didn't exactly feel ready to see him, I had to give him his homework. Quivering slightly, I reached up to press the doorbell, when I noticed the door was open. Curious, I pushed it open a little. I was afraid of how he'd react to me coming into his home, but I was more concerned about his emotional state than what might possibly happen. I peered around the door as it opened.

"Z-Zim…?"

Pushing the door open a little more, I dropped the books I had been holding.

The sight that greeted me?

I would never ever have expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UC stands for Underground Classroom.


	15. A Devastating Blow

**Zim's P.O.V**

I ran. I ran from that stupid hi-skool. Away from those stupid humans. Away from that stupid big-headed... ugh... MONSTER. I didn't care another class was on. I just wanted to get away from there.

I knew he would never change. He'd been the same way for five years towards me. I was gullible for listening to him. Lies. I was a defect, after all. A true Invader wouldn't have been as much pain as I was in. If the Dib's mission was to lie to me and use that as some kind of trick to lure me in and hurt me, it was working. He'd already pushed me over and screamed in my face how much of a useless failure I was, and now this. What was next? I wouldn't be surprised if he knocked me out while I was in this stupid emotional state and take me to the authorities. I would have to keep my guard up from now on.

Pushing humans out of the way, I ran through Hurt Park. The stupid name seemed so fitting now. Everytime I'd ran through here in the past, I'd been hurt in some way and now here I was running through it again. I pushed more humans out of the way, not caring if some cried out. A stupid old couple holding hands forced me to stop with their slow-y movements.

"GET OUT OF THE PATH OF ZIM!" I roared.

The old human male turned to look at me. "Well I never..."

I pushed past them angrily, only to find more humans blocking my path. There seemed to be some stupid event type thingy going on, or human gathering. Usually these things were held in other parks, but of course, everything was against me today. I struggled to push my way past their disgusting slimy forms, nearly getting trapped between two dancing human females. They grunted as I squeezed past them.

"HEY! Watch it punk!" one spat at me.

I just spat out my tongue at them and ran. I was in no mood to deal with them, but when I turned back, I noticed that they were chasing me, hands outstretched like rabid monkeys. I laughed at their pitiful attempts at running, before leaping out of the crowd over a dirt-childs head. Such a weak species. The mother of the dirt-child roared at me but I ignored it. I ran a short distance, before stopping and turning around. To my disbelief, the females, the mother AND the old couple were all chasing me. I had no time to wonder about this, turning to run once again. I finally made it out of the park, heaving. I looked back again when I was suddenly hit in the face with a stick thing the old man was holding.

It knocked me to the ground and I felt pain in my jaw.

"OK punk, you have this coming!" one of the females leaned over and droned into my face. I tilted my head in disgust trying to avoid her slimy drool. She stank like dirty feets.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BLOODS!" I yelled, hoping none of that drool went into my mouth.

She balled her fist and hit me in the face, making my head snap to the side and I cried out. I turned to glare up at her and she backed away in shock. She'd knocked out my contact. This was my chance. I flexed all four of my PAK legs. The old man dropped the stick thing.

"Go away..." I hissed dangerously. I had had enough abuse from these pathetic creatures.

They turned and high-tailed out of there. Pathetic weak creatures. At least my eyes had stopped leaking for the time being. I picked up my contact and fixed it back in place, before using my PAK legs to leap my way home. Once I arrived there, I retracted my PAK legs and went inside, sprawling myself out across the couch. I didn't even bother to shut the door. I didn't know where GIR was, but Minimoose floated in and bumped into my head a few times.

"Squeak!"

I lazily looked up at the tiny moose. "Go way... lemme lone..."

"Squeak!" it squeaked again, rolling in midair before settling itself on my head. I groaned, tempted to pick the moose up and chuck it across the room. However it sat there for a few moments before floating up and rolling again, before flying out of the room. I sighed, sinking my head into the couch.

I could feel my eyes start to leak again. I was getting sick to death of this pitiful planet and the humans on it. I was sick of the Dib-shit and how he'd treated me over the past five years, mocking me, slandering me, hurting me and threatening to kill me. And now he was trying to trick me into being his 'friend'. I wasn't sure why I'd believed him so easily, after what he had done to me today. Dib-shit wasn't popular, yet he'd rubbed it right into my face about how stupid I was that I couldn't answer their stupid meaningless math questions. I couldn't tell anymore if his actions of hiding me from that Elliot-human were genuine. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't and he was just building up a false-sense of security trap for me to fall into. Horrible pitiful stink creature.

I yanked off my wig and threw it aside, letting my antennae free, before peeling out my contacts and also tossing them aside. I just lay there, listening to dull hum the machinery around the house made. I hoped that GIR wouldn't come home from wherever he might have been anytime soon. I needed some time to myself.

It was a good while before I moved again. My legs were getting that strange tingly sensation I had heard the Dib-shit once refer to as 'pins and needles'. I sat up and kicked my legs out, trying to rid them of the horrible sensation. Eventually it passed and I sank back down. I couldn't help but wonder back to my conversation before with the human about 'friendship'. He'd told me it didn't hurt. If it didn't hurt, why was I feeling so much pain in my squeedily-spooch? I already knew it was because I was defective but was it right for me to let this bother me so much? Shouldn't I just have not cared at all? I was an Irken after all and we were raised to look out for only ourselves.

Why was I letting this get to me? I shouldn't be. I knew I shouldn't be. It was stupid.

Dib was just using me, that was it. Trying to trick me into being his friend. Perhaps this Elliot-human was in on whatever Dib-shit was planning as well. Foolish creatures. I was smarter than them. There was no way they were going to capture or hurt me! I was an Invader and I wasn't going to let my guard down like that again! If Dib-shit tried to talk to me, or apologise, I would just ignore him! He wasn't going to fool me again.

I angrily wiped at my eyes before crossing my arms. I knew I shouldn't have let this whole situation between us get to me, but I couldn't help it. The human obviously had had some kind of impact on my life during my time here on Earth. I couldn't deny myself of it, nor could I lie to myself and tell myself that I was just using that as some sort of pitiful excuse to hide how I truly felt. The human had grown on me. Like an Earth-leech. A Dib-leech. I cared about the stupid creature. I had valued the idea of a friendship between us. I would much rather talk with the Dib about what we enjoyed rather than have him tell me how much of a defective moron I was.

I didn't know if this 'friendship' thing would ever work between us now, however, considering how he'd been towards me over the past two days. First he made me fall over, then he called me failure, and now he'd rubbed his 'being noticed-edness' in my face as well. I scowled.

I was distracted out of my thoughts when the picture behind me started to beep, indicating a call from my dear leaders.

"Eh?" I yelped, jumping up from the couch and instantly trying to clean myself up a little. I straightened my antennae and wiped at my face again. I couldn't let the Tallest see me this way! I was just finishing straightening out my uniform when the picture flipped over to reveal a monitor as the transmission link between my base and The Massive was established. The familiar faces of Red and Purple appeared in front of me. Red was drinking soda.

I swallowed a little, and saluted my leaders.

"Greetings, My Tallest. Why do you call?" I asked. I was curious but also confused. The Tallest almost never contacted me out of their own will. The last time they called me was... hm. I couldn't even remember.

"Oh, hi Zim. For once, we're actually glad to see you," Red replied, taking the straw out of his mouth. A navigator took the soda from him as he addressed me and I guessed it was empty.

"Glad to see me? Yes, of course! Just my very presence must amaze you!"

Red seemed to scoff a little at me at that statement. I frowned, but put it aside. I wondered what was going on. Purple was giving me this weird grin.

"Uh. Right." The Tallest looked at each other, before Purple finally addressed me.

"So Zim, how's the 'mission' coming along? Have you 'conquered' the planet yet?" he asked, gesturing with his four fingers as he emphasized his sentences. I wondered why he felt the need to but I was intrigued.

"Well... I am developing plans. I still have much to learn about this pitiful planet before I ready it for the armada. Though, you will be pleased to hear that I have informed one of the gullible creatures of the many wondrous uses that Earth holds for our Empire."

"But, you haven't conquered it yet?"

"No. I am...eh... getting there." I grinned.

Red looked unimpressed. "You said that five years ago, Zim..."

I sighed. "I know... my apologies, My Tallest, but I do promise that this planet will be prepared for the upcoming badness within the next few months. I am sure I can... do a little cramming to ensure I know everything about this stupid rock before then, yes?"

"Don't bother Zim."

"And I can- what?" That took me off guard.

"You heard him! Don't bother!" Purple said.

I thought I heard the front door creak a little at that moment but was too busy paying attention to my leaders to notice. It must have been GIR. There was a slight thump.

"What... do you mean?" I asked, forgetting about that brief distraction. I frowned again. I'd never heard My Tallest address me in this type of manner before.

"What I said Zim, don't bother conquering the planet!"

"But... why not? That's my mission, isn't it? What I was sent here to do?" I was stunned.

To my surprise, Red and Purple shook their heads.

"Nah, Zim... you see, we never actually sent you to Earth to conquer it. We did tell you some years ago that we sent you there to observe the species, but that was never the real reason we sent you there in the first place."

I could feel my heart start to pound. "But then... why did you send me to Earth if I'm not here to conquer it?"

The fleet commander handed Red and Purple a box of doughnuts. Red took one out and starting eating it He flicked a hand at me.

"To get rid of you."

"Wh-what?" The pounding in my chest got worse. Was I really hearing this?

Red swallowed the doughnut and stared right at me.

"To. Get. RID. Of. You. Simple!"

"Rid of m-me..." I started to stutter. I could feel my knees start to go lax as my body started to quiver. "B-but... but why?"

"Because you're so... ANNOYING, Zim. We sent you out there on a 'mission' thinking there'd be no planet, and hoping you'd just drift forever in the vast of space, maybe even die, but being as annoying as you are, you somehow found that planet you're now on and started to annoy us again!"

"But... my mission... Earth... GIR..."

"There was never a mission, Zim! We lied to you to get rid of you, but for five whole years... FIVE YEARS ZIM, you've been bothering us with your pointless transmissions! The other Invaders completed their missions only a few mere _months _after they received them but you're still developing plans Zim! The only reason we kept listening to you was because it amused us. Especially when things were going wrong for you! HA!"

Purple laughed as he ate a doughnut. "Ha, yeah! Like that time his brains almost got sucked out by that parasite!"

Red started to laugh as well. "Oh, remember that time... he called us in a bear suit! A BEAR suit! Ha!"

I just stood there in total shock, as My Tallest laughed at me. My own leaders, were laughing at me. I felt so crushed. My mission... it was a lie... a joke. Five years I'd been here wasting my time on nothing. Trying to take over a planet that I was sent to that should never have existed. I was supposed to die out here.

"G-GIR..." I managed to choke out, feeling my eyes start to leak again as my jaw started to quiver.

"Oh, that thing. We gave it to you on purpose, Zim. You know... to make you believe the whole 'you're an invader on a secret mission' thing. We made it out of garbage! You two were fit for each other!"

"B-but my T-tallest... I-I-"

"You what, Zim?" Red cast me an unamused glare.

"My mission... I... I'm an Invader..."

"Oh Zim, you were never an Invader," Purple spoke up. "You screwed up Operation Impending Doom One for us, remember? Blew up your own people? Not only that, you were the cause of Horrible Painful Overload Day AND Horrible Painful Overload Day Two!"

Red nodded, pointing an accusing finger towards me.

"You also killed Tallest Miyuki with that... energy creature... THING... of yours... and then you plunged Devastis into darkness for nine whole years because you wanted a snack! What is WRONG with you? Oh I know," Red bit into another doughnut. "You're defective."

My jaw dropped slightly and I fell to my knees.

"So, get lost Zim. You're a disgrace to the Empire. You're no Invader. You're just a dangerous, defective flaw. An accident. Your PAK has about fourty trillion errors."

Red and Purple both watched me as my eyes started to leak rapidly. I couldn't stop myself.

"B-but... My Tallest... I'm sorry... I-I-I'm sorry... I really am... I promise, I can do better, I can!" I felt so pitiful. I was starting to beg. My life, my worth, my everything... it was crashing down around me. All I could hear was a loud rushing sound in my head. I felt like I was falling into a dark void. It was almost too much for my system to handle. My PAK started to beep but I could hardly hear it over the rushing sounds. I could hear my heart pounding in my head... my pulse was racing. I was going into shock.

"Forget it Zim. This is our last transmission to you. After this, we're blocking all means of communication. Don't try to contact us again. And don't bother coming back, you're not welcome. If you try to, we'll blow your voot up. We could just kill you but you'd probably fail at dying too so there is no point."

"A drone is sending out the last of your belongings. From that weird base of yours on IRK," Purple picked up another doughnut. "Should be there within the month. Be glad we are sending your stuff back."

"You're no longer a part of the Empire Zim. We're banishing you to Earth for the rest of your miserable life."

"Yeah..." Purple laughed. "Have fun there! Try not to get... diearghsectored!"

"Dissected, you idiot!" Red hissed, slapping Purple on the head. I hardly noticed.

"But... please... please just one more chance... I'm sorry... I-"

"Don't call us your 'Tallest' anymore, Zim. You're not a part of our Empire. Have a good life on that stupid planet! And who knows? Maybe if we do decide to take over it over day, we'll blow you up too!"

"Ha ha, yeah! You've always liked blowing our stuff up! Now you can see how it feels too!" Purple grinned at me again.

"My... please... please don't do this! Please!" I was crying and begging them now. My whole worth was slipping out of my grasp and there was nothing I could do about it. My only resort was to beg for forgiveness from my leaders. My last resort... my final pleas.

But it was a hopeless cause. I was filled with the worst sort of dread I have ever felt as the transmission started to fade.

"NO... NO PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"Bye Zim!"

"Have a good exile! See you in... hm... I don't know... never!" Purple grinned at me one final time, as did Red.

The faces of my... ex-leaders vanished. And that was the last I saw of them before the screen went black.

"No..." I whispered. "No... no this cannot be..." I stared up at the screen, as if in some hope this was all a big joke and the Tallest would come back in a minute. But they never did. My ex-leaders... Ex. The word just about tore my squeedily-spooch in two. I wasn't on a mission, I wasn't an Invader. I was nothing... nothing at all... a waste.

"C-computer... re-re-establ..."

There was a moment of silence, before my computers voice sounded.

"Reconnection to The Massive has failed. All communications lines are blocked. Access denied. I'm sorry, master."

I broke down on the floor. My eyes leaked worse than they had ever had before. I couldn't stop. I was destroyed. My PAK was trying to process the overload, but it was struggling. I was losing it. I couldn't handle it any more. First the Dib... and now my whole Empire hated me. My own race refused to accept me. If I wasn't an invader, what was I?

"Z-Zim?"

I hardly noticed the soft voice from the door frame. Through my blurred vision I made out a pair of black boots.

I couldn't move. I didn't care.

I just lay there and did the only thing I could do.

I cried.


	16. A Friend to Rely On

**Dib's P.O.V**

"Z-Zim?" I choked out.

I stepped over the dropped school books and went to his side. He sounded like he was choking. I couldn't blame him. I'd seen everything. I knew those Tallest of his hated him, but I'd never expected them to have disowned him from his own race.

Only just before I had yelled at him about his Tallest seeing him as a joke. Now I really regretted that. I was angry when I'd said it... but Zim didn't deserve any of this. I felt so horrible. I had just made things worse. That poor alien. I wanted to punch myself in the head.

"Zim..." I said softly, kneeling down beside him and placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Zim... I-I-"

There was silence. The only sound was the noise of Zim's sobs filling the room. Finally, there was slight movement and I heard him speak. His voice sounded raspy, full of grief and betrayal.

He sounded so... broken.

"A-are you here, to jeer Zim?"

"No... No I'm not..."

At that Zim pulled himself back slightly and looked up at me. "Why are you not happy, Dib-s-shit? You've won. I am no longer an Invader... you win..." tears streamed from his eyes. I'd never seen him look so depressed.

Not for the slightest moment did I want to scream victory in his face. I felt awful. There was no victory for me. The only victory I had was guilt. I had earned myself guilt.

I shook my head. "No Zim... I haven't won anything."

He looked a little confused. "I am exiled... my mission was-"

"Was a lie... I know. But I don't care about that..." I cut him off gently. "Zim, I'm not happy about this. What those two... bastards did to you, was low. Nobody deserves that."

Zim scoffed at me a little. "Only before, you told me they thought Zim was a joke... you were right. I do not understand why you are not happy about it, Dib-smell."

"What is there to be happy about Zim? If anything, I feel terrible. Even I hadn't expected such a horrible thing to happen."

"You've wanted this for five years... since I got here. You've wanted to win."

"Well, maybe I don't anymore!"

"Why not?"

"Because I CARE about you, Zim! I was worried about you, even after what happened today! That's why I'm here!"

"But you've won!"

I stood up. "Is that all you think matters? That I've won?" I threw my arms up. "Zim, it doesn't matter! I don't care if I won! There IS no victory for me. You're far more important to me right now!"

Zim sat himself up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"You hate me."

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

"But... today..."

"I was angry. I had reason to be... but... I still shouldn't have treated you that way."

"..."

I sighed, and sat down beside him. "Zim... I know things must be hard for you right now... but, as I said before, you always have a choice."

He looked at me. "I no longer have a choice. My life was my Empire."

"But that's GONE now, Zim! What other option do you have left?"

He looked to the ground, more tears filling his eyes. "Nothing, Dib. The only other option I have left is to self-destruct."

My eyes widened, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "**NO!** No, Zim! You're not going to kill yourself over this! You have so much going for you!"

"Like w-what?" his voice was raspy again. I felt my gut sink.

"You... you have so much potential. Who cares if you're not an Invader?"

"I do..."

"Well, I don't. You don't need them."

"What else is left for me, here? I am not wanted. I am not needed. Who needs me, Dib-shit?"

"...I need you."

The alien looked at me at that. I stared back at him.

"Please don't leave me..."

"You don't mean that... you'll just try to expose me... you always have tried to."

He turned away from me, crossing his arms.

"I don't care about that anymore."

"But you can have fame... monies... there is no reason for me to be here. I am no longer a part of the Irken Empire. You... can do with me as you wish, Dib-shit. Take me to the earth authorities. I don't care anymore..."

I took his arms and pulled them apart, before turning his head to face mine.

"I'd rather help my friend get through this than have fame."

He stared at me and I could tell he was having trouble figuring out my logic.

"Zim... I meant it when I said I cared about you," I told him softly. "I don't want fame over you. I want to help you get through this. I want to be there to comfort you... and make you realise you do have a purpose besides that stupid Empire. And if you self-destructed... I'd have nobody..."

"Do not insult my..." he trailed off, and just sighed. More tears streamed from his eyes. "Why would you care if I was gone, Dib?"

"Because," slowly I reached out, slightly shaking, and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "I need you, Zim."  
  
I could feel how badly he was quivering.

"Come here..."

He stared at me. I gestured my arms out to him. "Come on, come here."

He was reluctant. I leaned forward and pulled him down into my arms. He yelped a little. He was as stiff as a board against me.

"Don't touch me! Get your stinky hands away from- "

"SSHHHHH."

I reached up to his antennae and gently started to caress them, figuring it would calm him down. It did. Eventually he relaxed in my lap. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"W-what is this? What are you doing... ?" he asked me.

"Comforting you. It's called a hug."

"Are you going to hurt me with your 'hug?'."

I laughed. "No, it's supposed to make you feel better."

Zim went quiet for a moment or so, before drawing back and looking at me. Yet again I found it difficult to tell where exactly he was looking. His eyes glistened.

"Why are you 'hugging' Zim? Nobody has ever done this to Zim... comforted Zim... like you are."

"Well, I care about you. I _want_ to make you happy again."

"But, we are no longer in this 'friendship', Dib-shit."

I shook my head. "Only if you want it that way..."

"I-" he cut himself off, and paused for a moment or so. "This... 'friendship'... does it involve these hugs?"

I nodded, smiling a little.

"Do you want it again, Dib-stink?"

I nodded again. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here with you right now, telling you how much I care about you and not leaving you to self-destruct."

I thought I saw a small change in his demeanour when I said that. Almost like a glimmer of hope. I must have gotten through to him, because for the first time ever, he smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Zim sat in my lap again, resting his head against my chest. I felt a small wave of happiness flood through me at the move. I enjoyed it not because I liked him, but because perhaps he was finally opening up to me.

"You changed my life by coming here Zim. If anything, I'm glad that Earth just happen to be here despite the Tallest tried to get rid of you. If you weren't here, I think I'd most likely have given up."

"What do you mean?" I heard him ask.

I ran my fingers along his antennae again. I felt him shudder a little.

"Well... I was jeered and picked on before you came here Zim. Nobody wanted to be my friend. I was just labelled as insane and weird by the other kids. My father couldn't care less about me, nor could Gaz. My belief in the paranormal was what kept me strong. My mother told me before she died to never give up on in what I believed in. I always believed in aliens, no matter how much people told me I was crazy. I had wished for something to happen. And it did, Zim. You came along and changed my life."

Zim was quiet beneath me.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me when mom was gone. I had to raise Gaz and look after her. I had to act like a parent because my dad was too busy for us. I had nothing, Zim. Only myself. And my beliefs. You were like...hmm... kinda like a light in the darkness."

Zim's right antenna twitched and I felt it hit me on the mouth. I swallowed a little, wondering what his reaction to that would be.

"Zim... saved you?"

"In a way, yes." I leaned over and looked at him. He turned his head slightly to look back at me.

"I have never been appreciated like that before, Dib-friend. It is a nice feeling. I have had nothing but hyoomans and Irkens laughing at me."

"Same here. Though I can't say Irkens because I only know you. Well, unless you count Tak."

Zim gagged. "That horrible female..."

I had no reason to argue there.

"Well Dib-friend, I have to say. You have made me feel much better. Not so... worthlessness."

"Worthless?"

"Yes, yes," he waved his hand at me, but I could see him smiling.

"You never were Zim. Not to me, anyway."

He continued to smile at me.

"For a hyooman, perhaps you are not so bad yourself, Dib-friend."

I smiled back at him, before reaching up to hold a hand to his cheek. He jerked his head slightly, but allowed me to do so.

He frowned at me for a moment, as if curious. His antennae went back a little further.

"Why do you do this?"

"Because I like you, Zim."

"Like? How so?"

I looked away, feeling my face go a little red.

"Well... I... just like you."

"I like you too, Dib-friend," he replied, and I felt my heart leap a little.

"R-really?"

"Well... yes, isn't that what friendship is? Liking each other?"

I nodded. "Yeah... but, what kind of like Zim?"

"There are different kinds of like?" he responded, raising an eyebrow at me. Typical Zim.

"Yeah... I guess..."

"What are they?"

I sighed. "Well... there is like like... as in you just... like somebody... and there is love like... which is when you like somebody a bit more than like."

"Eh... ?"

I sighed again. "Love and like are two different things. If you just like somebody, then you just like them... like a friend. You are friends with them. But if you like somebody a bit more... then you love them. You like them as more than a friend. You have feelings for them."

He was quiet for a few moments, and I started to smile thinking he understood.

"...Eh... ?"

I slapped my palm to my forehead. "Zim! I... ugh. There is only two kinds of like. One is like like! You are just friends with somebody. The other is love like, you like them MORE than a friend!"

More silence.

"Eh... ?"

I let out a frustrated groan, and before I could stop myself, I turned his head and planted my lips to his. I felt him lock up, as he went into shock. I think I went into shock myself. I pulled away from him, looking away.

"I... Zim..."

He reached up to his mouth, before looking up to me, his eyes wide.

"D-Dib?"

"I..."

He frowned at me, and I felt my heart sink a little as a strange look crossed his face. Why did I do something so stupid...

"What kind of like was that?"

I felt like slapping him. Instead I just softly replied to him.

"Love like."

"You love like Zim?"

I snorted for a moment or so at how that sounded. "Yeah... do you love like me?"

"I have... never experienced this 'love' before. Irkens cannot love. Tak was... a test. But... perhaps that's why..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why my squeedily-spooch hurts around you."

I smiled. Perhaps... I had a chance. But... despite that, I didn't want to rush into anything with the alien. We'd only just become friends.

"Look Zim... I'm sorry about today... about what happened to you..."

"No need to apologuys, Dib-friend."

"Apologise."

"Yes, yes, I know!"

"Well... now you know how I feel about you, space-boy. I want... us to be friends... have fun... what do you think?"

Zim gave me strange look, before he nodded.

"Yes... I think I could get used to this 'friendshippy-ness'." He grinned at me.

I grinned back at him, and that was when I noticed something I'd nearly failed to realise.

Zim wasn't crying anymore.


	17. A Different Way to Live

**Zim's P.O.V**

A few hours had passed since that final transmission from my... ex-Tallest. I was still having a bit of trouble comprehending whether it had really happened or not. But one way or another I would never be returning home. I knew I made mistakes, but I had never expected the Tallest to banish me from my own people. It wasn't fair. I didn't care what they thought of me anymore now. My human friend was right about one thing - I didn't need them. Not only because he had drilled that into my head, but because I was starting to see my leaders in a new shiny light. Nothing mattered to them after all. They hadn't even cared if I had died or not. According to them I was supposed to die anyway, not land on this planet. I had been lucky that Earth had been there.

In a small way, I was happy that I'd been banished here. At least the planet was decent and not disgusting and slimy like planet Mork. I'd much rather spend the rest of my days on this watery rock than living among the stench of rottingness on a planet like that one. At least here one human cared about me to make sure I didn't self destruct myself. One human, out of all the brain-dead stink monsters on this pitiful planet, wanted to stay with me after that stupid transmission and make sure I didn't do anything stupid. That same one person said that he'd rather looking after me to fame and monies.

In someway that made my squeedily-spooch churn. But in a good way.

The Dib had never shown me any sort of emotions or compassion before. But something had changed him ever since that day I fell over and cut open my head. Maybe he actually had realised then that I did have these 'emotions' that he possessed inside of me. Or maybe he had realised when I had started to cry in front of him. I hadn't wanted to... and I couldn't believe I had let myself sink to that level, but I was glad it was in front of him and not some other human. Like that Elliot-teacher man... thing. He would no doubt have questioned me crying, and would probably have never let me see the end of it. He was already suspicious enough of me as it was. Dib had known me since I got here. I had met him the day after I'd set up my base. He'd been the only human in the class that had somehow seen right through my disguise. He'd even drawn a diagram of me up on the board. I was still working out how he'd known about my mission before I had even told him, or said anything. As that thought passed through my mind, I looked at him.

He was sitting on the couch staring at the television. GIR was home and was watching some show. Dib had sat beside him before and started watching it. I have no idea why, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

"...So, it was that guy after all..."

I looked up, thinking he was addressing me, but he was looking at the television. When the adverts came on, I realised that the show was that one he liked called 'Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery.'

I wasn't on the couch myself, but was sitting on the floor in front of it, a blanket around me. GIR had instantly picked up on my mood when he'd gotten home and got it for me. In some strange way, my SIR unit actually cared about me. I was glad for that. It did help reduce the amount of headaches I'd had when we first moved in here. GIR and I had grown rather close over the past three years and now I considered the robot almost like a little brother. That stupid moose was sitting on the armrest, squeaking occasionally.

I'd stopped crying a while ago, but there was still pain in my squeedily-spooch. It was going to take me a while to recover from this, but I was happy that the Dib-friend had promised to help me get over what had happened. If it weren't for him, I'd have nobody. Well, I' have GIR and that stupid moose, but they wouldn't have understood what I was feeling as well as the Dib.

I looked at the human again. He had a finger to his mouth as he contemplated on 'that guy after all'. After a moment or so he looked at me.

"Zim? You okay?"

I stared back at him for moment. I perked my antennae a little, and that caught his attention.

"Dib, I need to ask you something."

Dib had his full attention on me now. "What is it?" He looked at me expectantly as he waited for my response. I saw one of his feets twitch.

"How did you know about Zim before Zim even relayed his mission?"

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed.

"When Zim started, at that smelly skool. You knew, what I was. You knew what I was doing. How?"

Dib stared at me for a while longer, turning his head slightly as he remembered back. I wondered if his primitive human brains would remember back that far, but a slight nod of confirmation from him told me that he did.

"I heard you."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Now I was the one confused.

"I heard you, Zim. Over a transmission. Six months earlier. Heard something about an 'Operation Impending Doom Two' and that the 'universe would be ours for the taking,' or something like that. I heard your leaders assign Irkens to planets. But that was it, really. Then when you came into our classroom that day, I knew you were an alien cuz of your skin. And the fact you had no nose or ears. And three fingers."

Dib looked at me intently, gesturing with his fingers to emphasise his sentences. I swallowed a little before drawing in a small breath.

"You heard the Tallest assign me to a secret mission?"

Dib nodded. "For six months I wondered if and when an alien would show up. I was starting to give up, thinking it might be a hoax, but that very next day you came into the classroom. I knew then it wasn't a hoax."

"But... I do not understand, Dib-friend. How were you the only hyooman able to identify my superior form? Out of all those other brainless meat-childs?"

Dib shrugged. "Everyone is just stupid. They only see what is in front of them. I see past that."

"You knew instantly Zim was an alien?"

"Yeah, Zim. It's not that hard to figure out."

I frowned a little. "But... it's a flawless disguise!"

Dib snorted. "What, a wig and a pair of contacts? I have to give you credit though Zim, you've kept an entire city fooled for the past five years because of them."

I smirked. "Ha, you see? Zim's disguise is perfect!"

"Maybe so, but it's been the same for five years."

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

I wondered what he meant by that, but just shrugged it off. GIR changed the channel at that moment, but Dib no longer seemed interested in that show he was watching. Instead, he slid down onto the floor beside me. I stared at him.

"Hey Zim... I have a question for you."

I continued to look at him, and he took it that he had my attention. He reached up and pulled away the blanket from me, before knocking on my PAK with his fist. I cringed a little.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What is this thing? I've seen you wear it since you got here. Have you ever taken it off? Is it like some kind of weird alien backpack? And how come you even wear it in the gym? Wouldn't it get broken? And it's weird how it just sits on your back like that. Where are the handles?"

He said all this very fast.

I sat dumbfounded for a moment or so as I tried to process all that he asked. He stared at me eagerly, like the curious probing human he was.

"It's my PAK."

"PAK? What's a PAK?" he grinned.

"It's my life support. It keeps me alive."

I don't think Dib had been expecting that for an answer. He looked at me, shocked. His jaw slacked a little. If it weren't for the situation I was in, I would have laughed at him.

"Wait... keeps you ALIVE? Like... like a resuscitator? Why? Are you sick?"

I shook my head. "Every Irken has a PAK fitted when they are born, (when I mentioned born, he looked very intrigued) and then the Control Brains zap the Irken's to life. The PAK is like our brains. It stores our information and status in the Empire."

"So... that metal thing on your back is your brain?"

I shook my head. "My brain is in here," I pointed to my head. "Like yours... but my PAK is a live feed. It updates me on things. Kinda like a second brain, but a dominate one. It holds me in it. My PAK is me."

Dib raised an eyebrow at me. "You...?"

I nodded. "Without the PAK, Zim would not be Zim."

"So you're Zim cuz of your PAK?"

I nodded. "If Zim were to not have the PAK, he would get stupider. My body is like a shell."

Dib looked fascinated. He had that weird look he got on his face when he found out new information about something he loved. I'd seen him with that look when he got talking about something and wouldn't shut up about it.

"Can you take it off?"

I nodded. "Yes, but without it I would die after ten minutes."

"Die?" he looked shocked again.

I nodded. "Yeah. It is an important part of Zim."

"So... you're basically controlled by that PAK of yours? By... what? That 'Control Brain' thing?"

Zim nodded. "Yes, but as Zim is defective... I am different. A different Irken. I do not obey it the way other Irkens do. "

"What do you mean?"

"Zim acts how he feels is correct. Which is why I am the best, Dib-friend!" I grinned at him.

Dib just shook his head slightly. "Don't you worry about it though? I mean... that thing could easily get damaged, right?"

I shook my head, scoffing. "It is Irken technology, Dib. Far more superior to your hyooman technologies. It is linked to me by a genetic bond. My PAK would know where I am no matter where I go without it attached to my body shell."

"So what, it would find you?"

I nodded. "It is also useful. It contains stuff... handy to Zim."

"Like those long leg like things?"

I nodded. "Yes, Zim controls those."

Dib looked a bit envious. "You have extra limbs?"

"Yes, because I am superior like that."

Dib growled a little, but let it go. He knew I was right, as usual. Victory!

After a moment or so, he looked at me again. "How does it stay on your back?"

"Cables."

"Cables? I don't see any cables. Where are they?" he replied, looking at my back.

"Behind the PAK. They go into my spine."

"S-spine? Inside of you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked a bit disgusted. "Doesn't that hurt?"

I shook my head.

The human stared at my PAK before looking to me again. There was just silence between us, which was interrupted when GIR leapt from the couch squealing something about melted cheese, and ran for the front door. Minimoose squeaked at us and went after him. The door shut after them and we were left with silence. The TV had turned itself off, so it was just me and the human.

"So uh..."

I shifted a little, and Dib put an arm to the back of his head.

"You know, tomorrow is Halloween Zim. They want us to dress up. As something."

"Eh..? Halloween?"

He nodded. "I was thinking of going as a werewolf... or an alien. I don't want to... trust me, but they said we'd be sent to the underground classroom if we didn't."

"Zim has to... dress up?"

He nodded, before smirking. "Or, maybe not. Go as yourself."

I glared at him. "No way!"

"Aw, come on Zim! You know how stupid people are! Everybody will think it's a costume!"

"NO! Stupid hyooman! Have you the brain worms?"

Dib-friend just rolled his eyes. "Well... I need to head home Zim. Just be sure you go as something. I'm sure you don't want to go to the UC for the rest of the year. They have rats down there."

I shuddered. He was right, I didn't.

Dib stared at me again, as he stood up to leave. I stood up beside him, staring back. He did that a lot... stared at me. Before I could open my mouth to ask him to stop, he ran forward and pulled me into that 'hug' thing again. I tensed up, but relaxed a little. I could feel him holding me close... my body against his. For a moment I thought felt something weird, but Dib pulled away before I had a chance to wonder what it might be.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Zim."

He looked at me, before turning and opening up the front door. I watched him closely. He eyed me one last time as the door shut behind him and he was gone. I stood for a moment or so, before turning to head down to the base, hoping GIR and Minimoose would get back soon. They knew I shut down the house after dark... for safety reasons mainly. In the past I'd had a few earth-childs sneak past security and actually get into my home. I didn't want that to happen again.

As I descended to my labs, I pondered about this Halloween thing that would be taking place tomorrow. I'd never 'dressed up' before, but I knew it involved wearing some kind of strange outfit. I'd seen the other pig-smellies do it at skool. I wondered what I could possibly dress up as. Dib was probably right in that I could just go as my true self and nobody would notice, but still, I didn't want to take that risk. After all, Dib wasn't the only smart human on the planet... well, so I thought. Surely there had to be other humans out there that could tell I wasn't one of them, even if it was Halloween.

I shuddered. Pushing that thought aside for a moment, I sat down in front of my computer.

"Computer!"

"Whhhaaaaaattttttttttt." It droned at me, in its usual bored tone.

"Show me examples of these... Halloween dress up costume... things."

"Ugh. Fine."

A few moments later, multiple images flashed across the screen of different costumes. None of them intrigued yet alone interested me. I was about to turn off the screen when one costume caught my eye.

I grinned.

Tomorrow... would be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unfinished episodes are not considered or taken account for in this story. (Etc Mopiness of Doom, The Trial, 10 Minutes to DOOM)


	18. A New Persepective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild sexual content/swearing in this chapter. From here on, things will begin to spruce up as the ZADR aspect starts coming into play.

**Dib's P.O.V**

As I sat at my desk the next morning at skool, I wondered if Zim had actually listened to me or not last night. I had told him that today was Halloween and that everybody was supposed to dress up, or risk being sent to the UC for the rest of the year. As I had predicted, everybody was in costume. A lot of the kids (or should I say, teens) still enjoyed such a stupid day. How they could still enjoy it was beyond me. Most of the girls in my class and grade took the opportunity to dress up like sluts in those skimpy nurse outfits. It made me sick.

I had gone with my gut instinct this year. I reached up to my head and pulled down the fake antennae, feeling them spring back up. Yep, I'd gone as an alien. It was stupid... perhaps lame, but I'd done it anyway. A few students had laughed at my costume, but I'd felt better when I saw Zita dressed as some slutty looking female alien. At least I wasn't the only alien this year. She had this mini purple skirt on with a lycra purple top and pink sleeves with gloves. On her head were bouncy antennae like mine, but hers looked ridiculous. They were kind of jagged at the tips, with feathers sticking out of them. If she was after attention, she got it. Some of the guys were drooling at the sight of her.

I gagged and turned my MP3 player up louder so I wouldn't have to listen to them. I stared at my costume as I rested my head into my hand on the desk. I was wearing a green and black striped pull-over. I'd added a fake collar and sleeves, similar to that of what Zim wore. I had my usual black pants and boots on. Besides the fake antennae, I didn't go to much effort. I would have liked to go as a werewolf but I'd realised that my father had tossed away that costume a few years back. Still desperate for me to give up my 'paranormal delusions' and study real science. Screw that.

I was happy, and that was all that mattered to me. I was happier now that Zim and I were closer. Well... not exactly closer, but the friendship was definitely there now. I hoped we'd get closer though...

Torque entered that classroom at that moment with his bimbo. The blonde was dressed as a cheerleader, and he was dressed as a pro-athlete. As they walked past me, he grabbed one of the fake antennae on my head, and pulled it right back. He let go and it flicked and hit me in the head.

FUCK. It stang as it hit against my skin.

"Damn it, don't do that!" I spat at him.

"What's that Diblet? I didn't quite catch that."

He pulled at it again, causing it to flick into my eye this time.

"FUCK!" I shouted, standing up and holding my eye. "Leave me alone!"

I thought he was going to punch me again at that, but instead he just laughed and headed over to his friends towards the back of the classroom. A few of the other students laughed at me as I sat back down, holding onto my eye. I ignored them, putting in my MP3 again. It had been knocked out when I'd stood up. I clenched my fist and slammed it into my desk.

Damn I hated this skool. I hated everybody in it.

The best I could do was ignore them and wait for the pain to settle, which thankfully didn't take too long. I was able to open my eye again after a short while. I looked down to my MP3 to change the song I was listening to, when suddenly background noise around me stopped. I looked up for a moment wondering why, and pulling out my earphones, when I realised what had shut them up.

I joined their stares as they looked towards the student standing in the door way. My jaw dropped slightly and I felt my face grow a little hot. I knew nobody else would be having the same reaction as me. I was obviously the only apparent gay one.

Zim stepped into the classroom. My eyes travelled down his body.

He was in a... skin-tight... red pull over. It had no sleeves, so his pale green arms hung loose by his sides. He wasn't wearing his gloves. On the front was a small patch with an evil smiley face. He had his usual disguise on, but he'd pulled down some of the front of his hair so that it covered his forehead. I squirmed a little in my seat as my eyes came across two white devil horns sitting on top of his head. They gleamed a little as he proceeded into the classroom. I felt my face get a little hotter as he passed me to head to his seat. Like the red pullover, he had black skin-tight pants on. He wasn't wearing any shoes that I could see, but after a moment or so I realised that the shoes were a part of the pants. They were all-in-one. I eyed his hips. He had curves. Not enough to be feminine, but they were there for sure. His hips jutted slightly. My eyes travelled around to his backside, and I bit my lip. It looked so... damn perfect. Especially in those tight-pants. His ass was perfection. A red devil's tail trailed from the back of his pants and dragged along the ground limply behind him. As much as I wanted to deny myself of it, I felt flustered. Zim was making me flustered.

He was making me flustered because _HE LOOKED FUCKING HOT_.

He looked hotter than hot. He was stunning!... oh God.

I was thankful that my uniform covered up the front of my pants, because I could feel...

He was turning me on. Oh sweet mercury was he turning me on. I wanted to run across the room and knock him to the ground, smothering him and planting my mouth all over that smooth, flawless green skin. I wanted to feel that perfect body beneath me. I wanted him. I wanted him, badly. I wanted him like nothing I'd ever wanted before.

There was no way I could deny myself of it now. I was gay. I was friggin gay, but... I didn't care! Deep down I knew I just had to have been. I had never had any interest in girls, I'd never been into the stuff that the other guys were into... I'd kept to myself and my studies... and I'd only ever thought about Zim. The past five years he'd been the only thing that dominated my mind. So what if he was an alien? I didn't care how much of a xenophile I was, but Zim was the only thing I'd truly ever wanted! He'd been the one thing that had motivated me, inspired me... made me feel like I was worth something. Like I had something to fight for.

Zim had been the main reason I was still here today. That I hadn't given in and gone up to join my mother.

A devil. Out of all the costumes he could have chosen, he came as a devil. I just had to give him credit! It was so... fitting! Not only that, it made him sexy!

The chatter had started up once again in the classroom. Some of the students had laughed at his costume, but none of them seemed to care less about it. I guessed it was because this was the first time the alien had ever come in something that wasn't his uniform (well, he had come in his gym uniform, but that was the only thing). For me it was another story. I was having a very hard time trying not to look across the classroom and stare. I could see him slipping into his seat out the corner of my eye. He didn't have a cape on, but the collar around his neck really emphasised his badassness.

The teacher came into the classroom at that moment, distracting me for a brief moment from Zim. I felt so stupid in my alien costume. Zim's costume was by far the best in the classroom... well, in my opinion it was. Everybody else would probably say that Torque's costume was the best. Or The Letter M's, who had gone as a...squid? What the hell?

I shook my head as I packed away my MP3 to start the lesson. Maths. Ugh... I hated maths. I was good at it, but I hated it. It was so boring, and most of it I already knew thanks to my father. That was the one advantage of having a genius for a father... I was somewhat a genius myself, but I didn't like to brag about it. I was the smartest student in the grade, and my grades proved this. I knew Zim was smarter than me though. By years. Hundreds of them.

The lesson dragged on and I kept my eyes to my desk and not towards Zim or his perfect ass. It was like hell for me to be honest. Like when you want something so bad but it's just out of your reach. I wanted the lesson to end, but there was still fifteen minutes to go. It was not only painful, but it was embarrassing. Some of the students had picked up on my strange behaviour and were staring at me. I bit my lip again and focused on my school work. Finally... FINALLY, fifteen minutes passed and the bell rang. The next class before recess break was Religion. Bludge class. Still trying to avoid Zim, I packed up my books and put them into my bookbag. If I was quick, maybe I could avoid him and get to the next class before him. I turned to make a dash for it, but I felt a small hand tap me on the shoulder. Crap... I was going to get hard... and he would see. Damn... DAMN IT!

I gritted my teeth as I turned.

"Hello Dib-friend!" he spoke, looking at me, with his head slightly tilted to the left.

"H-hi... Z-Zim!" I stuttered out, grinning stupidly.

"Hm..." he raised a finger to his mouth. "So... you have dressed as me... Dib-hyooman?"

"What?"

"You have dressed as Zim?"

Oh. OHHH.

"An alien... y-yeah... me." I grinned again.

He seemed satisfied. "Zim... CONSIDERED going as an alien... but, I liked this costume better."

So did I. It turned me on.

"Uh... yeah... it's looks... good... r-really good, Zim."

He picked up on my odd behaviour, and stepped a little closer.

"Everything alright with you, Dib-friend?" he raised the ridge of his eye at me in a typical Zim expression. His closeness didn't help. Any closer he'd feel more than my books pressing against him.

"Uh... yeah! I'm great!" I told him, trying to back away. He followed me.

I mentally swore. Not now... out of all the times, why now?

"Hey look! Dib's desperate for Zim!"

"Guh..." I groaned, looking towards the source of the voice. Zim did as well.

Fucking Torque.

"Ya gay faggot, Dib! Ha ha." He walked over to me and flicked the antennae on my head again. I sneered.

He turned his attention to Zim. Zim glared at him.

"So what's this... a devil? You wear that to impress ya boyfriend, Zim?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Zim snapped.

"The costume... I mean... it's not exactly... a bad fit, if you know what I mean." Torque winked at him.

Zim looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Why do you close one eye? Does it irritate you?"

"Huh?" that took Torque off guard.

"Irritate! Like, hurty! I MEAN HURT... does it, bother you, hyooman?"

Torque just shook his head. "You're such an idiot!"

"DO NOT INSULT ZIM!" Zim roared at him.

Torque sneered and picked the alien up by the scruff of his neck. He slammed him into a the wall behind us.

"Zim!" I cried out.

Torque put his fist into Zim's face. Zim watched him, no expression on his face. But by looking at him, I could tell he was nervous. His wig and been knocked aside.

"Listen, ya green fag! I do the yelling around here! Unless you want this in ya mouth, I suggest ya keep it shut!"

The idiot dropped Zim, and he slid to the ground. The bimbo clung to him and they walked away, laughing. A small crowd had gathered around us and they followed, most of the students jeering us and laughing as they walked away. I glared after them, before bending down to help Zim up.

"Are you okay?"

He pulled himself away from me. "I am fine."

I sighed. I knew he hated being bullied as much as I did. I reached to his head and went to fix his wig, but he jerked back a little.

"ZIM CAN DO IT!"

In that costume he sure could.

UGH.

"Shut up brain!" I yelled, and slapped myself on the head at that thought. Zim gave me one of the most oddest looks I'd ever seen.

"Uh... are you sure?" I asked him. "I know you were kinda scared Zim..."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"What? Why would I lie about-"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

UGH. I just shook my head.

"Zim, he called me a fag too..."

Zim just sighed, fixing his wig. He stared at me and I stared back at him.

"Come on... we'll be late..."

He nodded at me, and proceeded ahead of me, holding his books close to his chest. I picked up my backpack and followed him, unable to take my eyes off his ass.

I wondered how long I'd last until recess.

Because by now I wasn't even sure I could wait any longer to tell the alien how I had started to truly feel about him.

I was gay.

And, I was falling in love with Zim.


	19. A Not a Date

**Dib's P.O.V**

Mr. Elliot called Zim out during Religion.

I had been busy trying to keep my eyes averted from the alien's ass when there came a knock on the door, and he had simply entered, requesting to speak to Zim. I felt my heart start to pound. What the hell did he want now?

Zim's gaze crossed mine as he left the classroom with the teacher and I started to get anxious when he didn't return for another ten minutes. I was about to ask if I could use the restrooms when had Zim finally stepped back inside. He was holding something, but I didn't have much of a chance to see what it was when he slid it into his PAK. I swallowed some spit at the back of my throat. Surely this had nothing to do with what had happened in the halls yesterday? I hoped not...

The bell finally rang for class to end, and I leaped out of my seat to rush to the alien's side. He stared at me as I approached.

"Zim, what did he give you?"

Zim looked at me for a moment, and I saw a slight change in his demeanour.

"A letter."

"Can I see?"

He looked at me for a moment, before reaching into his PAK and pulling out the white folded paper I'd seen him with earlier. He handed it to me.

It was a letter addressed to his guardians and it was about Zim being... harassed? It also said that Elliot wanted a meeting with Zim's parents, to talk about his welfare at the skool. I groaned. I knew the teacher meant well, but Zim really didn't need this. I handed him back the letter and he put it back into his PAK.

"Are you going to go, Zim?"

"Well, I have no choice, do I? I can't say no. Then he'd think I'm weird. I need to blend in at this pathetic skool, not stick out like a sore plum."

"Thumb."

He scowled at me, but sighed, starting to stand up. My eyes were instantly drawn to his ass again. To my horror, he noticed.

"Dib?"

I jumped a little, and gave him a sheepish grin. He frowned.

"Why do you stare at ZIM?"

"Uh... let's go. The bell went."

Crap.

Zim seemed to shrug off whatever he was thinking about and picked up his books. I left the classroom with him following behind me. I couldn't tell what he might've been thinking at that moment, let alone how he would react if I confessed that I was starting to love him. I wanted him more than a friend. My heart desired that, but I had no idea if he'd accept me or not.

I would be crushed if he didn't. It had taken me this long to work out my feelings and my orientation. I didn't want that to go to waste nor did I want to just jump in and ruin something before it had a chance to begin. But it was getting harder and I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

I'd kissed Zim before... brief, but it was a kiss none-the-less.

I took a moment to think to myself as I approached my locker and opened it.  
  
I had to remember that Zim was an alien. I had no idea how he felt about emotions or affection. There was no way for me to know if he even knew what they were. Zim had a very... child like attitude most of the time. Not to mention, he was quite dense. But that didn't mean he was completely dumb. I knew just how smart he was. He'd been tense the times I'd recently hugged him. But... perhaps that was just because he hadn't expected me to do that. Well, obviously. I doubt the Irken ever had anybody show affection to him before.

I sighed, as I shoved my books away into my locker and claimed my recess. Hesitating a little, I turned to watch Zim pack his books away. I gazed at his slender form, reaching up to the locker that was almost half a head taller than he was. He was just so... perfect. Curves in all the right places... and his costume really emphasised that. Since his standard uniform was shaggy, it covered his hips and thighs and I'd never been aware he'd possessed such a... nice figure. When I'd found him in his gym shorts I'd seen his naked top half, but I wasn't paying too much attention to his figure. I was too busy staring intrigued at his skin. It was so flawless. I was envious.

A few scars riddled my chest and stomach. I had a few stretch marks across my legs from all the climbing and rough-housing I used to do as a child. Most of those scars were from fights with Zim. I hated my body. It was so flawed... imperfect. I'd cringe every time I looked in the mirror at my super pale form. I couldn't tan... I was born pale. I didn't mind that though. I didn't care for good looks as much as the other guys did. But... I did want to look nice... for Zim... if he ever were to... well.

I sighed again.

I didn't look after myself as much as I should have. I had been busy raising Gaz that I'd neglected my body. After Zim had come along, it had got worse. I didn't eat as much as I should have. I was feeble and thin. Not as thin as Zim, but still fairly thin. I was underweight. I was light. No wonder Torque picked on me so much. Not only was I gay, I was like a toothpick. An easy target.

I jerked myself out of my thoughts and closed my locker, before facing Zim yet again. He was waiting for me by his locker. I smiled as I approached him, and he returned it, after a moment or hesitation.

"Loser's spot?"

He gave a brief nod.

We made our way out to the skool yard, and sat down by the tree there. Our tree.

Zim sat with his back to the tree, while I sat facing him with my back against the bench I usually sat on. It was uncomfortable for me, but I didn't complain. I was just so happy that Zim and I were finally friends.

Thankfully my lust seemed to have settled... for now. That was a relief, because my pants had started to hurt me.

"So... uh, Zim?"

He looked at me.

"How are you feeling now? After yesterday?"

He shrugged. "You were right, Dib-friend. Zim did not need that stupid Empire."

I gave a small smile. "Good. I'm glad you think that," I replied, taking a bite out of my apple. "So, what made you come as a devil?"

He smirked. "It was the only decent costume-thing."

He was right about that.

"I see."

He tilted his head at me, and opened his mouth slightly as if to ask something, but paused. He continued a moment or so later.

"Why did you dress that way?"

I shrugged. "Easy to put together. And you know I've always liked aliens."

He nodded.

"What was the real reason you didn't go as yourself, Zim?" I continued.

He sighed. "Some hyoomans are smart, Dib, even though most of them are stupid. Zim was not going to risk being exposed."

"Yeah... I guess."

He frowned. "You were EXPECTING Zim to be his true self, were you not?"

"Well... kinda." I took another bite of my apple.

He 'hmphed' at me and crossed his arms. I grinned.

"You look better the other way... you know" I spoke softly.

"Of course I do!"

I rolled my eyes a little, taking another bite. He watched me curiously but said nothing to me. We sat in silence for a while. During that time he took the tail into his lap and played around with it. I fiddled around with the fake antennae. He looked up at this, and watched.

For a moment or so I wondered what crossed his mind as he watched me flick them. Perhaps he was thinking about how he actually had them. Or perhaps he was trying to work out why I was doing that. When he asked why I was doing that, I got my answer.

"I dunno... I'm bored."

"So is Zim. Very bored."

"Uh... well... when skool is over, why don't we... do something?" I chanced.

That caught his attention, and he flicked the tail out of his lap. "Eh?"

I swallowed. I hoped he wouldn't reject that offer. "We could... go catch a movie... or go to Bloaty's?"

"Do... friends usually do this?"

I smiled. "Yeah, all the time."

"Then Zim is happy to do this... 'movie catching' and 'go to-ing ' with you."

"I... we- great!" I grinned. I felt my happiness meter scooting up a notch. I wondered for a moment if those places would be open or not, but figuring it was Halloween they most likely would be for extra business.

I couldn't believe he said yes. I couldn't believe I was going to Bloaty's and the movies with him. I'd been a little nervous to ask, but I'd felt that go away almost instantly when he'd said yes. This was a great start. Hopefully I could get closer to the alien. I longed to know how he was feeling about me and the only way I could find out for sure was to spend more time with him.

I wanted nothing more than to build up on his trust. Prove to him that I was a friend... that I could be somebody that would be there for him. That he had changed my life, despite all that crap I'd pulled on him recently. I felt a little tension from him still. It was obvious from the way he hesitated when answering me. He'd done that a few times. Hopefully the more time we spend together, the more he'd loosen up. I wanted to touch him... but at the same time I didn't want to push it. We'd only just become friends. He knew I'd kissed him, but obviously he had no idea what it meant. He just knew that I 'love-liked' him, which he probably just considered as 'liked more than a friend' and nothing more. I hadn't explained love to him and I was pretty sure he had no idea what that emotion was. He might've, but knowing him, he wouldn't have a full understanding of it.

He'd told me that his squeedily-spooch hurt around me. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Because my heart certainly hurt around him. Perhaps spending time with him would make him realise why that feeling was there and he'd eventually understand what his own heart was telling him. I felt a little giddy at the thought of tonight. After five years, I'd finally be spending time with Zim and we wouldn't be fighting each other or yelling at each other who the superior species was. We'd be spending quality time together and doing the things friends do. The fun things. The things that made you forget about the troubles in your life, even if it was just for a short period of time.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Zim stood up, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Very well... I shall meet you after skool Dib, and we can proceed with this movie-going and Bloaty-eating."

I nodded. "Okay! I'll meet you right here!"

He gave me a brief nod, and turned to head to class. I followed him, almost feeling the urge to shout out in glee. Instead I just threw my fist into the air a little.

I had the biggest grin on my face as I passed the other students. Some of them gave me odd looks, but I didn't care. I was happy.

I knew Zim and I were just friends... but it was fun to imagine it as something more... after all, hopefully soon Zim and I would be more than just friends.

I couldn't wait for hi-skool to finish.


	20. A Bothersome Feeling

**Zim's P.O.V**

Something strange was going on with the Dib today. I wasn't sure if anybody else noticed, but I did. Whenever I'd look towards him from my seat, he'd instantly turn away and try to hide his face. I caught him staring at me a few times, though whenever I turned to frown at him he'd just look away and act as if nothing happened. It was weird, even for the human.

I hated this stupid costume. At first I had liked it, but it got itchy and annoying as the day wore on. I wanted my uniform, but I didn't want to go to the UC either. Slaving away with these other stink beasts full of dirt and hair and sweat (ew) was bad enough. I could tell the Dib was quite excited that I had agreed to go on this movie-seeing and pizza-eating adventure with him. I'd never been to either place. Well, I'd been to Bloaty's but that was one time I was following Dib after I had captured him.

I was looking forward to after skool as well.

The day wore on. It was boring, as usual. The only eventful thing about it was when Miss. Sowourz glasses fell off and her eyes caught on fire. Everybody started to scream but I was intrigued. I think Dib was too, however when I looked over to see his reaction I saw him looking... down at something? I'm not sure what it was, but it was something on my body. I had shrugged and let it go.

When the final bell rang, I headed for home room to collect my books. The Elliot-human was stepping out of a classroom and he caught me as I passed him.

"Zim!"

Oh great. I sighed. This stupid human! I wanted to belt him on the head for his persistancyness!

"Yes?" I asked, in the most false good voice I could manage.

"I was hoping I'd catch you. I need to know if your guardians will be coming to the meeting I arranged with you this morning."

"Eh... I'm not sure. They are very busy with their... being busyness."

"Well, no harm in asking Zim. Please do. I need an answer by tomorrow morning so I can arrange it."

"Whatever. Zim shall," I replied, waving my hand at him to go away.

He nodded. "Thank you."

Psh. I gagged after him as he left. Stupid human.

After claiming my books from my locker, I headed outside to wait for Dib by the losers tree. He wasn't there. That was weird. He'd told me to meet him here. I was jolted from my pondering when I heard a loud yell to the side of the skool and rushed around to see what was going on. I dropped my books.

The Dib was on the ground, being kicked in the sides by Torque and Jockstrap. I let out a cry.

"Dib-friend!"

Both Torque and Jockstrap looked up at me, sneering. I sneered back.

"Leave him alone!"

"Aw, is wittle Zimmers gonna save Diblet?"

Torque kicked Dib in the side again and the human cried out in pain.

"No!"

I rushed over to them and picked up Torque by the collar, throwing him aside, before landing a skillful kick to Jockstrap's stomach. The pathetic creatures groaned. Bet they hadn't been expecting that! Even if I was no longer an Invader, I still had my skills and my military training!

I went around to my friend and nudged him on the shoulder, before helping him up.

"Dib-friend, are you alright?"

He coughed a little, and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. He smiled at me. "Yeah... yeah, I should be."

"Good. Dib-friend I think we sh-"

"Look out Zim!"

I was cut off when I received a kick in the back, causing me to fall forward hard onto the concrete. I let out a moan.

"Like that, did ya?"

The bastard kicked me again. This time, my heart stopped in my squeedily-spooch as I felt my PAK dislodge. It was designed to withstand force, but direct impact alone was enough to make it dislodge. I watched in horror as Torque picked it up, and the stupid human and Jockstrap looked at it.

"Well... well, what's this...?"

"No, give back to Zim!" I cried. I could see my lifeclock start to countdown in my field of vision.

Dib had noticed what was going on as well. A look of shock was on his face. He looked at me before looking at the two fools and lunging at them.

"GIVE IT BACK! ZIM WILL DIE WITHOUT IT!" he roared. I'd never heard him sound so furious before.

They just laughed at him and shoved him to the ground. I tried to push myself up. I succeeded, but my body was like jelly.

"No... no I need... need it!" I cried weakly.

They laughed at me and took off.

"FUCK! Don't worry Zim, I'll get it... I promise..." the human stood up and ran after them.

I could only hope he would. My lifeclock was already down to 9.04.

I collapsed to the ground, panting slightly as my life clock depleted further and further. I could feel my energy draining out of me. At some point a teacher came over to me and helped me up, but I could hardly comprehend what was going on. I didn't know who it was as their face was distorted.

The minutes passed. Dib had still not returned.   
  
**_...4.50_**

"PAK...bak...backpak...need..." I tried to speak. I could feel my intelligence start to drain away.

"Zim, w- wrong? What do y-u need? Zim y—h-e to s—up."

"Eryh?" I groaned. "P...ak... Ak... Zim give..."

The teacher answered me, but I couldn't make out what they had said. I could vaguely make out more students crowding around me, but everything was blurry and distorted. 59... 58...

Dib... where are you...? You promised...

I felt darkness enclosing me.

By now my thoughts were hard for me to comprehend. My lifeclock turned red... I was shutting down. It was getting too late.   
  
10... 9...

I could only think about one thing as I started to close my eyes. I took in a last breath, waiting for my lifeclock to stop.   
  
3... 2...

But it never did. I felt a shock... like a bolt of lightning had coursed throughout my body. I could feel my energy returning. I was coming back to life. The faces around me became clear and the rushing noise I had been hearing finally subsided. I drew in a deep gasp of oxygen, doing it a few more times as I felt my strength returning. Once I had enough energy to do so, I felt around to my back to feel my PAK back in place. I let out a cry of shock, when I felt a hand on top of mine and looked up to see one face smiling back at me, eyes full of relief and joy. The only face of concern... the only human that cared.

"DIB!" I cried happily. He gave me the biggest grin I'd ever seen. Then he nearly suffocated me in another 'hug.'

"Thank God..." I heard him whisper so that only I could hear. "Thank God... I-I thought it was too late... you were... so s-still..."

"I'll be fine... thank you, Dib-friend..."

"Zim..." was all he could reply, as he held my body close to his. I smiled over his shoulder. Eventually he let me go, and we drew back from each other. He noticed my smile and returned it.

"Come on... let's get out of here."

I nodded. He helped me stand up, as the crowd started to depart. The teacher asked if I was alright, but I just waved my hand at him and he left. It was just the two of us.

"Here... I got these back for you as well."

I watched as he walked over and picked up my books, handing them to me. How he had found the time to do that, I wondered. He must have noticed, because he smiled at me again. "One of the students got them back. He gave them to me when you woke up."

"Oh."

"Come on Zim... let's go..."

I gave a brief nod and a smile, before following Dib out of the hi-skool, and we walked down the street. Filthy human pig smellies grunted at us as we passed. It was getting to be a natural thing. After a short walk, Dib eventually led me to a small box with a single human in it. He turned to me, and pointed to a sign behind her head.

"What movie would you like to see?"

I looked at the list, but couldn't understand what some of the titles meant.

"What's that one? Mutent Alien Prawn from Planet Pipsock."

Dib laughed. "Zim, thats not what it says," he grinned at me. "It says Mutant Alien Spawn from Planet Pillisqwok."

"Yes, yes I know!" I replied, waving my hand at him. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"We'll see that one then."

Dib turned back to the booth-human before turning back to me a few minutes later with two tickets. He handed one to me. "Come on."

He led me into the complex, and we went into a pair of large doors after handing another human the tickets. I had expected a room full of smelly humans, but instead it was a dark room with a lot of seats, all facing a big screen. The Dib led me up towards the back and we sat down. There was nobody else in the room. Dib seemed to notice this as well.

"I guess everybody is out at Halloween," he grinned at me, flicking his antennae and it bounced around on his head.

"Mm."

"Kinda nice to have it quiet in here for once."

"You've been here before?"

"With Gaz... I didn't want to go, but dad made me. I used to come here with..." he trailed off and I wondered what was wrong with him.

"With?"

He let out a slight sigh. "With my mom. She took me here a lot when I was younger. It was always so noisy that you could hardly hear the movie."

"Oh..." I could sense how he felt. He must have really missed his parental unit.

Both of us were quiet for a while, before I screamed when a loud noise filtered the room and I thought we were under some kind of attack.

"Zim, relax!" Dib laughed. "It's just the movie starting... see?"

I looked to see the giant screen now had moving images on it. The images were being broadcast from a tiny window above us. I stood up and looked into that tiny window, using my PAK legs to get a better view. Dib let out a sharp gasp below me, obviously startled. There was nobody in the little window, only what looked like an ancient projector. Probably advanced to the humans, though. I sat back down beside my friend.

"They are so cool."

"What?"

"Those... legs? How do you control them?"

I stared at him, before pointing to my head. "Easy. Zim just think about them... like my arms or legs."

Dib nodded. "Wow..."

We went quiet again for a while. As the movie began, I noticed Dib kept looking towards me out the corner of my eye. I tried to ignore it, but found myself unable to.

"What are you looking at, hyooman?"

He jumped a little, and looked away. His face went a different colour. "Eh... nothing..."

I pouted a little, but looked back to the movie. Dib did the same. He looked at me a few more times after that, but I did my best to ignore it. I was about to shout at him when he reached around behind me, and pulled me to his side. I wondered why he did that, looking at his hand. He didn't answer me, but focused on the movie. I felt his hand slip under my head covery and graze along my antennae, causing me to shudder a little at the contact. His hand was cold.

He did this for a little while, before looking at me again. I looked back at him, but couldn't bring myself to say anything. Instead, I just let my head rest against his shoulder and we watched the movie. I was just about falling asleep when music jolted me awake and I noticed lots of words scrolling up the screen. The movie had ended. Dib removed his arm from around me and sat up, stretching a little.

"What did you think of that?"

"It was... weird..." I told him, scratching at my lower back a little. "Zim... did not understand half of it."

Dib laughed. "Neither did I actually. But... it was fun."

I smiled. I had no reason to disagree with him. My antennae perked a little when I heard a growly sound and Dib looked at me with a sheepish grin. "I'm hungry. Should we go to Bloaty's?"

"Yeah." I agreed. I couldn't eat any of the gross foods there, but I would get a drink. Over the years I'd developed some immunity to human liquids. I found that I even enjoyed some of them and they had pleasant flavours... much like the ones back on...

I sighed as the thought of my old home planet crossed my mind.

I think Dib noticed my mood drop because he put an arm around me again, much like he had before. "Come on, Bloaty's should be fun," he said enthusiastically and I smiled at him a little.

We left the smelly movie place and headed for the even smellier place of eating. I half expected to find the Dib-sister there, because I knew that she loved this disgusting place, but as we entered the building she was nowhere to be seen. The Dib and I sat at a table towards the back. While Dib looked at what pizza he wanted, I gazed out of the window. It was starting to get dark and I could see many filthy humans running about in those bizarre costumes they wore. They were carrying those blood candies bags. I hated Halloween... ugh.

Eventually the human decided, and called over a server human, who wrote down what he wanted. I asked for a drink of that clear fizzy stuff. I think they called it 'lemon aid.' Dib watched me as I placed my order with this weird look on his face. I raised an eyebrow as I stared back at him. He'd been staring at me so much today.

"What...?" I asked, tilting my head.

He seemed to hit himself on the head, leaving me confused.

"Sorry Zim... I uh... I was just wondering if you're having a good time."

I nodded. "Yes, it is nice. This 'friendship.'"

He bit his lower lip a little, before looking away for a moment or so. Something was very obviously on his brains and I wondered what. I frowned.

"What is wrong, Dib-friend? You are uneasiness."

"...Uneasy."

I just looked at him. He sighed.

"Zim... I... I really do like you."

I grinned. "I know! What is not to like about Zim?"

He scoffed a little, but smiled.

A short time later, his stinky pizza came and my drink of lemon-aid was placed in front of me. I took the straw into my mouth and started drinking it. Dib watched me, eating a slice of pizza. His face went a different colour again.

After I had some of my drink, I looked at him eat the pizza, resting my head onto my hand. The cheesy stuff on it stuck to the plate. It made me feel a little ill, but Dib was really enjoying it. I had to lean over the side of the booth, holding my stomach. I heard Dib gasp a little, and thought it was because I wasn't feeling too well, but when I peered behind me at him his face was even darker than before and he had dropped the pizza. It was weird.

"Zim... needs to use the restroom," I told him, standing up and heading for the male restroom. I had no idea if he replied or not, it was too noisy in this stupid building with all of the dirt childs running about. A group of them had entered before with their parental units. They were starting to give me a headache.

There was nobody else in the restroom. I entered a cubicle, holding my stomach, still feeling ill. I sat on the toilet for a moment or so, hoping this sick feeling would pass. I was having a good time and didn't want to just bail out on my new friend.

I wondered why Dib was acting so weird around me today. His face kept changing colour. He kept getting hot... like he was flustered. He hadn't been doing this yesterday. Maybe it was something to do with this stupid costume. Maybe if I took it off he'd stop doing it, but I left my uniform at home this time. I was stuck in it.

The Dib had said he liked me. I had been wondering what he meant by that 'love-like' though. He said it meant 'liked more than a friend,' but that had confused me. More than a friend. What did the more stand for? Humans had such strange ways of communicating. Whatever way Dib was trying to communicate with me, it was making me feel weird. He was filling me with this weirdness. Whatever he was doing, it was rubbing on me.

But then again, he had saved my life today... that was a big move for an Irken, especially when somebody saved his or her life. I was in debt to him for restoring my PAK. I'd almost lost hope, but just before my lifeclock shut itself off he saved me. Out of all the humans, he'd been the one to save me. My PAK couldn't process this because I couldn't. It was confusing. Perhaps this 'more than' had something to do with it. If it did, it would explain his weird behaviour.

I just sat there thinking for a while. He confused me so much. He made me feel so strange inside... he made my squeedily spooch hurt! But why? What did it all mean? And what did this 'more than' and his strange coloured faces have to do with it?

I let out a frustrated growl and made my way back to the human. He perked up as I approached him, giving me a smile, but it turned to disbelief when I pinned him back against the booth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? WHY DOES ZIM FEEL THIS WAY?"

"W-what?" he stuttered. "What do you mean...?"

"Whenever I'm around you!" I cried. "I feel weird! You make my squeedily-spooch hurt! And right now it hurts more than ever before! I do not understand it! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN ME?"

"N-nothing! I didn't put anything in you Zim!"

"Then why is your weirdness rubbing off me?"

"I don't know what you mean!" he struggled underneath me.

"Today! Since I wore this stupid halloweenie costume, you've been rubbing me with your weirdness! Your face keeps changing colours! Why?"

His face went that colour again, and I scowled, letting him go. "THERE YOU GO AGAIN!"

"I-I-I don't know Zim! I... I told you, I really like you!"

"But what does that mean?"

"I...I..." he stuttered. He couldn't answer me. I was starting to get fed up. I hated feeling this way. I hated feeling something I didn't understand. It was making my PAK go haywire.

I grabbed my books and started to leave. Dib cried out after me.

"Wait Zim! Please don't go!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

He stood up to try to catch me, but I ran out of that stupid building. I felt my eyes starting to leak again. My squeedily-spooch hurt worse than before. I punched myself in the stomach.

"Stop hurting Zim!" I yelled at it. It didn't obey me. Stupid organs!

It wasn't fair. This wasn't fair. Why was I feeling this weird feeling?

I ran. I don't know how long for, but I ran. Eventually I tripped as those stupid tears blinded me. I landed hard on the pavement with an 'oof,' and my books flung out in front of me. I sat myself up, wiping at my eyes. When I felt a drop on my head I felt my heart sink. Stupid dirt childs pushed past me with those stupid blood candies bags of theirs. More drops fell and I felt my skin start to burn. My eyes widened. Rain! And I had forgotten to bathe in paste! No!

As fast as I could, I picked up my books and ran under the shelter of a nearby human garage. I had no idea where I was as I hadn't been paying attention to where I was running. As my superior vision soon came back into focus, I glimpsed around. I dropped my books again.

Tak's ship loomed over me.

I had run into Dib's garage.


End file.
